


Dziewczyna z Durmstrangu

by andromedamirtle



Series: Seria o Lis Jones [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/pseuds/andromedamirtle
Summary: Lis Jones zaczyna pracę w nowo utworzonym Wydziale Techniki Kryminalistycznej w Ministerstwie Magii i już po dwóch tygodniach przydarza się morderstwo.Tekst powstał na akcję wakacyjną "Raz, Dwa, Trzy" na Forum Mirriel w 2017 roku.





	Dziewczyna z Durmstrangu

– Wszystkiego najlepszego w nowym roku, Lis! – przywitał mnie radośnie Jake Pears, kiedy tylko weszłam do pokoju, który dzieliliśmy z szóstką innych kolegów i koleżanek z Wydziału Techniki Kryminalistycznej.  
– Tobie też – odparłam, ziewając i zdejmując płaszcz. – Innych jeszcze nie ma?  
Pokręcił głową.  
– Pamiętasz, jak w zeszłym tygodniu Maisy i Duncan poszli razem zabezpieczać to miejsce włamania do apteki? Okazuje się, że się czymś zatruli. Cała ekipa, która tam była, leży teraz u Munga.  
– No dobrze, a reszta? – spytałam, siadając przy swoim biurku.  
– Połowa się rozchorowała zupełnie bez związku z pracą, a druga połowa wzięła urlop na żądanie, więc podejrzewam, że wszyscy czworo przesadzili ze świętowaniem nowego roku.  
– Ale jak to? – zdziwiłam się. – Przecież dziś jest trzeci stycznia. Zrozumiałabym, gdyby zaspali albo źle się czuli pierwszego. Ale trzeciego?  
Jake wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał dać jej do zrozumienia, że nie interesują go tak przyziemne problemy.  
– Może źle to sobie zaplanowali. Albo przecenili możliwości swojego organizmu. Albo tak naprawdę rozchorowali się na coś zupełnie niezwiązanego ze świętowaniem nowego roku, a ja ich tu niesprawiedliwie oczerniam. Wszystko jest możliwe.  
Przytaknęłam z uśmiechem.  
– Zresztą w ogóle w tym roku jest dodatkowe zamieszanie, bo pierwszy stycznia wypadł w niedzielę, więc szefostwo przesunęło wolny dzień na poniedziałek. Zdążyłem się już rano nasłuchać od kilku starszych pracowników, że to jakiś nowomodny wynalazek i że za ich czasów takie rzeczy się nie zdarzały, tylko ludzie chodzili codziennie do pracy i byli wdzięczni, że mogą się przyczyniać do wzrostu dobrobytu społeczeństwa. Albo coś takiego. Myślę, że po prostu byli źli, bo przyszli wczoraj do pracy i pocałowali klamkę.  
– Ja na szczęście nikogo takiego nie spotkałam – odparłam ze śmiechem. – Dobrze, że nasi szefowie w zeszłym tygodniu praktycznie codziennie nam o tym przypominali, bo może też bym przez przypadek przyszła. Chociaż pewnie ktoś w domu by mnie powstrzymał.  
Jake spojrzał na mnie wesoło.  
– Piłaś już kawę? Herbatę? Coś gorącego? Nie? To świetnie, bo wypiłem już moją i właśnie chciałem sobie zrobić nową. Zaraz wstawię wodę.  
Oprócz naszych biurek mieliśmy w pokoju kącik ze zlewem i podstawowymi utensyliami alchemicznymi, który miał z założenia być laboratorium do przeprowadzania najprostszych testów, ale na razie nic takiego nam jeszcze nie zlecono, więc służył nam jako mała kuchnia. Mieliśmy tam nawet własny czajnik i kilka nieco wyszczerbionych kubków z logo Ministerstwa Magii. Pracowaliśmy tu już od dwóch tygodni, więc każdy zdążył przynieść swoje własne naczynie – w związku z tym pośród zwyczajnych filiżanek stały tam między innymi: półlitrowa szklanka, drewniany kufel, a nawet metalowy puchar z jakimś herbem. Nie udało mi się jeszcze zapamiętać, co należało do kogo, ale wiedziałam, że raczej nie będę się nudzić z towarzystwem, które pije z tak fantazyjnych naczyń.  
Jake właśnie wziął do ręki czajnik, podstawił go pod kran i zaczął napełniać, kiedy ktoś energicznie zapukał i wszedł, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Oboje spojrzeliśmy w stronę drzwi i tak jak można się było spodziewać, zobaczyliśmy naszą przełożoną, jedną z najlepszych brytyjskich ekspertek w dziedzinie zabezpieczania śladów na miejscu zbrodni, panią Andromedę Tonks.  
– Dzień dobry – odezwała się, omiatając wzrokiem nas i sześć pustych biurek.  
– Dzień dobry – dopowiedzieliśmy razem.  
– Panie Pears, może pan odłożyć ten czajnik, nie ma czasu na herbatę. Pojawiła się nowa sprawa i będę was potrzebowała. Zbiórka za pięć minut przy kominkach w głównym holu. Nie zapomnijcie różdżek i podstawowego zestawu do zabezpieczania śladów. I ubierzcie się w miarę neutralnie, bo będziemy pracować w mugolskiej części miasta. Dowiecie się wszystkiego od aurorów. Do tej sprawy zostali przydzieleni Whitby i Kowalski.  
– Pani Tonks, co to jest? Kolejne włamanie? – spytał Jake, odstawiając czajnik na miejsce.  
Zawahała się.  
– Wiemy na razie tylko tyle, że znaleziono zwłoki prawdopodobnie należące do czarownicy. Szczegóły poznamy na miejscu. A teraz radzę się pospieszyć, bo czas mija. Spotkamy się przy kominkach.  
Wyszła, a ja spojrzałam na Jake’a szeroko otwartymi oczami. On też patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Pracowaliśmy tu dopiero od dwóch tygodni i już trafiły nam się pierwsze zwłoki. Z jednej strony to brzmiało ekscytująco, ale z drugiej – wcale nie miałam ochoty znaleźć się w jednym pomieszczeniu z kimś, kto niedawno stracił życie i to zapewne w gwałtowny sposób.  
– Dranie wiedzieli, kiedy się rozchorować – powiedziałam, spoglądając na puste biurka naszych kolegów i koleżanek.  
– Daj spokój, Lis, jak wrócą, to na pewno będą nam zazdrościć i pluć sobie w brodę, że przegapili taką przygodę. Zwłaszcza jeśli odpowiednio im to opowiemy – odparł wesoło, pakując swój zestaw do zabezpieczania śladów. Przeszedł nad tym do porządku dziennego o wiele szybciej niż ja. –Idziesz? – spytał. Nie mógł się już doczekać, żeby zobaczyć naszego pierwszego denata.  
– Tak, tak. – Podniosłam się z krzesła, narzuciłam płaszcz i złapałam torbę z moim zestawem.  
– No to do boju!  
Wydział Techniki Kryminalistycznej znajdował się na drugim piętrze Ministerstwa Magii, w ustronnym kąciku tuż obok Biura Aurorów, i składał się z czterech magicznie powiększonych pomieszczeń. Dlatego też kiedy wyszliśmy z naszego pokoju, minęliśmy troje drzwi: pierwsze do gabinetu, który pani Tonks dzieliła z trzema starszymi stażem technikami, drugie do naszego dużego laboratorium, a trzecie do pokoju ósemki pozostałych pracowników, w większości tak jak my zatrudnionych niecały miesiąc temu.  
Szybko dotarliśmy do windy – przez pierwszy tydzień strasznie się tu gubiłam, bo magicznie rozciągnięta przestrzeń była niewiarygodnie zakrzywiona, ale po paru dniach udało mi się jakoś zapamiętać drogę do naszego wydziału. Jake wciąż narzekał, że ma z tym kłopoty, ale o dziwo bezbłędnie trafiał z powrotem do windy.  
– Naprawdę powinni zainwestować w drogowskazy – westchnęłam, kiedy zjeżdżaliśmy powoli do głównego holu.  
– Ja bym raczej zrobił taki magiczny odpowiednik GPS–u. No wiesz, wpisujesz, gdzie jesteś i dokąd chcesz iść, a on ci wyświetla, którędy masz pójść. To nawet nie byłoby bardzo skomplikowane pod względem zaklęć, które trzeba by rzucić, ale ktoś musiałby najpierw zrobić mapę całego budynku i z tym byłby większy problem. Myślisz, że ktoś w ogóle jest w stanie ogarnąć te wszystkie modyfikacje przestrzeni? Przecież tego chyba się nie da przedstawić w trzech wymiarach… – W oczach Jake’a błysnęła czysta radość, kiedy w myślach rozwijał ten projekt.  
– Pewnie można by podzielić budynek na mniejsze kawałki i wyznaczać kierunek w obrębie jednej części – zaproponowałam. – Wtedy nie byłoby kolizji przestrzennych.  
Jake pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu.  
– Myślę, że to mogłoby się udać – powiedział i uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Chcesz się tym zająć na poważnie?  
– Jasne – odparłam wesoło. – Jeśli tylko nie zawalą nas pracą, to bardzo chętnie.  
– Super.  
Winda zatrzymała się na poziomie głównego holu, więc wysiedliśmy. Wciąż było dosyć wcześnie, zwłaszcza jak na pierwszy dzień po nowym roku, i pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii dopiero zaczynali wychodzić z kominków i rozchodzić się w swoje strony, w większości bez specjalnego entuzjazmu.  
Dlatego też dłuższą chwilę zajęło mi odnalezienie w tym tłumie aurora Kevina Whitby’ego, którego zdążyłam poznać, kiedy przyszłam do Ministerstwa Magii na rozmowę o pracę. Był niecałe dziesięć lat starszy ode mnie i na dodatek znał moją kuzynkę, więc szybko zostaliśmy dobrymi znajomymi. W przypadku osoby tak nieśmiałej jak ja oznaczało to po prostu, że mówiliśmy sobie po imieniu, pozdrawialiśmy się na korytarzu i od czasu do czasu zamieniliśmy ze sobą parę słów o pogodzie, korkach w mugolskiej części miasta albo czymś równie neutralnym.  
Jake najwyraźniej też go znał, bo przywitali się jak starzy kumple.  
– W szkole chodziliśmy razem na kółko z eliksirów i znamy się połowę życia – wyjaśnił mój kolega, kiedy zobaczył moją zaskoczoną minę. – Nie wiem za to, kim jest Kowalski.  
– Tess Kowalski jest weteranką pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem – odparł natychmiast Kevin Whitby. – Po niej przeszła na wcześniejszą emeryturę, bo oberwała jakimś paskudnym zaklęciem i potrzebowała czasu na rehabilitację. W czasie drugiej wojny już nie walczyła, ale za to pomagała ukrywać czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia. Zresztą jej dziadek był mugolem. Wróciła do służby po wojnie, bo w Biurze Aurorów strasznie brakowało ludzi.  
– To ile ona ma lat? – zdziwił się Jake.  
– Nie wiem. Chyba jest w wieku naszych rodziców albo trochę starsza – odparł Kevin. – Ale nie wyobrażaj sobie jakiejś zasuszonej starowinki. Nikt nie potrafi rzucać zaklęć w biegu tak szybko jak ona, nawet dwa razy młodsi aurorzy.  
Zerknęłam na zegarek.  
– Pani Tonks mówiła, że mamy się spotkać za pięć minut, a minęło już trzy razy tyle – zauważyłam.  
– Może utknęła w windzie – powiedział Kevin. – Zresztą przecież nam się nie spieszy. Nieboszczyk nie ucieknie, zwłaszcza że już jest w kostnicy.  
Oboje spojrzeliśmy na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
– Jak to? – spytał Jake. – To nie jest świeża sprawa?  
Kevin westchnął.  
– Problem polega na tym, że to się zdarzyło w mugolskim Londynie. Denatka wynajmowała mieszkanie w zwyczajnym bloku, jej zwłoki znaleźli sąsiedzi i powiadomili mugolską policję, która rozpoczęła swoje postępowanie i dopiero po paru dniach zorientowała się, że chodzi o czarownicę. I poinformowali nas dziś rano, chociaż ona nie żyje już od świąt.  
Przyjęłam to bez emocji, ale z jakiegoś powodu u Jake’a ta informacja wywołała niepokój.  
– Ale to nie była osoba, którą znamy?  
Kevin wzruszył ramionami.  
– Mugolskim policjantom nie udało jej się zidentyfikować z absolutną pewnością, bo ma uszkodzoną twarz, ale podejrzewają, że to jakaś Rosjanka. Podobno miała na imię Helen albo jakoś podobnie.  
Jake momentalnie zrobił się biały jak kreda i przestraszyłam się, że zemdleje.  
– Czy… czy to była… nie, pewnie nie, ale muszę wiedzieć… czy to była Ellen Kraft? – wykrztusił.  
Ellen była absolwentką Durmstrangu i pracownicą Magicznego Instytutu Naukowego im. Karen Wright. Kiedyś pracowałyśmy w tym samym oddziale przy badaniach nad dementorami, potem razem z Jakiem zajmowała się wynalazkami z pogranicza świata mugoli i magii, a ostatnio wskutek likwidacji swojego zespołu została sekretarką pana Neville’a Longbottoma, który był niezależnym pracownikiem Instytutu.  
Kevin spojrzał na Jake’a z zaskoczeniem.  
– Jeśli dobrze ją znałeś, to możesz dokonać identyfikacji – powiedział. – Mugolska policja nie była w stanie skontaktować się z jej rodziną w Rosji, zresztą się nie dziwię, to jakiś niesamowicie stary ród, który prędzej by sobie odgryzł język, niż porozmawiał z kimś niemagicznym. – Przewrócił oczami. – W każdym razie sąsiedzi nie potrafili jej zidentyfikować z absolutną pewnością, a jej współlokatorka wyjechała na święta i jej też nie byli do tej pory w stanie znaleźć.  
– Ja miałbym zidentyfikować zwłoki Ellen? – wydusił z siebie i zbladł jeszcze bardziej, chociaż nie sądziłam, że to możliwe.  
Kevin chyba dopiero w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jakie wrażenie zrobiła na Jake’u ta propozycja.  
– Oczywiście jeśli dasz radę – dodał przepraszającym tonem. – Ale naprawdę by nam to pomogło. Zresztą zawsze może się okazać, że to jednak nie ona.  
– Ja… nie wiem…  
– A czy Ellen nie miała jakichś innych przyjaciół oprócz ciebie i tej współlokatorki? – spytałam, bo Jake absolutnie nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto w tej chwili byłby w stanie oglądać czyjekolwiek zwłoki.  
– Nie… Chyba nie… Nie wiem…  
– Może ktoś z Instytutu mógłby ją zidentyfikować? – Spojrzałam pytająco na Kevina.  
– Wysłaliśmy do nich sowę, jeszcze nie odpowiedzieli – odparł. – Na razie mamy obejrzeć jej mieszkanie. Identyfikacja może trochę poczekać.  
– Ale ja cały czas nie będę wiedział, czy to ona – zaprotestował słabo Jake. – Ja muszę wiedzieć.  
– Oczywiście może się okazać, że to jakaś przypadkowa osoba, którą morderca porzucił w mieszkaniu tej twojej Ellen, żeby nas zmylić – powiedział bez przekonania Kevin.  
– I właśnie dlatego musimy zbadać miejsce znalezienia ciała – oznajmiła dziarsko pani Tonks, stając obok nas. – Jakiś problem?  
– Ja… ja ją znałem – wykrztusił Jake.  
– Panie Pears – odezwała się pani Tonks tonem, jakim w filmach dowódcy przemawiają do swoich żołnierzy – tożsamość ofiary nie jest jeszcze w stu procentach pewna. Proszę skupić się na swoich zadaniach i pamiętać, że dobrze wykonana praca pomoże nam ustalić, kim była i co się z nią stało. Rozumie pan?  
– Tak jest – odparł już spokojniej.  
– Doskonale – stwierdziła, po czym zwróciła się do nas wszystkich. – Myślałam, że grupa będzie większa, ale w naszym wydziale zapanowała jakaś epidemia i niestety będziemy musieli sobie poradzić sami. Tess Kowalski nadzoruje przekazanie zwłok naszemu uzdrowicielowi i ma się z nami spotkać na miejscu. Przepraszam, że musieliście tak długo czekać, ale w ciągu ostatniej godziny musiałam przeprowadzić prawdziwe śledztwo, żeby znaleźć nam kierowcę.  
– Nic nie szkodzi. Zawsze po świętach jest bałagan – odparł Kevin.  
– Kierowcę? – zdziwiłam się. – Myślałam, że przeniesiemy się na miejsce przez kominek.  
– Mamy zbadać miejsce w mugolskim Londynie, panno Jones, tam nie da się przenieść siecią Fiuu. Ale ma pani rację, zarządziłam spotkanie przy kominku tylko i wyłącznie z przyzwyczajenia. Więcej sensu miałoby spotkanie przy wyjściu na ulicę albo przy garażu – przyznała pani Tonks. – A skoro już wszyscy są, to ruszajmy. Ślady same się nie zabezpieczą.  
Ruszyliśmy do windy. W milczeniu wjechaliśmy na poziom mugolskiej ulicy, gdzie już czekała na nas ministerialna limuzyna. Pani Tonks wsiadła z przodu, obok kierowcy, a Kevin, Jake i ja zajęliśmy miejsca z tylu.  
Chyba nikt nie był w nastroju do rozmowy, więc pogrążyłam się w myślach o Ellen. Znałam ją od półtora roku, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie wymieniłyśmy więcej niż kilka zdań. Zresztą rozmawiałam z nią tylko na tematy związane z pracą, więc nie miałam pojęcia, jaką była osobą. Nagle ogarnęły mnie wyrzuty sumienia, że nawet nie próbowałam jej bliżej poznać. A teraz już nigdy nie będę miała okazji.  
Chociaż na swoje usprawiedliwienie miałam to, że zawsze trzymała się razem z tą drugą dziewczyną z Durmstrangu i też nie wykazywała chęci zawierania nowych znajomości. A przynajmniej nie ze mną, bo z Jakiem najwyraźniej świetnie się dogadywali. Więc może to chodziło o mnie, a nie o ukończoną szkołę…  
– Zaraz – odezwałam się nagle, kiedy mój umysł wreszcie połączył fakty. – Czy ta współlokatorka Ellen to ta druga dziewczyna z Durmstrangu? Nora Grajewicz?  
Kevin zmarszczył brwi.  
– Tak. Wydaje mi się, że tak – odparł po chwili zastanowienia.  
– To w takim razie znajdziecie ją teraz w Hogwarcie!  
– Skąd wiesz? – zdziwił się.  
– Mam przyjaciółkę w Instytucie i mówiła mi, że od nowego roku ma zacząć badania w Hogwarcie. I w tym samym zespole ma być też Nora. Eve, to znaczy ta moja przyjaciółka, pojechała tam już wczoraj, więc pewnie Nora też jest na miejscu.  
Kevin wyjął z kieszeni notes i coś zapisał.  
– Trzeba się będzie z nimi skontaktować – powiedział. – Ale wydaje mi się mało prawdopodobne, żeby już wróciła z urlopu. Gdyby tak było, raczej nie jechałaby bezpośrednio do Hogwartu, tylko wpadła chociaż na chwilę do mieszkania w Londynie.  
– I co by twoim zdaniem zrobiła? – odezwała się z przedniego siedzenia pani Tonks. – Zgłosiłaby się na policję? Do aurorów? Młoda czarownica z zagranicy mieszkająca w mugolskim mieszkaniu? Jestem sobie w stanie bez problemu wyobrazić, że się przestraszyła, uciekła z tamtego miejsca i pojechała prosto do Hogwartu.  
– Możliwe. – Kevin wzruszył ramionami. – Wiemy, że nie zgłosiła się do nas ani na policję, więc warto sprawdzić, czy jej nie ma w Hogwarcie. Gorzej będzie, jeśli przestraszyła się na tyle, żeby się gdzieś ukryć i nie dawać znaku życia.  
– Dlaczego miałaby coś takiego robić? – zdziwiłam się.  
– Wiesz, Lis, już nam się zdarzały niewyjaśnione morderstwa, których ofiarą padali imigranci z tamtej części Europy. Jakieś honorowe zabójstwa czarodziejów i czarownic ze starożytnych rodów, którzy postanowili zamieszkać wśród mugoli albo związać się z którymś z nich… Totalne szaleństwo, ale niektórzy w to wierzą.  
– Jak to „z tamtej części Europy”? Z północy? Ze wschodu? – zapytałam, bo nie przypominałam sobie, żebym kiedykolwiek o tym słyszała.  
– Tak – odparł enigmatycznie Kevin. – Mniej więcej. Głównie chodzi o absolwentów Durmstrangu.  
– Durmstrang to duża szkoła – wtrącił Jake. Do tej pory trwał w ponurym milczeniu i nie spodziewałam się, że będzie chciał dołączyć do naszej dyskusji. – Chodzą tam ludzie z różnych krajów i na każdym roku jest kilka razy więcej uczniów niż w Hogwarcie. Jakikolwiek wskaźnik liczyć, absolwentów Durmstrangu zawsze będzie więcej niż innych szkół spoza Wielkiej Brytanii. – W jego głosie zabrzmiało rozdrażnienie. – Ellen mi to mówiła. Strasznie ją złościło, że w gazetach zawsze piszą o jej szkole w negatywnym świetle – dodał słabiej, jakby irytacja, która go napędzała, nagle się skończyła i nie miał już siły dalej mówić.  
– Tak. Racja – przyznał Kevin, nieco zmieszany. – Słuszna uwaga.  
– Jesteśmy na miejscu – odezwał się kierowca. – Tu jest zakaz parkowania, więc tylko się zatrzymam, żeby państwo mogli wysiąść, a potem odjadę. Proszę dać znać naszemu kierownikowi, kiedy państwo skończą, wtedy ktoś państwa stąd zabierze.  
Wysiedliśmy. Znajdowaliśmy się przed dużym, szarym blokiem. Miał jakieś dziesięć pięter i kilka klatek schodowych. Wyglądał, jakby wybudowano go dawno temu i od tamtej pory nikt nie odnawiał elewacji ani nie przeprowadzał żadnych remontów – no może poza najbardziej niezbędnymi – bo w niektórych miejscach poszarzały tynk odpadł już co najmniej kilka lat temu.  
– To na pewno tutaj? – upewniłam się.  
– Adres się zgadza – odparł Kevin, zerkając na tabliczkę z numerem domu.  
– Nie miałem pojęcia, że mieszka w takim miejscu – powiedział w zamyśleniu Jake. – Zawsze widziałem ją w Instytucie albo gdzieś na Pokątnej.  
Z okna na trzecim piętrze wychyliła się jakaś kobieta i zaczęła do nas machać.  
– Tutaj! Druga klatka! – wykrzyknęła i schowała się do środka.  
– To właśnie była Tess Kowalski – poinformował nas Kevin. – Chodźmy.  
Podeszliśmy do drzwi klatki schodowej i pani Tonks wybrała numer mieszkania. Domofon zapiszczał, drzwi się otworzyły i weszliśmy. Wnętrze bloku nie wyglądało lepiej niż fasada, ale widać było, że ktoś stara się dbać o to miejsce – klatka była zamieciona i ktoś porozstawiał duże rośliny doniczkowe na każdym podeście.  
Winda okazała się zepsuta, więc musieliśmy wejść po schodach.  
Na trzecim piętrze, w drzwiach mieszkania, w którym mieliśmy zabezpieczyć ślady, stała już Tess Kowalski. Była dosyć postawną kobietą średniego wzrostu o ciemnych włosach przeplatanych pasemkami siwizny, z którymi było jej bardzo do twarzy.  
– Powinniście popracować nad kondycją – zauważyła, obrzucając nas zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem.  
– Ty na pewno wbiegłaś tu sprintem – odparła pani Tonks z rozbawieniem, po czym zatrzymała się, żeby uspokoić oddech. – Zresztą ślady nam nie uciekną, jeśli będziemy wchodzić po schodach trochę wolniej.  
Aurorka uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na nas.  
– A to pewnie nasz świeży i pachnący Wydział Techniki Kryminalistycznej?  
Przedstawiliśmy się i uścisnęliśmy jej dłoń.  
– No to świetnie. Teraz pokażę wam, gdzie co jest, i będziecie mogli zabrać się do pracy, a my z młodym przejdziemy się po piętrze i porozmawiamy z sąsiadami.  
– Rozumiem, że zdążyłaś już zadeptać wszystkie ślady? – odezwała się z przekąsem pani Tonks.  
– Obawiam się, że zrobili to już tydzień temu mugolscy policjanci, ale tak, dorzuciłam też moją cegiełkę do zbioru śladów. Ale macie przecież moje dane w swojej bazie, więc będziecie mogli je po prostu zignorować – odparła. – Raczej też niczego nie zatarłam. Mugole zebrali swoje ślady, a potem chodzili tutaj, jak im się podobało, więc nie sądzę, żebym wyrządziła zauważalne szkody.  
Pani Tonks westchnęła i chyba zaklęła pod nosem, ale nie usłyszałam dokładnie, co powiedziała.  
– No to, moi państwo, do roboty. Możecie spróbować zebrać jakieś mugolskie ślady, ale pewnie wszystko udokumentowała już policja. Wy natomiast skupcie się na wszelkich magicznych pozostałościach. Prowadź, Tess.  
Weszliśmy.  
Mieszkanie było nieduże, ale przytulne. Za drzwiami znajdował się mały przedpokój, z którego przechodziło się do łazienki i do salonu połączonego z kuchnią.  
– Ciało znaleziono tutaj – powiedziała aurorka i wskazała biały obrys na podłodze. Na jasnych kafelkach aneksu kuchennego wyraźnie odcinała się duża ciemna plama zakrzepłej krwi. – Podobno lodówka była otwarta, więc jest podejrzenie, że została zaskoczona przy przygotowywaniu posiłku. Została zaatakowana od tyłu, więc prawdopodobnie do ostatniej chwili niczego się nie spodziewała.  
Jake głośno wciągnął powietrze i w jednej chwili upiornie zbladł.  
– Panie Pears, jeśli źle się pan czuje, to proszę natychmiast wyjść z mieszkania – odezwała się ostro pani Tonks.  
– Nie, ja tylko… – wymamrotał.  
– Panie Pears, proszę wyjść. Może pan wrócić, kiedy się pan uspokoi – rozkazała.  
– Odprowadzę cię. – Kevin złapał Jake’a za łokieć i popchnął go w stronę drzwi na korytarz.  
– Z salonu wychodzą drzwi do ich pokoi – kontynuowała jakby nigdy nic Tess Kowalski. – Tu jest pokój Jeleny Kraft, a tutaj Nory Grajewicz. Nie ma balkonu. Obie mieszkały tu od jesieni 2010 roku.  
– Wtedy zlikwidowano nasz szkocki oddział – zauważyłam.  
– Słucham? – Aurorka najwyraźniej nie zrozumiała.  
– Te dwie dziewczyny pracowały w Magicznym Instytucie Naukowym, zostały przyjęte razem ze mną i na początku oddelegowali nas do badań nad dementorami.  
– A tak, pamiętam, sprawa Karen Wright – przerwała mi. – Czyli one obydwie były w to zamieszane?  
– Pracowały w jednostce, która prowadziła te badania. Potem zostały przeniesione do biblioteki w rezydencji Malfoyów, ale Ellen pracowała tam krótko i przyłączyła się do zespołu Jake’a, który pracował nad połączeniem magii z mugolskimi wynalazkami.  
– Jelena używała imienia Ellen, tak? – upewniła się aurorka.  
Przytaknęłam.  
– Ale niech pani zapyta Jake’a o szczegóły, on z nią pracował chyba prawie rok.  
– Dziękuję. A teraz już wam nie przeszkadzam – powiedziała i wyszła.  
Pani Tonks spojrzała na mnie.  
– No dobrze, panno Jones, od czego zamierza pani zacząć? – zapytała, jakbym właśnie przyszła do niej na egzamin.  
– Najpierw należy wykonać kopię miejsca zbrodni. Wiem, że tutaj pewnie mnóstwo rzeczy zostało przestawionych i może do niczego nam się nie przyda, ale na wszelki wypadek to zrobię – odparłam. Pani Tonks od dwóch tygodni wbijała nam do głowy kolejność działań, więc nie zawahałam się ani na chwilę.  
Kiwnęła głową z aprobatą, a ja wyciągnęłam różdżkę i rzuciłam zaklęcie. Cały aneks kuchenny pokryła cieniutka warstwa zielonej poświaty. Poczekałam, aż spokojnie osiądzie i zastygnie, po czym jednym ruchem zebrałam ją i umieściłam w szklanej kulce wielkości piłki tenisowej.  
– Bardzo dobrze – powiedziała pani Tonks. – Co teraz?  
– Zaklęcie wykrywające magię i identyfikujące użyte czary. Wprawdzie jeśli nie było tu nikogo magicznego od tygodnia, mogły już wywietrzeć, ale mimo wszystko je rzucę. Może coś się jednak znajdzie.  
Machnęłam różdżką i rozejrzałam się. W okolicach kuchni unosiła się kolorowa mgiełka ech zaklęć kulinarnych, czyszczących i przywołujących. Cała podłoga lśniła od śladu zaklęcia szorującego, a dywan w salonie delikatnie się jarzył, co sugerowało regularne korzystanie z magicznego odkurzacza. Z rozmazanych smug unoszących się w całym mieszkaniu można było odczytać stosowanie codziennych zaklęć.  
Zajrzałam do obu pokojów i w nich też nie dostrzegłam niczego niezwykłego. Zapisałam ten obraz i umieściłam go w drugiej kulce.  
Pani Tonks pokiwała głową z aprobatą.  
– Teraz zbiorę ślady wszystkich osób, które tu były.  
Wykonałam odpowiedni gest różdżką i po mieszkaniu rozprysnęły się tysiące małych iskierek. Przez dłuższą chwilę skakały po najrozmaitszych przedmiotach, aż wreszcie do mnie wróciły.  
– Zaklęcie rozpoznaje świeżą obecność pięciorga czarodziejów, czyli moją, pani, Jake’a, pani Kowalski i Kevina Whitby’ego… Są też dwie osoby, które przebywały w tym mieszkaniu długo i regularnie, to pewnie Ellen i Nora… Dużo mugoli, dziesięciu albo więcej, to pewnie ludzie z policji… Jest jeszcze parę osób, ale sprzed ponad miesiąca… – odczytałam. – Nic nie rozumiem. Kto ją w takim razie zabił?  
Pani Tonks spojrzała na mnie wyczekująco. Aha, czyli powinnam dojść do tego sama.  
– Jeśli w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca były tu tylko Nora i Ellen, a poza tym tylko mugole, to musimy wykluczyć udział czarodziejów. Czyli zabił ją jakiś mugol – powiedziałam.  
– Czy to jedyne wyjaśnienie?  
– Teoretycznie mogła ją zabić Nora, ale przecież były przyjaciółkami! – Zauważyłam, że pani Tonks nie wygląda na przekonaną. – Poza tym… poza tym przecież nie użyto żadnego zaklęcia, żeby ją zabić. Czarownica raczej zabiłaby za pomocą magii. Albo ją otruła. A tu mamy krew, więc ktoś musiał ją uderzyć i to tak mocno, żeby zginęła. A to przecież wcale nie jest takie proste.  
– Nikt nam jeszcze nie przekazał, jak dokładnie została zabita, ale z ułożenia plam krwi domyślam się, że ktoś ją zastrzelił – powiedziała pani Tonks. – Popatrz na blat i drzwiczki od lodówki. Te zacieki świadczą o tym, że ochlapała je krew, która potem spłynęła na dół. A na podłodze mamy ślad po kałuży w okolicach głowy.  
Teraz ja poczułam, że robi mi się słabo. Chyba to zauważyła.  
– No dobrze, świetnie się pani spisała, panno Jones. Resztę zrobię sama. Może już pani iść i zobaczyć, jak się czuje pan Pears.  
Odetchnęłam i zrobiłam tak, jak kazała.  
Jake siedział na pierwszym stopniu klatki schodowej z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach.  
– Żyjesz? – zagadnęłam, siadając obok.  
Coś wymamrotał i pokiwał głową. Poklepałam go po ramieniu i ostrożnie streściłam, co odkryłam w mieszkaniu.  
– Nie wierzę, że to mogła być Nora – powiedział, odsłaniając twarz i spoglądając na mnie. – To jest mugolska dzielnica i to raczej niespecjalnie dobra, może ktoś chciał je okraść, ale przez przypadek zastał Ellen w domu i spanikował…  
– Jake, to nie jest amerykański kryminał – zauważyłam trzeźwo. – Przeciętny włamywacz w Anglii raczej nie chodzi z bronią. Tutaj jest zupełnie inne prawo i trudniej jest coś takiego zdobyć. Zresztą gdyby to było coś tak oczywistego, to mugolska policja już chyba by na to wpadła, prawda?  
– No tak – przyznał i znów spuścił głowę. – Biedna Ellen. Jak to się mogło stać? Kto przychodzi i strzela w głowę dziewczynie, która otwiera lodówkę?  
– Wkurzony właściciel lodówki, jeśli dziewczyna akurat wykradała jego ulubioną sałatę – zażartowałam i zaraz tego pożałowałam, bo spojrzał na mnie jak na wariatkę.  
Poczułam się naprawdę niezręcznie. Siedzieliśmy przez chwilę w milczeniu.  
– Przepraszam.  
Pokiwał głową, ale nic nie odpowiedział.  
– Chyba mamy wszystko, co się dało z nich wyciągnąć. – Gdzieś z głębi korytarza dobiegł nas głos Tess Kowalski. – Myślę, że możemy wracać.  
– Zgadzam się – odpowiedział jej głos Kevina Whitby’ego. – Chociaż dużo tego nie ma.  
Aurorzy podeszli do nas i zatrzymali się, zerkając na drzwi do mieszkania Ellen i Nory.  
– Skończyliście? – spytała Kowalski.  
– Pani Tonks jeszcze zabezpiecza ślady – odparłam. – Ale z tego, co mnie się udało zebrać, wynika, że nie było tam żadnych zaklęć ofensywnych. A w ostatnim miesiącu żadnych czarodziejów oprócz naszej grupy i dziewczyn.  
– Ciszej, dziewczyno – upomniała mnie. – Tutaj głos daleko się niesie, a nie chciałabym wymazywać pamięci połowie bloku, bo przez przypadek usłyszeli parę słów za dużo.  
– Przepraszam – odparłam, nieco przerażona tą perspektywą.  
– Mam nadzieję, że to wszystko będzie w waszym raporcie – powiedziała. – A teraz najbardziej liczę na wyniki naszej autopsji. I trzeba będzie znaleźć tę drugą dziewczynę, ona musi coś wiedzieć.  
– Skończyłam – oznajmiła pani Tonks, wychodząc z mieszkania. – Zamknąć?  
– Ja mam klucz – odparła aurorka i podeszła do drzwi.  
– Kiedy będziemy mieć dokumentację, którą do tej pory zebrała policja? Jestem pewna, że porozdeptywali ślady i poroznosili je po całym mieszkaniu, więc połowa tego, co teraz zabezpieczyliśmy, będzie do niczego – powiedziała ze złością pani Tonks.  
– Kirkwood obiecał wszystko przekazać jeszcze dzisiaj. Ale wiesz, jak to jest z nim i obietnicami. – Tess Kowalski przewróciła oczami.  
Pani Tonks tylko westchnęła.  
– Kirkwood? To ktoś z policji? – spytałam, bo nie miałam pojęcia, o kim mówią.  
– Kevin, wyjaśnij jej – odparła aurorka. – Ja muszę zadzwonić po samochód. I chodźmy na dół, nie podoba mi się omawianie tych kwestii na korytarzu mugolskiego bloku.  
Jake i ja wstaliśmy i wszyscy ruszyliśmy po schodach na dół.  
– Finn Kirkwood to mugol, zajmuje się kontaktami Scotland Yardu ze światem zewnętrznym, w tym z nami – powiedział mi półgłosem Kevin. – Gdybyś kiedyś miała z nim do czynienia, nie wierz we wszystko, co mówi i co ci obiecuje.  
– Jak to? – zdziwiłam się.  
– Płacą mu za to, żeby dbał o wizerunek mugolskiej policji, a nie żeby ułatwiał nam pracę, więc zdarzyło się już parę razy, że przez to zepchnął nasze śledztwo z właściwego kursu.  
Na mojej twarzy musiała odbić się autentyczna zgroza, bo Kevin się uśmiechnął z rozbawieniem.  
– Ale nie przejmuj się, to wciąż zwykły mugol. Nie przyłoży ci zaklęciem niewybaczalnym z zaskoczenia.  
– Fakt – odparłam, nieco uspokojona.  
Tymczasem Tess Kowalski skończyła rozmawiać przez komórkę i schowała ją do kieszeni.  
– Samochód będzie za pięć minut – powiedziała.  
– No coś takiego – zdziwiła się pani Tonks. – Ja ostatnio musiałam czekać ponad godzinę.  
– Pierwszy dzień po nowym roku. W tej chwili pewnie wszyscy popijają kawkę przy ekspresie i omawiają swoje imprezy sylwestrowe, więc nikt nie potrzebuje samochodów służbowych. – Aurorka wzruszyła ramionami.  
Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz i faktycznie za chwilę podjechał samochód, który nas tu przywiózł.  
– Nic się dziś nie dzieje, prawda? – zagadnęła go pani Tonks, kiedy wsiedliśmy. Tess Kowalski zajęła miejsce z tyłu, obok nas. Poprzednio wydawało mi się, że we troje wypełniamy całą przestrzeń pomiędzy drzwiami z obu stron samochodu, a jednak bez problemu zmieściliśmy się we czworo. Magia przestrzenna chyba nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać.  
– Zgadza się, proszę pani – odparł kierowca. – Zatrzymałem się tu niedaleko na parkingu i centrala ani razu się do mnie nie odezwała, kiedy państwo byli w środku. Normalnie w tym czasie przejechałbym parę razy całe miasto tam i z powrotem.  
Pani Tonks przytaknęła, a Tess Kowalski uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, bo miała rację.  
Dojechaliśmy z powrotem do Ministerstwa Magii szybko i bez przygód. Kierowca wysadził nas przed wejściem i odjechał w stronę garażu.  
– Że też te dziewczyny nie mogły mieszkać na Pokątnej – westchnął Kevin, kiedy wsiedliśmy do windy. – Musiały tracić mnóstwo czasu na dojazdy.  
– Może miały licencje teleportacyjne – rzuciła pani Tonks.  
– Nie. Nie miały. Przynajmniej nie Ellen – odezwał się nagle Jake. – Uwielbiała mugolski Londyn i nie miała nic przeciwko dłuższym dojazdom. Poza tym trochę się bała tych wszystkich rozszczepień i uważała, że po co niepotrzebnie ryzykować, jeśli można spokojnie przyjechać metrem albo autobusem i poczytać sobie książkę.  
W jego głosie zabrzmiał taki smutek, że wszyscy zamilkliśmy.  
Wysiedliśmy na naszym piętrze i razem ruszyliśmy w stronę naszych biur. Aurorzy i pani Tonks szli przez siebie bez zastanowienia i było oczywiste, że chodzili tędy setki razy. Ja wciąż zwracałam uwagę na charakterystyczne punkty i numery pokojów, a Jake wlókł się za nami i wbijał wzrok w podłogę.  
Wreszcie dotarliśmy do naszych drzwi.  
– Dajcie nam znać, gdybyście jednak trafili na coś ciekawego – odezwała się Tess Kowalski. – Przyślę wam wiadomość, jeśli Kirkwood się odezwie.  
Aurorzy ruszyli dalej do swojego biura, a my weszliśmy do naszego pokoju.  
– Panno Jones – powiedziała pani Tonks – jeszcze dziś oczekuję od pani pełnego opracowania tego, co pani zebrała. A pan Pears niech pani pomoże i sprawdzi pani wyniki, zanim je pani przekaże dalej. Co dwie głowy to nie jedna, pamiętajcie. Już niejedno śledztwo zostało zarzucone przez głupie błędy w materiale dowodowym.  
– Tak jest – odparliśmy razem.  
Pani Tonks wyszła. Zerknęłam na Jake’a, który bezsilnie opadł na krzesło przy swoim biurku.  
– Może chcesz herbaty? – spytałam, zdejmując płaszcz, i włączyłam czajnik napełniony rano przed naszym wyjściem.  
– Nie mam ochoty – wymamrotał, odwracając się do mnie plecami.  
– Jake, proszę, weź się w garść. Cały czas nie wiadomo, czy to ona – powiedziałam ostrożnie.  
Spojrzał na mnie ze złością.  
– Jak to: nie wiadomo?! Przecież na własne oczy widziałem tę plamę krwi na jej podłodze! Chcesz mi wmówić, że to był keczup? A może rozlał się tam sos do spaghetti?  
– Nie, chodziło mi o to, że to mógł być ktoś inny – sprostowałam, chociaż już wiedziałam, że to nie pomoże.  
– Kto? Nora wyjechała na urlop, w mieszkaniu nie było żadnego czarodzieja do naszego przybycia, zwłoki odpowiadały jej rysopisowi… I co? Myślisz, że to jakaś przypadkowa mugolka, która zaglądała jej do lodówki? Może jeszcze Ellen ją zastrzeliła, co?  
– Jake, uspokój się. Ellen chyba nie miała mugolskiej broni, prawda? – spytałam, coraz bardziej zaniepokojona jego wybuchem. – Zresztą czy wolałbyś, żeby Ellen żyła i okazała się morderczynią?  
– Tak. Nie. Nie wiem – odparł i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Przepraszam cię, Lis, ale kompletnie się nie spodziewałem, że nasze pierwsze zwłoki to będzie ktoś znajomy. Dobrze, że chociaż ty potrafisz do tego podejść profesjonalnie. Ale może to nie o to chodzi? Może ja po prostu nigdy nie będę w stanie znieść dochodzenia w sprawie morderstwa? Może się kompletnie do tego nie nadaję?  
– To będziesz pracował przy miejscach innych przestępstw. Przecież jest mnóstwo włamań, różnych kradzieży, są podpalenia, wypadki bez ofiar śmiertelnych… – zaczęłam wyliczać.  
– Tak, wiem, przepraszam cię, Lis. Muszę się uspokoić. Masz coś przeciwko, jeśli pójdę po lunch? Muszę się przewietrzyć.  
Zerwał się z krzesła i wypadł z pokoju, zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.  
Czajnik zaszumiał i się wyłączył. Nie wiedziałam, ile czasu zajmie Jake’owi dojście do siebie, więc zalałam wrzątkiem tylko moją herbatę. Odczekałam trochę, ale wciąż nie wracał, więc zabrałam się do pracy. Wyjęłam kulki, w których zapisałam szczegóły miejsca zbrodni, i rozwinęłam miniaturową iluzję mieszkania dziewczyn na swoim biurku. Teraz miałam okazję przyjrzeć się wszystkiemu na spokojnie, bez pani Tonks oceniającej każdy mój ruch i słowo.  
Salon sprawiał wrażenie bezosobowego – znajdował się w nim stary telewizor z kineskopem, kanapa z wytartą narzutą, niski stoliczek kawowy, też wyraźnie sfatygowany, a pod ścianą odrapany regał, prawie pusty – jedną półkę zajmowało kilkutomowe wydanie słownika rosyjsko-angielskiego i angielsko-rosyjskiego i to wszystko. Tapety poszarzały już dawno temu i trudno było odgadnąć, jaki kiedyś widniał na nich wzór. Lokatorki chyba nie przywiązywały specjalnej wagi do wyglądu tego pomieszczenia.  
Aneks kuchenny prezentował się podobnie. Dominowały w nim stare, odrapane meble, naczynia i sprzęty, ale tutaj dziewczyny wyraźnie próbowały trochę oswoić tę obcą przestrzeń. Ułożyły na stole kolorowy obrus i wyposażyły kuchnię w sympatyczne drobiazgi: pojemniki na przyprawy w kształcie małych zwierzątek, kubki z kolorowymi obrazkami, nowiutki, różowy czajnik, patelnię w kwiatki, wieszaki na ścierki w kształcie zadartych psich ogonków... Oglądałam wszystko z wytężoną uwagą, byle nie spoglądać na ciemną plamę na podłodze i jasny obrys ciała.  
Trochę mnie zaskoczyła obecność czajnika, bo wydawało mi się, że Rosjanie używają samowarów, ale może w Anglii to byłoby niepraktyczne. Poza tym mogły po prostu nie lubić herbaty.  
Obejrzałam drzwiczki lodówki. Wisiało na nich kilka zdjęć Nory i Ellen – razem lub oddzielnie – w różnych charakterystycznych miejscach Londynu, w których zawsze jest pełno turystów. Zapewne wybrały się na zwiedzanie miasta zaraz po przyjeździe. Zdjęcia były nieruchome, więc nie mogły nasunąć mugolskiej policji podejrzeń o przynależności lokatorek do świata czarodziejów.  
Przyjrzałam się łazience. Umywalkę, toaletę, pralkę i niewielką wannę z prysznicem stłoczono tak bardzo, że pomieszczenie sprawiało zdecydowanie klaustrofobiczne wrażenie. Szafka pod umywalką wręcz pękała w szwach od kosmetyków i środków czystości, kilka kolorowych plastikowych butelek stało też na półce nad wanną. W pierwszej chwili to mnie zdziwiło, ale potem uświadomiłam sobie, że gdyby moje rzeczy stłoczyć na tak małej powierzchni, pewnie w ogóle by się nie zmieściły.  
Nie miałam pojęcia, który pokój był czyj, więc wybrałam ten po prawej. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał na kompletnie niezamieszkany – łóżko przykryte narzutą, puste biurko i zamknięta szafa sprawiały wrażenie bezosobowych i nieużywanych. Na ścianach nie było żadnych obrazów ani plakatów. Zupełnie jakby od miesięcy nikt tu nie mieszkał. Potem jednak dostrzegłam walizkę wsuniętą pod łóżko, kilka książek na parapecie, skrawek jakiegoś ubrania przytrzaśnięty drzwiczkami szafy, gitarę w kącie za łóżkiem... Przypomniałam sobie, że Nora Grajewicz pracowała przez ostatnie miesiące w bibliotece Malfoyów, więc pewnie wracała do domu tylko na weekendy – jeśli w ogóle wracała, bo badaczom zapewniano noclegi na miejscu przez cały tydzień. W związku z tym uznałam, że ten mało używany pokój należy do niej.  
Zajrzałam jeszcze do szafy, ale nie znalazłam tam nic oprócz kilku czarodziejskich szat, mnóstwa mugolskich ubrań i kilkudziesięciu pudełek z butami.  
Uznałam, że już mi wystarczy mi myszkowania po rzeczach współlokatorki Ellen i skierowałam wzrok na drugi pokój. Jeśli chodzi o umeblowanie, był praktycznie lustrzanym odbiciem pokoju Nory – zapewne łóżko, biurko i szafa należały już do wyposażenia mieszkania, kiedy je wynajmowały. Jednak tutaj od razu dało się zauważyć wyraźne ślady życia – pościel wyglądała na trochę mniej świeżą, na ścianach wisiało kilka kolorowych plakatów z jakichś filmów, biurko było zawalone książkami i komiksami, na parapecie stała doniczka z paprotką, a na podłodze koło łóżka leżała porzucona w połowie układania kostka Rubika.  
Spojrzałam na to wszystko i ze zdumieniem pomyślałam, że to takie absurdalne – Ellen mieszkała tutaj, spała w tym łóżku, podlewała ten kwiatek, siadała przy tym biurku, a potem pewnego dnia ktoś znienacka ją zastrzelił. To po prostu nie mieściło mi się w głowie.  
Zajrzałam jeszcze do szafy. Ellen miała zdecydowanie mniej rzeczy niż jej przyjaciółka – znalazłam zaledwie kilka par butów, a ubrania zajmowały może połowę dostępnej przestrzeni, podczas gdy u Nory ledwo dało się domknąć drzwiczki. Walizka Ellen też była mniejsza i spokojnie mieściła się na dnie szafy, więc nie musiała się kurzyć pod łóżkiem.  
Uznałam, że przyjrzałam się mieszkaniu wystarczająco uważnie, i przystąpiłam do spisywania raportu. Zajęło mi to dobre kilka godzin. Wypiłam herbatę, potem następną, ale Jake już nie wrócił. Chciałam do niego zadzwonić, ale mój telefon nie działał na terenie Ministerstwa Magii, więc postanowiłam spróbować po wyjściu z pracy.  
Skończyłam wstępną wersję. Wiedziałam, że jeszcze trzeba ją będzie poprawić, ale nie miałam już siły. Zresztą robiło się późno, a ja od śniadania nie miałam w ustach nic oprócz herbaty, więc zaczynało mi już zdrowo burczeć w żołądku. Postanowiłam zająć się tym jutro z samego rana.  
Każdy w moim pokoju miał w swoim biurku specjalnie zabezpieczoną szufladę, którą mógł otworzyć tylko on lub pani Tonks. W niej należało trzymać ważne dokumenty i dowody. Schowałam tam więc moje notatki razem z kulkami z zapisem miejsca zbrodni i na wszelki wypadek zamknęłam ją jeszcze dodatkowym zaklęciem.  
Założyłam płaszcz i wyszłam, upewniając się, czy na korytarzu nie stoi przypadkiem ktoś z mojego wydziału, kto mógłby mnie zapytać o nieobecność Jake'a. Nie chciałam mu przecież narobić kłopotów, ale też nie potrafiłabym przekonująco skłamać.  
Na szczęście nie spotkałam nikogo znajomego i bez problemów opuściłam budynek Ministerstwa Magii. Kiedy na przystanku czekałam na autobus do domu, wybrałam numer Jake'a, ale nie odebrał. Napisałam wiadomość „Gdzie jesteś?” i dałam za wygraną. W końcu jeśli nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać, to nie przekonałabym go ciągłym wydzwanianiem na jego komórkę.  
W Londynie były mniejsze korki niż zwykle, więc dotarłam do domu stosunkowo szybko. Zorientowałam się, że dzieje się coś niezwykłego, kiedy tylko przekroczyłam próg.  
– Ale naprawdę musiałaś, Jenny? – Z kuchni dobiegło pełne pretensji pytanie mojego narzeczonego. Zaskoczyło mnie to, bo nie wiedziałam, że zamierzał nas dziś odwiedzić.  
– Nie marudź, Dennis. Przecież nie mogłam go tam zostawić! – odparła z irytacją moja przyjaciółka i współlokatorka.  
– Ale nie musiałaś od razu zapraszać go na obiad – nie ustępował Dennis.  
Akurat w tym momencie uporałam się z zimowym ubraniem i weszłam do kuchni.  
– Cześć, co się dzieje? – spytałam, próbując wyczytać coś w ich twarzy.  
– Cześć, Lis. – Dennis momentalnie się rozchmurzył, podszedł, objął mnie i pocałował na powitanie.  
– Mój brat uważa, że niepotrzebnie zaprosiłam Jake'a Pearsa na obiad – oznajmiła tymczasem Jenny, zerkając na niego nieprzyjaźnie.  
– A, to tu się podział! – Ucieszyłam się. – Wyobraźcie sobie, że po prostu wyszedł z pracy po lunch i nie wrócił. Już zaczynałam się martwić, że coś mu się stało.  
– Nie – odparł Dennis z przekąsem. – Po prostu Jenny znów przygotowała jakąś niesamowitą eksperymentalną potrawę na obiad, pozapraszała wszystkich, a potem przypadkiem spotkała Jake'a i był taki smutny, więc zabrała go do domu i dała mu zjeść cały nasz obiad. A do tego jeszcze napił się wina, które miało być do obiadu, i teraz śpi w moim pokoju!  
– To nie jest twój pokój, tylko gościnny – odparowała Jenny. – Fakt, że tylko ty z niego do tej pory korzystałeś, jeszcze nie znaczy, że masz go na wyłączność.  
– Ojej – jęknęłam. Zupełnie się nie spodziewałam takiego rozwoju wypadków. – Czyli nie mamy obiadu, ale za to mamy na górze Jake'a?  
– A zaraz pewnie aportuje się tu Eve, jeśli dotarło do niej zaproszenie – dorzucił ze złością Dennis. – I może jeszcze zaprosiłaś jej brata?  
– Daj spokój, Eve jest teraz w Hogwarcie, tam nie działają mugolskie urządzenia, a sowa nie zdążyłaby dolecieć, więc nawet nie próbowałam wysyłać jej zaproszenia. Przepraszam, że ci zawracałam głowę, następnym razem na wszelki wypadek zrobię więcej – odparła Jenny, wyraźnie zmęczona tą jałową wymianą zdań. – Powinnam zostać blogerką kulinarną i opisywać nasze obiadowe przygody, przynajmniej byłby z tego jakiś pożytek.  
– To co robimy? Idziemy gdzieś na kolację? – spytał mój narzeczony.  
– Ja bym nie zostawiała Jake'a samego. Naprawdę marnie wyglądał, kiedy go spotkałam – zaprotestowała Jenny. – Może zamówimy coś z dostawą do domu?  
– Zajmę się tym – odparł Dennis i zaczął coś wybierać w telefonie.  
– Gdzie go znalazłaś? – spytałam Jenny.  
– Stał w Dziurawym Kotle przed tablicą z menu na wynos i tak strasznie smutno patrzył na knedle z samosterowalnymi śliwkami. To znaczy w samym staniu i patrzeniu nie było jeszcze nic niezwykłego, ale on tak stał, kiedy wchodziłam na Pokątną, i nie ruszył się przez jakieś trzy godziny, bo kiedy wracałam, zastałam go w tym samym miejscu. Stwierdziłam, że coś jest nie tak, i zabrałam go ze sobą tutaj – wyjaśniła.  
– I tak po prostu poszedł?  
Przytaknęła.  
– Prawie nic nie mówił i dał się prowadzić, więc trochę się zaniepokoiłam. Może ty wiesz, co się stało?  
– Mugolska policja odkryła zwłoki i podejrzewają, że to dziewczyna z Durmstrangu, z którą Jake pracował w Instytucie.  
– O Boże... – jęknęła. – To ja się nie dziwię, że jest w takim stanie.  
Pokiwałam ponuro głową.  
– Zaraz, a czy przypadkiem nie chodzi o Ellen Kraft? – spytała, jakby sobie nagle coś przypomniała.  
– Właśnie o nią. To znaczy cały czas nikt oficjalnie nie potwierdził tożsamości zwłok, ale ona jest najbardziej prawdopodobna.  
Jenny zmarszczyła brwi.  
– Ciekawe...  
– Co? Znałaś ją?  
– Mhm. Skontaktowała się ze mną jakiś miesiąc temu, bo usłyszała, że prowadziłam małe śledztwo w sprawie antyplączek – powiedziała Jenny. – Dopytywała się, z kim rozmawiałam i czego się dowiedziałam. Zdziwiła się, kiedy jej powiedziałam, że przede mną coś podobnego robił Jake. Podobno on twierdził, że w ogóle się tym nie zajmował, tylko zrobił sobie długi urlop, żeby wszystko przemyśleć.  
W pierwszej połowie ubiegłego roku Jake razem ze swoim zespołem, w którego skład wchodziła Ellen, opracował wynalazek mający zapobiegać plątaniu się kabelków od słuchawek i wiązał z nim spore nadzieje. Złożył wniosek o zezwolenie na rozprowadzanie go na mugolskich rynkach, ale sprawa utknęła gdzieś w Ministerstwie Magii, a tymczasem ktoś wykorzystał identyczną technologię i wydał własną wersję nieplączących się słuchawek, która bardzo szybko zyskała sobie ogromną popularność.  
Kiedy wiadomość o tym dotarła do Jake'a, wziął urlop i zniknął na kilka miesięcy. Wkrótce po powrocie zaproponowano mu pracę w tworzonym właśnie Wydziale Techniki Kryminalistycznej, a on natychmiast się zgodził.  
– Myślisz, że kłamał? – zdziwiłam się.  
– Niekoniecznie – odparła w zamyśleniu. – Tu w grę wchodzą wielkie pieniądze, a Obliviate bardzo łatwo rzucić. Ale z drugiej strony, gdyby naprawdę ktoś chciał zatrzeć wszystkie tropy, to powinien wymazać wspomnienia o tym też mnie, a przecież ja wszystko pamiętam... Ale z trzeciej strony, jeśli Ellen, która była zaangażowana w ten projekt i chciała wyjaśnić, jak ktoś ukradł ich technologię, teraz zginęła, to może znaczyć, że jednak ktoś chce uciszyć ludzi, którzy za bardzo zbliżą się do prawdy...  
– Jenny, czy ty nie przesadzasz z teoriami spiskowymi? – spytał Dennis, odkładając telefon. – Zgadzam się, że w Ministerstwie Magii pewnie jest ktoś, kto sprzedaje nasze patenty mugolom albo ludziom, którzy produkują rzeczy dla mugoli, ale żeby zaraz wymazywali pamięć albo zabijali? Przecież to nie Śmierciożercy!  
– Jak się człowiek raz sparzy, to potem woli dmuchać na zimne – odparła ponuro. – Też zawsze uważałam, że zmienianie pamięci czarodziejom praktycznie się nie zdarza i to jakiś absolutny margines. I co? I mnie samej ktoś to zrobił. Dlatego teraz wolę na wszelki wypadek wziąć taką możliwość pod uwagę.  
– Ale chyba nie sądzisz, że w Ministerstwie ukrywa się kolejny zbiegły Śmierciożerca? – spytał z niepokojem.  
Jenny przewróciła oczami ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
– Mnóstwo czarodziejów zna zaklęcia modyfikujące pamięć. I część z nich, zwłaszcza tych ważnych, pewnie nie zawaha się ich użyć, żeby chronić swoją pozycję i korzyści pozyskiwane na boku.  
– Kevin Whitby, ten auror, wspominał kiedyś, że od jakiegoś czasu próbują rozpracować organizację, która nielegalnie wprowadza magiczne wynalazki do mugolskiego świata. Więc rzeczywiście coś może w tym być – wtrąciłam.  
– Mam nadzieję, że jeśli nawet to prawda, to ta organizacja składa się z trzech sekretarek, które po prostu przechwytują dokumenty dotyczące wynalazków i nie mają nic wspólnego z tym morderstwem – powiedział Dennis, wciąż nie całkiem przekonany.  
– Pójdę z tym jutro do aurorów. Może moje informacje na coś się przydadzą – powiedziała Jenny.  
Nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Dennis poszedł otworzyć i po chwili wrócił, niosąc dwie pizze, które zamówił, kiedy rozmawiałyśmy. Pachniały naprawdę apetycznie. W jednej chwili wszyscy przypomnieliśmy sobie, że nie jedliśmy dziś obiadu.  
Kiedy skończyliśmy, chciałam zapytać Jenny, jak jej minął dzień, ale właśnie w tym momencie usłyszeliśmy kroki na schodach. Odwróciliśmy się jak na komendę i zobaczyliśmy, że w drzwiach kuchni stanął Jake. Wyglądał, jakby dopiero wstał z łóżka i nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie jest.  
– Cześć – wymamrotał. – Dzięki za obiad i przepraszam za zawracanie głowy.  
– To żaden kłopot – odparła szybko Jenny. – Jeśli chcesz, możesz spać w pokoju gościnnym i rano pojechać do pracy z Lis.  
– Nie, będą na mnie czekać w domu – powiedział półprzytomnie. – Muszę iść.  
Odwrócił się i zaczął się ubierać do wyjścia.  
– Odprowadzę cię. – Dennis natychmiast się zerwał i ruszył za nim.  
– Odwiozę was. – Jenny też wstała i sięgnęła po kluczyki.  
Samochód mojego narzeczonego został niedawno dość poważnie uszkodzony i ciągle jeszcze nie udało się go naprawić.  
– No to ja pozmywam – krzyknęłam za nimi.  
Obydwoje parsknęli śmiechem, bo jedliśmy przecież pizzę z kartonu i żadne z nas nie używało przy tym sztućców.  
Posprzątałam po obiedzie, słuchając, jak Jenny włącza silnik, wyjeżdża z garażu, zatrzymuje się chwilę przed domem, a potem rusza dalej. Pomyślałam o biednym Jake'u, którym tak wstrząsnęła wiadomość o śmierci Ellen. Miałam nadzieję, że wkrótce poczuje się lepiej.

Środowy poranek był o wiele mniej przyjemny niż wtorkowy. Wiedziałam, że w pracy czeka na mnie sprawa osoby, którą znałam, a poza tym niepokoiłam się o Jake'a. Kiedy weszłam do holu Ministerstwa Magii, wciąż rozmyślałam o tym, czy powinnam kupić ciasteczka, żeby poprawić mu humor. Z jednej strony ten pomysł wydawał mi się strasznie głupi i nie na miejscu, ale z drugiej – nie miałam żadnego innego. Tak intensywnie biłam się z myślami, że dopiero po dłuższej chwili zauważyłam mężczyznę w mugolskim garniturze, który najwyraźniej coś do mnie mówił.  
– Słucham? – spytałam, spoglądając na niego nieprzytomnie.  
– O, widzę, że księżniczka wreszcie się obudziła – sarknął. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu znielubiłam człowieka praktycznie od pierwszego wejrzenia.  
– O co chodzi? Kim pan jest? – Zupełnie nie rozumiałam, czego może ode mnie chcieć i dlaczego ma do mnie pretensje, chociaż widzieliśmy się pierwszy raz w życiu.  
– Finn Kirkwood. – Wskazał na plakietkę z nazwiskiem i celem wizyty, którą – jak się domyśliłam – dostał przy wejściu dla gości. Napis na niej głosił „Finn Kirkwood, dostarczenie tych cholernych papierów”. – Jestem tutaj, bo wasi magiczni policjanci nie raczyli sami się pofatygować po tę dokumentację. I jeszcze te wasze zasady tajności! Naprawdę nigdy nie widziałem czegoś tak idiotycznego, a pracuję dla służb mundurowych. – Mówił z irytacją.  
– Zaprowadzić pana do aurorów? – wpadłam mu w słowo, kiedy zrobił pauzę, żeby nabrać powietrza.  
– Tak, zresztą to skandal, żebym tak musiał załatwiać to wszystko osobiście! Każdy wydział w Scotland Yardzie powinien mieć bezpośrednią łączność ze swoim odpowiednikiem u was, ja naprawdę nie powinienem być chłopcem na posyłki, nie po to kończyłem elitarne studia i wyrabiałem sobie pozycję zawodową! To powinien robić jakiś szeregowy funkcjonariusz!  
Zaprowadziłam go do windy. Zjechaliśmy do Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, wysiedliśmy, a on wciąż nie przestawał narzekać.  
– I w ogóle kto budował to wasze ministerstwo?! Przecież to czysty idiotyzm – skomentował z irytacją, kiedy któryś raz z rzędu skręciliśmy w korytarz, który nie miał prawa istnieć według praw mugolskiej matematyki.  
– Czarodzieje, proszę pana – odparłam, wzruszając ramionami.  
Wreszcie dotarliśmy do Biura Aurorów. Weszłam pierwsza i od razu zauważyłam Kevina Whitby’ego, gawędzącego sennie z panem Potterem przy ekspresie do kawy.  
– Dzień dobry – powiedziałam głośno.  
Obaj aurorzy odwrócili się w moją stronę i akurat w tym momencie wszedł do środka naburmuszony przedstawiciel Scotland Yardu.  
– O, witaj, Finn – odezwał się Harry Potter, kiedy rozpoznał gościa. Natychmiast podszedł do niego i podał mu rękę. – Pewnie jesteś tutaj z okazji… to jest, z powodu tej zmarłej dziewczyny z Durm… to jest, chciałem powiedzieć, tej Rosjanki, tak?  
Najwyraźniej mimo kawy wciąż jeszcze do końca się nie obudził. A może po prostu był przemęczony i nawet kofeina już mu nie pomagała.  
– Tess jeszcze nie ma, ale jest Kevin, który się zajmuje tą sprawą, a ja mam uprawnienia, żeby ci pokwitować te dokumenty, więc chodźmy do mojego biura – mówił dalej pan Potter.  
Na twarzy gościa po raz pierwszy zagościło zadowolenie.  
– No nareszcie ktoś, kto wie, co robi – stwierdził i ruszył za dwoma aurorami do gabinetu pana Pottera.  
– Nie przejmuj się, młoda – odezwał się obok mnie męski głos. Drgnęłam i obejrzałam się. W drzwiach stał Ronald Weasley. W dłoni trzymał parujący kubek z napisem „Stała czujność”. – On tak zawsze. Przychodzi i wygłasza nam wykłady o tym, że zasady czarodziejów są bez sensu, a mugole to niby mają wszędzie taki idealny porządek i logikę. Sam nie umie tu trafić, więc dopada w holu jakąś w miarę niegroźną ofiarę i każe się do nas zaprowadzić. I truje jej przez całą drogę. Za każdym razem to wygląda tak samo.  
– Naprawdę?  
Przytaknął.  
– Harry już doszedł do tego, że trzeba jak najszybciej dać mu to, czego chce, i odprowadzić do wyjścia. Raz musiał zaczekać pół godziny i to było straszne.  
– Ale to jest mugol? Z mugolskiej policji? – upewniłam się.  
– Mhm. On jest tam jakimś ich rzecznikiem czy kimś w tym stylu. No i przy okazji jest też pośrednikiem między nimi a nami. Następnym razem jak go zobaczysz w holu, to się schowaj albo podeślij mu kogoś, kogo nie lubisz. A teraz zmykaj, chyba że chcesz być jego przewodnikiem w drodze powrotnej.  
– Tak jest, proszę pana!  
Posłuchałam rady pana Weasleya i poszłam prosto do mojego pokoju w Wydziale Techniki Kryminalistycznej. Było jeszcze dość wcześnie, więc nie spodziewałam się tam spotkać nikogo. Najwyraźniej jednak część osób zdążyła dojść do siebie po świętowaniu nowego roku, bo już zza drzwi usłyszałam szum gotującej się wody. A może Jake zerwał się rano i przyszedł do pracy jak zwykle… Chociaż nie wydawało mi się to bardzo prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę jego wczorajszy stan.  
Weszłam i zastałam w środku moje dwie koleżanki – Natalie McDonald i Madeline Ormskirk. Obie były mniej więcej koło trzydziestki i chyba nawet uczyły się w Hogwarcie na tym samym roku co mój narzeczony. Tak jak ja pracowały wcześniej w Magicznym Instytucie Naukowym, ale specjalizowały się w magicznej archeologii i większość czasu spędzały na badaniach terenowych, więc miałyśmy okazję się poznać dopiero tutaj.  
W pewnych kręgach czarodziejskiego świata ich przyjaźń uważano by za coś dziwnego i zaskakującego. Maddie Ormskirk pochodziła bowiem ze starożytnej, choć nieco podupadłej rodziny, której magiczne tradycje sięgały do co najmniej szesnastego wieku, natomiast Nat McDonald była córką księgowej i architekta, a na domiar złego wyszła za mąż za mugola i miała z nim już dwoje dzieci.  
Kiedy weszłam, siedziały przy swoich biurkach, które oczywiście ze sobą sąsiadowały, i grzały dłonie o kubki z kawą, pogrążone w ożywionej rozmowie.  
– Cześć – rzuciłam, zdejmując płaszcz. – Jake’a nie ma?  
– Jeszcze nie – odparła Maddie. – Ale jest list do ciebie.  
– List? Tutaj? Od kogo? – zdziwiłam się.  
– Szefowa mówiła, że wczoraj wieczorem przyleciała sowa z całym plikiem listów z Hogwartu i jeden był dla ciebie, ale już poszłaś, więc zostawiła ci go na biurku. – Moja koleżanka wykonała gest w stronę mojego miejsca pracy. – Chyba nie uważała, że to coś pilnego.  
– Dzięki – powiedziałam i spojrzałam na kopertę. Z zaskoczeniem rozpoznałam na niej charakter pisma mojej przyjaciółki Eve, która wczoraj miała rozpocząć w naszej dawnej szkole nowe badania. Usiadłam przy biurku i otworzyłam list.  
„Cześć, Lis, Phoebe wysyła do Was list, to pomyślałam, że przy okazji też napiszę. Czy to prawda, że Ellen Kraft nie żyje? Słyszałam to od Phoebe, ale w ogóle nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Napisz, jak się czegoś dowiesz.  
Podobno szukacie Nory. Nie przyjechała z nami w poniedziałek i myślałam, że po prostu ciągle jest na urlopie. Ale może jej też się coś stało? Po tych wszystkich naszych przygodach aż się boję nad tym zastanawiać.  
Ale nawet jeśli wszystko u niej dobrze, to przecież właśnie straciła przyjaciółkę. Nora jest taka sympatyczna i zawsze uwielbiała Ellen, więc nie wiem, jak to zniesie.  
U mnie wszystko w porządku, mam nadzieję, że u Was też. Napisz, jak już będziesz wiedziała coś konkretnego.  
Pozdrawiam, E.”  
Skończyłam czytać i wpatrywałam się jeszcze przez chwilę niewidzącym wzrokiem w kartkę, próbując zebrać myśli. Czyli Nory nie ma w Hogwarcie. Czy to automatycznie znaczy, że stało się coś złego? Nie. Ale wzrastało prawdopodobieństwo takiego rozwoju wydarzeń.  
– I co tam słychać w Hogwarcie? – zagadnęła uprzejmie Nat.  
– Eve nie pisze za dużo o szkole, raczej o Ellen i Norze – odparłam.  
– No tak, pewnie zaraz zwęszą to dziennikarze i biedna Ellen stanie się sensacją tygodnia – westchnęła Maddie. – Może namówię któregoś z moich zblazowanych kuzynów, żeby zrobił coś ekstrawaganckiego? Oni lubią te historie o upadku wielkich rodów i na pewno od razu rzucą się na taką wiadomość jak sępy. I dzięki temu nie zaczną się babrać w życiu tej dziewczyny.  
– Była taka młoda… – zawtórowała jej Nat. – Poza tym była z zagranicy, nie wiadomo, co mogą o niej nazmyślać. Nie sądzę, żeby któremukolwiek z naszych dziennikarzy chciało się naprawdę rzetelnie zbierać o niej informacje i porozmawiać z jej rodziną. Przecież Kraftowie mogą wcale nie mówić po angielsku.  
– Stan dzisiejszej prasy jest po prostu tragiczny – odparła Maddie, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. – Czasem, jak już naprawdę nie mają o czym pisać, to próbują mi zrobić jakieś kompromitujące zdjęcia. Żenada.  
Nat nie skomentowała, tylko ponuro pokiwała głową.  
– Może chcesz się napić herbaty? – Najwyraźniej zauważyła, że wciąż mam pusty kubek, więc nalała wody do czajnika i go włączyła.  
– Dzięki, chętnie.  
W tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i do pokoju wszedł Jake. Wyglądał na wypoczętego i wesołego. Zupełnie nie przypominał wczorajszej kupki nieszczęścia, którą Jenny i Dennis odwieźli do domu.  
– Cześć, dziewczyny – rzucił dziarsko, zdejmując płaszcz. – Jak tam wasze imprezy sylwestrowe?  
– Świetnie – odparła z uśmiechem Maddie.  
– Maluchy się poprzeziębiały – powiedziała jednocześnie Nat. Zauważyła nasze zaniepokojone miny, więc dodała: – Ale już są prawie zdrowe. Dziś jeszcze został z nimi mój mąż, ale jutro wracają do szkoły.  
Już otwierała usta, żeby opowiedzieć nam wszystko ze szczegółami, ale akurat w tym momencie do naszego pokoju weszła pani Tonks.  
– Dzień dobry państwu, widzę, że dziś poprawiła się frekwencja. Panie Pears, mam nadzieję, że dziś czuje się pan lepiej – powiedziała szybko od drzwi i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuowała: – Dostaliśmy dziś rano kopię mugolskiej dokumentacji. Zajmą się nią panna Ormskirk i pani McDonald. Proszę o dokładną analizę i wyciąg z informacjami, które są istotne dla nas. Panno Jones, czy raport z mieszkania jest gotowy?  
– Mam wstępną wersję, ale skończyłam ją wczoraj późno po południu i miałam nadzieję, że Jake jeszcze na nią zerknie – odpowiedziałam.  
– Doskonale. Panie Pears, to jest pańskie zadanie na dzisiejsze przedpołudnie. Za pół godziny rozpoczyna się sekcja zwłok. Panno Jones, chciałabym, żeby pani poszła na nią jako świadek.  
Kompletnie mnie to zaskoczyło. Sekcja zwłok w mugolskich serialach i filmach nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych widoków, więc nie miałam pojęcia, czy jestem na to gotowa.  
Pani Tonks najwyraźniej zauważyła moje wahanie, bo dodała:  
– To nic strasznego, czarodzieje używają zaklęć, zazwyczaj zupełnie nieinwazyjnych.  
– My używaliśmy czegoś podobnego podczas wykopalisk – odezwała się Maddie. – Naprawdę da się stworzyć symulację wyglądu człowieka na podstawie jego resztek sprzed kilkuset lat. To po prostu niesamowite.  
Nat przytaknęła.  
– Sekcja odbędzie się u Munga – kontynuowała pani Tonks. – Przeniesie się pani siecią Fiuu i zapyta w recepcji o uzdrowicielkę Eithne Harper. Albo o kostnicę. W każdym razie na pewno personel wskaże pani drogę. Tylko niech pani nie zapomni identyfikatora, bo pani nie wpuszczą. Dostaniemy raport z tej sekcji, ale wolałabym dowiedzieć się od razu, jeśli wykaże coś istotnego.  
– Tak jest, proszę pani – odpowiedziałam posłusznie.  
– No to świetnie. Zapraszam panie do mojego gabinetu po mugolskie dokumenty, a tymczasem panna Jones przekaże panu Pearsowi swój wczorajszy raport.  
Nat i Maddie wyszły razem z naszą szefową, a ja wyciągnęłam owoc mojej wczorajszej pracy z zabezpieczonej szuflady mojego biurka.  
– Lis, chciałem cię przeprosić – odezwał się nagle Jake.  
Podniosłam na niego zdziwione spojrzenie.  
– Wczoraj zachowywałem się naprawdę okropnie. Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie – mówił, patrząc mi poważnie w oczy. Jego wcześniejsza wesołość gdzieś się ulotniła, kiedy pozostałe osoby wyszły z pokoju. – Nie spodziewałem się, że informacja o śmierci Ellen tak mnie trzepnie. Chciałem po prostu wziąć się w garść, ale nie wyszło. Chyba muszę jeszcze popracować nad radzeniem sobie ze stresem i złymi wiadomościami. Po prostu nie wiem, co mi się wczoraj stało. Jakbym zupełnie stracił głowę.  
– Nic się nie stało – zapewniłam go gorliwie. – Naprawdę. Ale teraz już doszedłeś do siebie, prawda?  
Jake się zawahał.  
– To znaczy tak, już chyba przyjąłem to do wiadomości, ale ciągle nie mogę się z tym pogodzić.  
– No tak, wyobrażam sobie. Dla mnie to też kompletnie szalone. – Pokiwałam głową ze zrozumieniem.  
– W każdym razie nie będę już więcej zawalał rzeczy w pracy ani nie będę wam wyjadał wszystkich smakołyków przygotowanych przez Jenny. Przysięgam. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy to mówił, a ja poczułam, że mu wierzę.  
– Cieszę się. Ale możesz też po prostu kiedyś wpaść na obiad, Jenny uwielbia testować na nas nowe przepisy i na pewno się ucieszy z nowego szczura doświadczalnego – odparłam.  
– Bardzo chętnie. – Wyszczerzył się, już zupełnie rozpogodzony.  
– No to masz tu mój wczorajszy raport i dane, które zebrałam, a ja lecę na tę sekcję. Pani Tonks nie będzie zachwycona, jeśli się spóźnię. – Wcisnęłam mu w ręce plik papierów i szklane kulki z zapisem śladów i wypadłam z pokoju, o mały włos unikając zderzenia z moimi koleżankami, które akurat wracały od naszej przełożonej. Nat trzymała neseser przyniesiony wcześniej przez pana Kirkwooda.  
– Powodzenia, Lis – rzuciła za mną.  
– Będzie dobrze – dodała Maddie.  
Podziękowałam im i pomknęłam dalej do windy. Na szczęście w holu w ogóle nie było kolejek do kominków, więc błyskawicznie przeniosłam się do Munga. Uprzejma recepcjonistka poinformowała mnie, że „trupiarnia” znajduje się w piwnicy, i wyjaśniła mi, jak tam trafić.  
Zgodnie z jej wskazówkami podeszłam do niepozornych drzwi opatrzonych napisem „Dla personelu”. Zawahałam się. Bywałam już w tym budynku jako odwiedzająca i jako pacjentka, ale jeszcze nigdy nie zostałam tu wysłana służbowo. I właściwie nigdy sobie nie wyobrażałam, że coś takiego może mi się przydarzyć.  
Ostrożnie otworzyłam drzwi. Za nimi znajdował się korytarz, a na jego końcu klatka schodowa, która według słów recepcjonistki prowadziła prosto do kostnicy. Przekroczyłam próg i zaraz ogarnęła mnie absolutna cisza, co było bardzo zaskakujące po gwarze panującym w holu szpitala. Nagle poczułam irracjonalny lęk. Korytarz był długi, odchodziło od niego wiele drzwi i z każdych z nich w każdej chwili ktoś mógł nagle wyjść, odkryć moją obecność i mnie stąd wyrzucić. Oczywiście miałam pełne prawo tu przebywać – przynajmniej w tej chwili, kiedy reprezentowałam Wydział Techniki Kryminalistycznej – ale mój lęk zupełnie nic sobie z tego nie robił.  
Odetchnęłam głęboko i wytężyłam siłę woli, by powstrzymać się przed ucieczką. Wreszcie udało mi się ruszyć z miejsca i krok za krokiem dojść do schodów. Miałam nadzieję, że nikt mnie w tej chwili nie obserwuje, bo musiałam wyglądać naprawdę dziwacznie.  
Schodzenie na dół poszło mi już lepiej i po chwili stałam już w chłodnym, ale dobrze oświetlonym podziemnym korytarzu. O dziwo, to miejsce wydało mi się bardziej przyjazne, zwłaszcza że naprzeciwko schodów wisiała tablica z nazwami poszczególnych pomieszczeń, numerami sal i malutkimi strzałkami informującymi, w którą stronę należy skręcić.  
Przestudiowałam ją uważnie, aż odnalazłam salę sekcyjną. Ruszyłam w podanym kierunku i zaraz trafiłam na właściwe drzwi. Zapukałam i ostrożnie zajrzałam do środka. Zdążyłam tylko zauważyć, że pomieszczenie jest nieduże, a w jego centralnej części stoi podłużny stół otoczony pustą przestrzenią, gdy nagle ktoś się odezwał.  
– No nareszcie! – Głos był zniecierpliwiony i dochodził z przestrzeni za drzwiami, której nie widziałam. – Proszę wejść.  
Przekroczyłam próg i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, próbując nie dać po sobie znać, jak bardzo się przestraszyłam.  
– Dzień dobry, jestem z Wydziału Techniki Kryminalistycznej – powiedziałam na wszelki wypadek.  
Właścicielka głosu zerknęła na mnie ze zniecierpliwieniem. Była niska, drobna i nosiła okulary. Miała na sobie szatę uzdrowiciela, na której po lewej stronie, na wysokości serca, przyszyto niewielki znak czaszki. Skojarzył mi się w pierwszej chwili z Mrocznym Znakiem, ale potem uznałam, że to po prostu oznaczenie jej specjalizacji. Widywałam już u Munga uzdrowicieli z oznaczeniami w tym miejscu, do tej pory jednak nie zwracałam na niespecjalnej uwagi.  
– Andromeda mnie uprzedziła. Spóźniłaś się – oznajmiła nieprzyjaznym tonem. – Stań tutaj, patrz i słuchaj. – Wskazała mi miejsce przy jednym z krótszych boków stołu. – Jeśli coś będzie niejasne, pytaj. I nie bój się. Masz przekazać wszystko dokładnie Andromedzie, a nie zrobisz tego, jeśli czegoś nie zrozumiesz.  
Pokiwałam głową, obserwując ją ze zdenerwowaniem. Zdecydowanie była onieśmielająca, chociaż kiedy stanęła obok mnie, sięgała mi zaledwie trochę powyżej ramienia.  
– Gotowa? – spytała ostro.  
Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni szaty mały notatnik i ołówek.  
– Tak, proszę pani.  
– Świetnie. – Uniosła różdżkę i machnęła nią lekko. Ze stołu uniosła się przykrywająca go do tej pory płachta i moim oczom ukazało się ciało.  
Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałam. Chyba w ogóle o tym nie myślałam. Tymczasem teraz leżała przede mną poszarzała człekokształtna bryła ze śladami po mugolskiej sekcji zwłok. Miała włosy. Długie. Blond. Wyglądały na zupełnie nietknięte i świeżo umyte, co sprawiało groteskowe wrażenie w połączeniu ze zniekształconą i w większości zmasakrowaną twarzą. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że ja tak naprawdę nie wiem, czy zmarłym przetłuszczają się włosy. Podobno po śmierci jeszcze przez jakiś czas rosły, ale co z…  
– Jeśli ci słabo, to tam jest krzesło. – Uzdrowicielka szturchnęła mnie dosyć boleśnie w ramię i wskazała metalowy stołek w kącie.  
Otrząsnęłam się.  
– Nie, to po prostu jest mój pierwszy raz i…  
– Wiem, to fascynujące – odparła już nieco życzliwiej.  
Postanowiłam nie wyprowadzać jej z błędu.  
– Nie widziałaś nigdy zwłok? – zapytała.  
– Nie, proszę pani.  
– W takim razie zanim zacznę, wytłumaczę ci podstawy. Ona wygląda, jak wygląda, bo leżała ponad tydzień w mugolskiej lodówce. Gdyby leżała u nas, na pewno byłaby świeższa. Na dodatek ją pocięli. – Wskazała na zaszyte cięcie w kształcie litery Y ciągnące się przez cały tułów zwłok. – Tu i w paru innych miejscach. Ale może pokażę ci następnym razem, nie wszystko za jednym zamachem.  
Miałam nadzieję, że ulga nie odbiła mi się zbyt wyraźnie na twarzy. W każdym razie uzdrowicielka już na mnie nie patrzyła, tylko krążyła wokół stołu sekcyjnego i pokazywała mi kolejne ciekawe elementy.  
– Albo zatarli wszystkie ślady, albo tu nigdy nic nie było. Znalazłam tylko jakieś zwietrzałe zaklęcia poprawiające cerę i stan paznokci. Dużo jej z tego przyszło – westchnęła. – W każdym razie widzisz tutaj, że ktoś przyłożył jej pistolet do potylicy i strzelił. Mogę ją odwrócić i pokazać ci otwór wlotowy. Nie? No dobrze, następnym razem. Tak więc kula przeszła przez czaszkę i wyleciała przodem, wyrywając centralną część twarzy. To, co tu widzisz, to nie jest stan, w którym ją znaleźli. Myślę, że tak naprawdę pozbierali wszystkie większe kawałki i włożyli je mniej więcej na miejsce. Dlatego tak trudno ją rozpoznać.  
Próbowałam sobie tego nie wyobrażać, ale mój mózg radośnie podsuwał mi krwawe wizje z kuchnią, którą badałam wczoraj, w tle.  
– Ale jak się zorientowali, że jest czarownicą? – zapytałam, żeby chociaż na chwilę zmienić temat.  
– Pewnie ktoś znalazł coś magicznego w jej rzeczach. – Uzdrowicielka wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie pamiętam tego. Sprawdź w ich dokumentach, jeśli cię to interesuje. Ale wracając do ciała: jak widać, dziewczyna jest raczej przeciętnej budowy. Jasne włosy to też nic niezwykłego. Za to ma dwie dosyć charakterystyczne cechy. Spójrz. – Wskazała niedużą starą bliznę po prawej stronie brzucha, trochę poniżej pępka. – To ślad po operacji wyrostka. A teraz spójrz tutaj. – Założyła rękawiczki i ostrożnie przechyliła ciało. Na lewej łopatce ofiary widniał bardzo ładny, szary tatuaż przedstawiający stokrotkę z nieco zwichrzonymi płatkami, rosnącą na łodyżce z dwoma listkami.  
– Śliczny – westchnęłam.  
– I zupełnie mugolski – dodała uzdrowicielka, kładąc ciało z powrotem na plecy. – Policja uraczyła nas długim opisem tego, co mogą symbolizować stokrotki: nowy etap w życiu, wierna miłość, przyjaźń, czystość, wolność, niewinność, młodzieńczość, wspomnienie miłych chwil i tym podobne bzdury. Gdyby tatuaż był nowy, pewnie miałoby jakiś sens zastanawianie się, o czym myślała, kiedy go sobie robiła. Prawdopodobnie nie ma żadnego związku ze sprawą, ale to właśnie po nim została wstępnie rozpoznana. Sąsiedzi zeznali, że widzieli taki tatuaż u Ellen w lecie, kiedy chodziła w ubraniach odsłaniających ramiona.  
Pokiwałam głową na znak, że zrozumiałam.  
– Ale moim zdaniem ciekawsza jest ta blizna. Nie zauważyłaś w niej niczego niezwykłego?  
Spojrzałam na jasną błyszczącą linię na brzuchu zwłok i przez chwilę przyglądałam się jej w skupieniu.  
– Nie znam się na bliznach – przyznałam wreszcie.  
– Pomyśl. Nie chodzi mi w tej chwili o wiedzę medyczną, tylko o najzwyklejszy zdrowy rozsądek – powiedziała cierpliwie.  
Poczułam, że zaczyna mi się robić gorąco. Jeśli to coś oczywistego, a ja na to nie wpadnę, to uzna mnie za zupełnie niekompetentną i powie o tym pani Tonks, a ona potem mnie zwolni. A jeśli nawet nie będzie żadnych konsekwencji, to przecież chciałam pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony. W końcu to moja pierwsza poważna sprawa.  
Odetchnęłam głęboko i spojrzałam jeszcze raz. Blizna. Blizna po operacji wyrostka. Skąd ją znałam i gdzie ją widziałam? Przecież nikt z moich znajomych takiej nie miał. Może w telewizji albo…  
– To czarownica, która miała mugolską operację! – wykrzyknęłam triumfalnie.  
Uzdrowicielka uśmiechnęła się z aprobatą.  
– To raczej rzadko się zdarza – powiedziała. – Ale nie jest niemożliwe. Czasem czarodzieje nagle chorują albo ulegają wypadkom i trafiają do mugolskich szpitali. Lekarze robią, co mogą, żeby im pomóc. Ale oczywiście nie mają do dyspozycji naszych eliksirów i zaklęć, więc rezultaty bywają różne. Zwykle jesteśmy potem w stanie poprawić efekty ich pracy.  
Spojrzałam na nią z zaskoczeniem.  
– Tak, naprawdę zdarzają się takie przypadki. Gdybyśmy mieli pełną dokumentację medyczną Ellen Kraft, moglibyśmy ze stuprocentową pewnością potwierdzić jej tożsamość.  
– A tatuaż nie wystarczy? – zdziwiłam się.  
– Tatuaż jest poszlaką, ale to nie jest unikalny wzór. Mnóstwo dziewczyn chodzi po Londynie z jakimś kwiatem na łopatce, a sąsiedzi nie przyglądali się na tyle uważnie, żeby go potem jednoznacznie rozpoznać. Gdyby miała wytatuowany herb swojego rodu albo Durmstrangu, to co innego.  
– Rozumiem.  
– Jak widzisz, ciało nie ma też żadnych innych znaków szczególnych. Żadnych blizn, pieprzyków, skóra gładka jak u dziecka. Nawet nie ma przekłutych uszu. Naprawdę najtrudniej zidentyfikować przeciętnych młodych ludzi – oznajmiła, zerkając z irytacją na zwłoki.  
Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy mnie byłoby łatwo rozpoznać, gdybym leżała na tym miejscu ze zniszczoną twarzą. Nie wyróżniałam się chyba niczym szczególnym. Może powinnam sobie zrobić jakiś tatuaż?  
Zerknęłam na zaręczynową bransoletkę od Dennisa – srebrny łańcuszek z przywieszką w kształcie serca, na której wygrawerowano proste „L+D”. Ciekawe, czy ktokolwiek wpadłby na to, że L oznacza Melissę? Zresztą bransoletkę można zdjąć i założyć komuś innemu, więc to byłaby nawet słabsza poszlaka niż tatuaż Ellen.  
– No dobrze, skoro już obejrzeliśmy sobie zwłoki, to czas brać się do roboty. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że zginęła od strzału w tył głowy, ale zgodnie z procedurą musimy wszystko sprawdzić. A więc po pierwsze: ślady zaklęć. – Machnęła różdżką. Skóra ofiary rozjarzyła się leciutko i mniej więcej jednolicie. – Tak jak mówiłam, słaby ślad magicznego poprawiania cery. Moim zdaniem miała jakiś czarodziejski żel pod prysznic albo płyn do kąpieli. Pewnie jesteś trochę rozczarowana. To mało interesujący przypadek pod tym względem. Ofiary magicznych przestępstw zwykle aż świecą i to wszystkimi kolorami tęczy.  
Widziałam pacjentów w szpitalu otoczonych mgiełką kolorowych zaklęć uzdrawiających i monitorujących ich stan i domyśliłam się, że coś takiego pewnie wyglądałoby podobnie.  
– Skoro tu nic ciekawego nie znalazłyśmy, to obejrzyjmy uszkodzenia. – Wykonała kolejny gest różdżką i z ciała uniosła się szarawa mgła, która po chwili zatrzymała się dwie stopy nad zwłokami i przyjęła ich kształt. Większa część widmowej głowy zabarwiła się na czerwono, tak samo jak szrama na kolanie; poza tym jeszcze zaróżowiły się opuszki palców lewej dłoni. – Hm. Ciekawe. Spójrz na nogę. Musiała sobie rozciąć skórę niedługo przed śmiercią. Rana zdążyła się już zasklepić i zacząć goić. Nie sądzę, żeby rozbite kolano miało jakieś znaczenie, ale oczywiście muszę to umieścić w raporcie. Twarzą zajmiemy się za chwilę, ale popatrz na opuszki. – Podniosła lewą rękę martwej dziewczyny i pokazała mi wnętrze jej dłoni. – Skóra na czubkach jej palców jest twarda i się łuszczy. Ale tylko tych czterech. Kciuka nie. Rozumiesz, co to znaczy?  
Pokręciłam głową.  
– Myślę, że na czymś grała. Może na gitarze? W każdym razie to jakiś instrument, w którym trzeba naciskać struny palcami lewej ręki.  
– W ich mieszkaniu była gitara – przypomniałam sobie.  
– Czyli pasuje – ucieszyła się uzdrowicielka. – Musiała grać na niej niedługo przed śmiercią, bo kiedy ustały funkcje życiowe, jej opuszki wciąż były podrażnione.  
Odłożyła dłoń i spojrzała na głowę.  
– A teraz zobaczmy, jak moje zaklęcie poradzi sobie z rekonstrukcją twarzy. Opracowałam je sama i wciąż je testuję… – Skinęła na widmową głowę, która oderwała się od korpusu i uniosła się pół stopy nad resztą ciała, zniszczoną twarzą w naszą stronę. Następnie uzdrowicielka machnęła różdżką z niesamowitym skupieniem i w napięciu czekała na rezultat. Czerwony fragment widmowej głowy podzielił się na mniejsze drobinki, które zaczęły się poruszać i zamieniać miejscami. Domyśliłam się, że próbują wrócić na swoje pierwotne miejsce, i też z zapartym tchem śledziłam ich wędrówkę.  
Niestety, efekt końcowy był daleki od ideału. Krwawa miazga kształtem nieco bardziej przypominała ludzką twarz, ale wciąż brakowało w niej sporych fragmentów.  
– No cóż… – westchnęła uzdrowicielka. – Widać, że mugole nie zebrali wszystkiego. Gdyby to zabezpieczali nasi, byłaby większa szansa… Ale i tak jest nieźle. Zaklęcie powinno zaraz zasymulować to, czego brakuje.  
Faktycznie, ubytki wypełniły się szarą, widmową substancją. Kiedy forma się ustabilizowała, twarz rzeczywiście zaczęła wyglądać na ludzką i należącą do młodej dziewczyny, ale znałam co najmniej pięć osób, do których była podobna, i niektóre z nich przypominały ją bardziej niż Ellen.  
– Będę musiała jeszcze nad tym popracować. – Uzdrowicielka machnęła ręką. – Teraz podiagnozujemy ją jeszcze pod kilkoma mniej spektakularnymi kątami.  
Znów machnęła różdżką i widmowa głowa na powrót przyczepiła się do korpusu. Zniknął czerwony kolor obrażeń, a za to wewnątrz całego półprzezroczystego ciała uwidoczniły się wszystkie kości, przybierając lekko błękitną barwę.  
– Ładnie – skomentowała uzdrowicielka. – Żadnych złamań ani uszkodzeń, wszystkie kości są w tym samym wieku.  
– Jak to: w tym samym wieku?  
– Szkiele-Wzro – rzuciła tylko.  
– No tak – wymamrotałam, niezadowolona, że od razu się tego nie domyśliłam. – Żadnych odtwarzanych kości, wszystkie oryginalne.  
– Zgadza się. Teraz obejrzyjmy sobie tkanki miękkie…  
Kości zniknęły i w widmowym ciele uwidoczniły się różne organy i mięśnie, każdy w nieco innym odcieniu. Przyglądałam się temu z mieszaniną fascynacji i grozy.  
– Naprawdę wszyscy mamy coś podobnego w środku, wyobrażasz sobie? – powiedziała, zauważywszy moją minę.  
– Nie – odparłam szczerze.  
– Jeszcze będziesz miała okazję się o tym przekonać. Przyjrzyjmy się wszystkiemu po kolei…  
Zaczęła gestami oddzielać od siebie poszczególne narządy. Kompletnie się nie znałam na anatomii, więc tylko patrzyłam, jak rozplątuje połączenia, powiększa fragmenty, przygląda się im, a potem coś do siebie mamrocze i zabiera się do analizowania kolejnych. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam, że na półeczce w kącie bez przerwy pracuje samonotujące pióro. Zapewne było tam od początku i rejestrowało wszystkie spostrzeżenia pani Harper, tylko ja nie zwróciłam na to wcześniej uwagi, zaabsorbowana widokiem zwłok i przebiegiem ich badania.  
Miałam wrażenie, że spędziłam w prosektorium nie kilka godzin, ale kilka dni. Dlatego też nieco zdziwiłam się, kiedy po skończonych oględzinach uzdrowicielka wspomniała coś o przerwie na lunch.  
– Powiedz Andromedzie, że raport dostanie jutro. Ma szczęście, ludzie raczej nie umierają w święta, więc nasza denatka nie musiała czekać w kolejce. Gdyby ktoś ją zabił miesiąc później, mogłaby już nie mieć tak dobrze. – Pani Harper uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Chociaż zwłoki od aurorów mają priorytet, więc pewnie wszystko spadłoby na moją głowę…  
Przytaknęłam uprzejmie.  
– No to do zobaczenia i jeśli interesują cię sekcje, to wpadaj czasem, rzadko mnie tu ktoś odwiedza. A to wszystko jest takie szalenie ciekawe!  
– Dobrze, proszę pani. Boję się, że pani Tonks może mi dać dużo innych zadań, ale zobaczę, co się da zrobić. Do widzenia!  
Uśmiechnęłam się do niej na pożegnanie i wyszłam. Szczerze mówiąc, nie miałam pojęcia, czy chcę tu wracać. Z jednej strony nie było to najprzyjemniejsze miejsce w Londynie, ale z drugiej – naprawdę mogłam się tu sporo nauczyć. Postanowiłam odłożyć tę kwestię na później. Najpierw powinnam zrelacjonować pani Tonks, czego się dowiedziałam w prosektorium, potem zjeść lunch, bo strasznie zgłodniałam, a dopiero potem rozważać inne życiowe problemy.  
Już bez strachu przeszłam przez pusty korytarz z wieloma drzwiami i wyszłam z części szpitala dostępnej tylko dla personelu. Gwar w holu nieco mnie oszołomił, bo już zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić do ciszy, która panowała na dole. Nie dałam się jednak zbić z tropu i szybko przeniosłam się do Ministerstwa.  
Bez problemu złapałam windę i zjechałam na nasze piętro. Zamierzałam najpierw pójść do gabinetu pani Tonks, ale na korytarzu natknęłam się na Maddie Ormskirk.  
– Nie uwierzysz, co się stało! – oznajmiła mi pełnym niedowierzania głosem.  
– Co? – spytałam. Na szczęście moja głowa wciąż pełna była obrazów z sekcji zwłok, bo inaczej pewnie wyobraźnia zaczęłaby mi podsuwać obrazy zupełnie nieprawdopodobnych tragedii.  
– Pani Tonks zabroniła Jake’owi pracować nad sprawą Ellen Kraft. A ponieważ teraz nie zajmujemy się praktycznie niczym innym, to odesłała go do domu.  
Zamrugałam.  
– Co? Ale dlaczego?  
– Bo nie jest obiektywny. Wcześniej myśleli, że był tylko jej kolegą z pracy, no wiesz, Instytut jest duży, ludzie prowadzą różne badania, spotykają się i znają z widzenia i tak dalej. A teraz podobno wyszła jakaś informacja, z której wynika, że znali się całkiem blisko. No i nie wiem, czy przypadkiem trochę go nie podejrzewają. To znaczy wątpię, żeby to było na serio, ale wiesz, jak to jest we wstępnej fazie śledztwa: zbierają wszystko, co tylko uda im się znaleźć, a potem dopiero się temu przyglądają i eliminują to, co nie pasuje. Więc pewnie nie trzeba się martwić…  
Oszołomiona, wpatrywałam się w Maddie, która kontynuowała swój monolog.  
– Czekaj, chwilę. Kiedy go odesłali do domu? – zapytałam po chwili, kiedy już chyba powiedziała wszystko, co istotne.  
– Niedługo po tym, jak wyszłaś. Ogólnie okazało się, że w Londynie Ellen przyjaźniła się bliżej tylko z Norą i Jakiem. Może też z jakimiś mugolami, ale na razie nic konkretnego nie wiadomo.  
– A co z moim raportem? – zaniepokoiłam się.  
– Nat go sprawdziła i był w porządku, więc oddała go szefowej. A właśnie, jak ci się podobała sekcja? – zagadnęła z uśmiechem.  
– Szczerze mówiąc, myślałam, że będzie gorzej – przyznałam. – Pani Harper próbowała odtworzyć twarz, ale nie wyszło z tego nic, co można by wykorzystać.  
Maddie pokiwała głową.  
– Dobra, to cię już nie zatrzymuję, leć opowiedzieć wszystko szefowej.  
Uśmiechnęłam się z wdzięcznością i zrobiłam, jak powiedziała. Kiedy zapukałam i weszłam do gabinetu, pani Tonks siedziała za biurkiem i pochylała się nad jakimiś dokumentami.  
– Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam – odezwałam się nieśmiało.  
– Nie przeszkadza pani. Proszę usiąść. Słucham. – Spojrzała na mnie w skupieniu, odchylając się nieco do tyłu w swoim krześle.  
Streściłam jej przebieg mojej wizyty w szpitalu św. Munga.  
– Rozumiem – oznajmiła, kiedy skończyłam. – Dziękuję. A teraz druga sprawa. Panno Jones, czy zdaje sobie pani sprawę z tego, że pan Pears został odsunięty od tego śledztwa?  
Przytaknęłam.  
– I rozumie pani, co z tego wynika?  
Zmarszczyłam brwi.  
– Nie będzie z nami na razie pracował – odpowiedziałam powoli, niepewna, czy o to jej chodziło.  
– Też. Ale istotniejsze jest to, że od tej chwili nie może pani z nim rozmawiać na żaden temat związany ze śledztwem. Proszę o tym pamiętać.  
– Tak jest – odparłam, nieco zaskoczona. Nie zdążyłam jeszcze tego porządnie przemyśleć, ale to rzeczywiście miało sens.  
– Świetnie. Dostałam pani raport. Na razie tylko go przejrzałam, ale na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda naprawdę dobrze. Nie mam już dziś dla pani osobnych zleceń, więc może pani pomóc koleżankom z opracowywaniem dokumentacji, którą dostaliśmy od mugoli. Dobrze się pani dziś spisała.  
– Dziękuję, proszę pani!  
Wyszłam z jej gabinetu jak na skrzydłach. Wesoło wpadłam do naszego pokoju i przerwałam rozmowę moich koleżanek z Kevinem Whitbym. Wszyscy troje przysunęli sobie krzesła na kółkach do stołu laboratoryjnego i popijali herbatę. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby Nat albo Maddie zajmowały się w tej chwili dokumentami przekazanymi przez policję.  
– Cześć, Lis – odezwał się Kevin, kiedy zdejmowałam płaszcz.  
– Cześć – odparłam, siadając przy biurku. Złapałam swój kubek po herbacie i podjechałam do nich na krześle. – Co się dzieje?  
– Kevin nam właśnie opowiadał, jak jego partnerka przesłuchiwała Neville’a Longbottoma – powiedziała wesoło Nat. – Nie uwierzysz. Chłopak po prostu nie ma szczęścia w życiu.  
Maddie zachichotała. Kevin też z trudem utrzymywał powagę.  
– Czy ktoś mi wyjaśni, co w tym jest takiego śmiesznego? – spytałam, zdezorientowana.  
– Tess pracowała z rodzicami Neville’a, kiedy byli aurorami. No wiesz. To wyglądało raczej jak wizyta wkurzonej ciotki, a nie jak oficjalne przesłuchanie – odpowiedział mi wreszcie Kevin.  
– Ale dlaczego była wkurzona? Jaki on ma z tym związek? – Dalej nie rozumiałam.  
– Wyobraź sobie, że Neville Longbottom przychodził do pracy codziennie przez cały grudzień i w ogóle nie zauważył, że jego asystentka nie pojawiła się w Instytucie od tygodnia.  
– O rany… – jęknęłam. To brzmiało bardzo prawdopodobnie. Pan Longbottom bywał tak pochłonięty swoimi badaniami, że nie dostrzegał nic ani nikogo dookoła. Z łatwością mógł więc przegapić kilkudniową nieobecność Ellen.  
– Tess wzięła go w krzyżowy ogień pytań i w końcu przyznał, że większość czasu spędził w szpitalu św. Munga. Podobno prowadzi tam jakieś badania. Ellen za to miała pracować w Instytucie i nie zawracać mu głowy bez potrzeby, więc specjalnie go nie zdziwiło, że się z nim nie kontaktowała – wyjaśnił.  
Westchnęłam i przetarłam twarz. Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, jaka już jestem zmęczona.  
– Jak to możliwe, że człowiek znika i nikt tego nie zauważa? – spytałam.  
– To częstsze, niż ci się wydaje – odparł Kevin. – Ludzie tak naprawdę nie patrzą na innych. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, ile razy słyszałem, jak świadkowie przysięgali, że denat cały czas chodził do pracy albo szkoły, a potem się okazywało, że w okresie, o którym mówili, już dawno nie żył. Ludzki mózg tak działa. Utrwala sobie schematy i wypełnia nimi luki w miejscach, na które nie zwraca się szczególnej uwagi.  
– To naprawdę tak działa – wtrąciła Nat. – W szkole chodziłam regularnie na lekcje i wszyscy tak się do tego przyzwyczaili, że kiedy w piątej klasie miałam wypadek i parę dni przeleżałam w skrzydle szpitalnym, większość profesorów w ogóle nie zauważyła mojej nieobecności. Na dodatek kilka osób, które znały mnie z widzenia, przysięgało, że w tym czasie siedziałam obok nich na historii magii albo eliksirach. Wariactwo.  
– To jak możemy w ogóle ufać jakimkolwiek świadkom, skoro ludzie ulegają takim złudzeniom? – zdziwiłam się.  
– Tak naprawdę to trzeba po prostu przepytać jak najwięcej osób, które mają coś istotnego do powiedzenia, i odsiać prawdę od kłamstw, zmyśleń i nieważnych drobiazgów – wyjaśnił auror. – Zarzucamy sieć tak daleko, jak tylko się da. Z magicznymi przestępstwami jest łatwiej, bo jednak niewielu ludzi w tym kraju potrafi zabić różdżką. Niestety każdy głupi umie strzelić komuś w głowę i nie wymaga to zdolności magicznych ani lat treningu.  
Wszyscy spuściliśmy wzrok.  
– Biedna Ellen – westchnęłam.  
– Dlatego zupełnie nie rozumiem ludzi, którzy się na siebie obrażają i nie odzywają się do siebie przez całe lata. Przecież wystarczy się nie kontaktować przez kilka dni i ktoś znika – wtrąciła Maddie. – Człowiek sobie żyje i się utwierdza w swojej niechęci, a ten drugi ktoś może już dawno temu umarł. Albo zaginął. I ten obrażalski nic o tym nie wie, bo się odciął.  
– Nie generalizujmy, czasem zerwanie kontaktów jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem – zauważył Kevin. – Nie wszystkie znajomości są zdrowe i dobre dla człowieka. Są sytuacje, kiedy lepiej jest zacząć wszystko od zera.  
Przypomniałam sobie, że kiedyś zaręczył się z moją kuzynką, ale ich znajomość musiała zostać zerwana wskutek obowiązywania czarodziejskich zasad tajności. Byłam ciekawa, czy on też w tej chwili o tym pomyślał. Jednak nie odważyłam się nic na ten temat powiedzieć.  
– Naprawdę podejrzewacie Jake’a? – spytałam zamiast tego.  
Kevin trochę się zmieszał. Widocznie nie spodziewał się, że poruszę tę kwestię, ale szybko odzyskał kontenans.  
– Wiem, wiem, to nasz Jake, nie skrzywdziłby nawet muchy i tak dalej, ale przecież nie mogę go wykluczyć tylko dlatego, że go znam. Wymiar sprawiedliwości tak nie działa. Musimy mieć dowody i zrobić to porządnie, inaczej zaszkodzimy i jemu, i sobie.  
Nat i Maddie pokiwały głowami ze zrozumieniem.  
– Ale to okropne – westchnęłam.  
– Lis, przecież my jeszcze nikogo nie oskarżamy. Zresztą według waszego raportu przez ostatni miesiąc w mieszkaniu nie było nikogo oprócz Ellen, Nory i mugoli, więc to na pewno nie Jake pociągnął za spust.  
– No to dlaczego go odsunęliście?  
– Bo ją znał i mógłby wpływać na dowody, nawet nieumyślnie – wyjaśnił Kevin.  
– Ale Jake nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił! – zaprotestowałam.  
– Lis, pamiętaj, że jesteście nowi i dopiero się uczycie. A ta praca nie jest miła, łatwa i przyjemna, nawet jeśli człowiek prowadzi śledztwo dotyczące zupełnie obcego człowieka. Niedoświadczony pracownik osobiście zaangażowany w sprawę to gotowy przepis na katastrofę – tłumaczył cierpliwie.  
– A doświadczony niby lepiej by sobie poradził? – spytała sceptycznie Maddie.  
– Być może, ale jeśli ktoś pracuje w tym parę lat, lepiej zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak reaguje w trudnej sytuacji. I przełożeni też wiedzą, czy mogą mu ufać. Ale nawet doświadczonych aurorów tylko w ostateczności przydziela się do spraw, w które są osobiście zaangażowani.  
Znów pomyślałam o Kevinie i mojej mugolskiej kuzynce, której wymazano pamięć, i zrobiło mi się jeszcze bardziej smutno.  
– A udało wam się znaleźć tę jej współlokatorkę? – zagadnęła Nat.  
Kevin pokręcił głową.  
– Od nowego roku miała zacząć pracę badawczą w Hogwarcie razem z dwoma innymi osobami z Instytutu. Phoebe Williams i Eve Bauman dotarły bez problemu, ale Nora Grajewicz się nie pojawiła. Instytut nie był nam w stanie udzielić jednoznacznej informacji, czy miała wrócić z urlopu już teraz, czy dopiero za tydzień, więc może w tej chwili jest gdzieś na nartach albo u mugolskiej rodziny i nie ma pojęcia, że jej przyjaciółka nie żyje, a my jej szukamy. Zajął się tym Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów i zobaczymy, czy im się uda ją namierzyć.  
– Fakt, w Instytucie mają niezły bałagan w papierach – stwierdziła Maddie. – Nigdy nie wiedzieli, czy jesteśmy w delegacji, czy na urlopie.  
– Pamiętam, jak wszyscy mnie szukali na wykopaliskach w Yorkshire i panikowali, że zaginęłam, a ja tymczasem z dziećmi stawiałam zamki z piasku na plaży w Portugalii – dodała z rozbawieniem Nat.  
Maddie parsknęła śmiechem.  
– A ja im nawet mówiłam, że jesteś na urlopie! I chyba tylko dlatego nie wszczęli alarmu na cały kraj. Ale twój wniosek urlopowy znaleźli dopiero po tygodniu.  
– Niesamowite. – Pokręciłam głową. – U nas chyba panował w tym jakiś większy porządek.  
– Bo wy nie mieliście tyle służbowych wyjazdów – odparła Maddie. – Zresztą w szkockim oddziale było was tak mało, że od razu byście zauważyli, gdyby ktoś się nie pojawił rano w pracy.  
– No tak – przyznałam. – A w Londynie cały dzień siedziałam za moim biurkiem w Instytucie albo w archiwum Ministerstwa, więc też łatwo było mnie zlokalizować.  
– My tu mamy większy porządek. Przekonacie się, kiedy będziecie brać urlop – powiedział Kevin i podniósł się z krzesła. – Muszę już lecieć, mam jeszcze parę rzeczy do zrobienia przed wyjściem. – Odstawił swoje krzesło do kąta, z którego je wcześniej wziął, na stojąco dopił resztkę herbaty z kubka i ruszył do drzwi. – Do jutra, dziewczyny!  
– Cześć! – rzuciłam, podczas gdy Nat i Maddie odpowiedziały „Do jutra”.  
Kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, spytałam:  
– Potrzebujecie pomocy z tą dokumentacją?  
– Już wszystko ogarnięte – odparła Nat. – Mugole zrobili naprawdę dużo dobrej roboty. I nawet się zastanawiałyśmy, czy to nie jest zupełnie mugolskie przestępstwo i tylko przypadkiem jego ofiarą padła czarownica.  
– Na razie wszystko na to wskazuje – zgodziła się Maddie. – Żadnych magicznych śladów. Tak naprawdę jedyną magiczną podejrzaną, którą trzeba wykluczyć, jest jej współlokatorka.  
– A czy czarodziej nie mógłby się jakoś zamaskować, żeby nie zostawić magicznego śladu swojej obecności? – spytałam.  
– O to lepiej spytaj szefową. Pewnie wszystko jest możliwe, jeśli się ma odpowiednie środki i zdolności. – Nat wzruszyła ramionami.  
– Kevin wspominał, że pewnie jutro będzie duże spotkanie zespołu śledczego, to może dowiemy się czegoś więcej – zauważyła Maddie.  
Skinęłam głową i zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy opłaca mi się robić nową herbatę w pracy, czy poczekać z tym do powrotu do domu.  
– Jeśli nie masz nic innego do roboty, możesz już iść – stwierdziła Nat. – My już sobie ze wszystkim poradzimy, a ty wyglądasz na wykończoną.  
– Jeszcze jest dosyć wcześnie – zaoponowałam. Nie chciałabym zostać posądzona o to, że za mało się przykładam do nowej pracy.  
– Ale przecież i tak nie masz nic do roboty – zdziwiła się. – Hm, pewnie możesz poczytać sobie opis procedur zabezpieczenia śladów na miejscu magicznej eksplozji, tego chyba jeszcze się nie uczyłaś… Albo… czekaj, a odpisałaś twojej przyjaciółce z Hogwartu?  
– O rany, rzeczywiście, kompletnie o tym zapomniałam!  
Wyjęłam z kieszeni list od Eve, który dostałam dziś rano, i jeszcze raz przebiegłam go wzrokiem. Sięgnęłam po czysty kawałek papieru, szybko nakreśliłam parę zdań odpowiedzi, włożyłam do koperty i ją zaadresowałam.  
– Wrzuć do ministerialnej skrzynki, na pewno będzie szła jakaś oficjalna korespondencja do Hogwartu, to wyślą przy okazji też twój list – odezwała się Nat znad jakiegoś dokumentu, który właśnie czytała.  
– Dzięki, tak zrobię – odparłam.  
Do godziny, o której powinnam kończyć pracę, zostało jeszcze trochę czasu, więc otworzyłam skrypt z metodyką zabezpieczania śladów magicznych i zaczęłam sobie powtarzać kolejne punkty. Nie była to bardzo fascynująca lektura, ale wolałam się upewnić, że niczego nie zaniedbałam przy mojej pierwszej poważnej sprawie. Czułabym się okropnie, gdyby morderca Ellen nie został złapany tylko i wyłącznie przez mój głupi błąd albo nieuwagę.  
– Dobra, dziewczyny, koniec! – wykrzyknęła nagle Maddie. – Godzina wybiła, czas do domu!  
Podniosłam wzrok i ze zdumieniem popatrzyłam na zegarek. Najwyraźniej tak się zaczytałam, że zupełnie straciłam poczucie czasu.  
– Hurra! – odparła wesoło Nat i wrzuciła całą stertę papierów, nad którą pracowała, do specjalnie zabezpieczonej szuflady w swoim biurku.  
Maddie zrobiła to samo i jeszcze zanim zdążyłam zamknąć i odłożyć swój skrypt, one już były w zimowych płaszczach.  
– Do domu, Lis! – powiedziała Nat z uśmiechem, kiedy ruszały do drzwi. – I nie zaśnij w autobusie. Pa!  
– Cześć! – krzyknęłam za nimi, ale ich już nie było.  
Wstałam i powoli przygotowałam się do wyjścia. Na korytarzu panował spory ruch, bo większość pracowników biurowych właśnie o tej porze kończyła zmianę. Zamknęłam drzwi do naszego pokoju i włączyłam się w strumień czarodziejów i czarownic. Szybko dotarłam w ten sposób do wind, ale niestety musiałam chwilę poczekać, bo zdążyła się już tam uformować kolejka.  
Kiedy tak stałam, pomyślałam sobie, że nie mam ochoty wracać w tym stanie do domu. Najchętniej poszłabym na obiad z Dennisem i przespałabym się u niego w mieszkaniu, bo byłam taka zmęczona, a on mieszkał bliżej Ministerstwa niż ja…  
Wreszcie udało mi się wsiąść do windy, przejść przez główny hol i wyjść na mugolską ulicę. Chciałam właśnie wyciągnąć telefon i zadzwonić do Dennisa, kiedy przede mną wyrósł jak spod ziemi Jake Pears.  
– Cześć – powiedział ponuro.  
– Cześć – odparłam, mierząc go pytającym wzrokiem.  
– Chcesz coś zjeść? – spytał.  
Zastanowiłam się.  
– Jenny pewnie coś ugotowała, możesz pojechać ze mną do domu na obiad – zaproponowałam. Kiedy to powiedziałam, uświadomiłam sobie, że przecież chciałam iść gdzieś z Dennisem, ale cóż, jak człowiek szybciej mówi, niż myśli, musi ponosić konsekwencje.  
– Chciałem raczej… na osobności – powiedział smętnie.  
– Ale i tak nie mogę rozmawiać z tobą o Ellen – zaznaczyłam.  
Spojrzał na mnie, jakby się nad czymś bardzo intensywnie zastanawiał.  
– No dobrze, to nie będę zawracał ci głowy. Do zobaczenia w pracy. – Odwrócił się i odszedł.  
Zanim zdążyłam zareagować, już wmieszał się w tłum mugoli i zniknął mi z oczu.  
Włączyłam telefon, żeby jednak zadzwonić do Dennisa, ale przyszła od niego wiadomość sprzed półgodziny, że będzie do późna w pracy, bo znów zdarzyła się jakaś spektakularna katastrofa i trzeba posprzątać. Westchnęłam i powlokłam się na przystanek autobusowy.  
Przez całą drogę do domu zastanawiałam się, jak to jest, że w tych serialach i filmach kryminalnych wszystkie ślady układają się w jakąś sensowną całość i dokądś prowadzą, a u nas to po prostu jakaś garstka przypadkowych informacji. Czy to kwestia naszej niekompetencji?  
Trochę żałowałam, że jednak się nie uparłam, by pomóc dziewczynom z tą mugolską dokumentacją. Może policja, która na pewno pracowała już nad dziesiątkami, jeśli nie setkami podobnych spraw, stworzyła o wiele bardziej przydatny obraz całości?  
Zresztą kto mógłby chcieć zabić Ellen? Przecież nie Nora ani Jake. Może ktoś z Rosji? Ale dlaczego? Była czarownicą ze starożytnego rodu, więc raczej nie miałaby okazji nawet zetknąć się z jakimkolwiek mugolem, a co dopiero tak mu się narazić, żeby powstał wiarygodny motyw morderstwa.  
W ogóle to wszystko nie mieściło mi się w głowie. Biedna Ellen.  
Tak się zamyśliłam, że mało nie przegapiłam mojego przystanku. Było zimno i wiało, więc ruszyłam do domu szybkim marszem, marząc o ciepłym obiedzie i spokojnej rozmowie z Jenny.  
Niestety, spotkało mnie rozczarowanie. Kiedy weszłam, okazało się, że nikogo nie ma. W kuchni znalazłam hamburgera z frytkami do odgrzania i kartkę od Jenny. Najwyraźniej wypadło jej jakieś nagłe spotkanie i nie mogła na mnie poczekać.  
Nieco zawiedziona, postąpiłam zgodnie z instrukcjami i zjadłam to, co mi zostawiła. Popiłam gorącą herbatą, żeby się rozgrzać, i usiadłam w salonie przed telewizorem. Chciałam oderwać myśli od pracy, ale leciały akurat same seriale kryminalne. Zrezygnowałam i poszłam do swojego pokoju, ale byłam zbyt zmęczona, żeby czytać, więc postanowiłam po prostu się położyć.  
Kiedy wreszcie zamknęłam oczy i zaczęłam zasypiać, przypomniałam sobie, że jestem sama w domu. Tak jak Ellen, kiedy zginęła. A gdybym teraz poszła po coś do lodówki, to ktoś mógłby się zakraść od tyłu i mnie zastrzelić, i…  
Nagle oprzytomniałam i usiadłam na łóżku. W domu panowała idealna cisza, nie licząc cichego brzęczenia urządzeń. Nasłuchiwałam przez dłuższą chwilę, ale nic się nie działo, więc położyłam się z powrotem.  
Myślałam, że nie zasnę, ale następnym, co pamiętam, był dźwięk budzika.

Wstałam i półprzytomnie powlokłam się do łazienki. W środku było parno, a na kaloryferze leżał wciąż wilgotny ręcznik Jenny. Domyśliłam się, że wróciła w środku nocy i była zmarznięta, więc postanowiła wziąć gorącą kąpiel. Coś takiego zdarzało jej się nie pierwszy raz i pewnie też nie ostatni, ale wciąż pamiętałam o Ellen, która zginęła we własnym domu przy otwartej lodówce, i o ludzkim przyzwyczajeniu do schematów, więc postanowiłam na wszelki wypadek zajrzeć do jej sypialni i się upewnić, czy naprawdę wszystko jest w porządku.  
Po cichu podeszłam do drzwi jej pokoju i ostrożnie nacisnęłam klamkę. Pościel na jej łóżku była rozkopana, a sama Jenny spała w najlepsze pośród tego chaosu, przytulając policzek do zamkniętego laptopa.  
Uspokojona, wycofałam się po cichu i wróciłam do łazienki. Czyli świat nie zwariował i w większości przypadków znajome osoby jednak nie giną. To oczywiste i wynika z rachunku prawdopodobieństwa, ale mimo to czasem człowiek potrzebuje sobie o tym przypomnieć.  
Zjadłam śniadanie i ruszyłam do pracy. Byłam wyspana i w o wiele lepszym humorze niż poprzedniego dnia. Dennis się nie odzywał od wczoraj, więc wysłałam mu radosne życzenie dobrego dnia i zapytałam, czy spotkamy się po pracy. Nie odpowiadał, więc wyciągnęłam książkę i spróbowałam skupić się na czytaniu, ale nie bardzo mi szło. Kiedy wreszcie stanęłam przed wejściem do Ministerstwa, a mój narzeczony wciąż nie dawał znaku życia, nagle dopadł mnie ten sam niepokój, który kazał mi rano zajrzeć do pokoju Jenny.  
Odetchnęłam głęboko i wybrałam jego numer.  
– Słucham? – odezwał się po chwili zaspany męski głos.  
– Dennis? Wszystko w porządku? – spytałam natychmiast.  
– Co? Tak, wszystko okej – wymamrotał. – Lis? Co się dzieje?  
– Po prostu nie odzywałeś się od wczoraj i chciałam sprawdzić, czy nic się nie stało – wyjaśniłam.  
– Dlaczego coś miałoby się stać? Przecież normalnie czasem nie rozmawiamy przez dzień czy dwa, bo mamy dużo roboty, i do tej pory ci to nie przeszkadzało – odezwał się już przytomniej. – Czy to ma jakiś związek z tą Ellen?  
– Nie. Tak. Trochę. No bo wiesz, jakie to życie jest nieprzewidywalne, człowiek może zginąć przy otwieraniu lodówki albo, nie wiem, spaść ze schodów i sobie zrobić krzywdę. A ty masz jeszcze niebezpieczną pracę, mogło ci się coś stać i…  
– Lis. Lizzy. Skarbie. Moja praca nie jest niebezpieczna. Najgorszą rzeczą, która tu się komukolwiek przydarzyła, było zamienienie nosa w kawałek gotowanego kalafiora. U Weasleyów się robi zabawne przedmioty, a nie broń masowego rażenia. To nie jest niebezpieczne, tylko cholernie trudno się po tym sprząta. – Westchnął. – Jeśli ta praca mnie wykończy, to właśnie przez to, że w kółko muszę doprowadzać magazyn do porządku, bo ktoś coś źle zabezpieczył. I na dodatek tracimy zapasy cennych składników, bo gdzieś coś wybucha albo zostaje zalane, i potem trzeba zamawiać je od nowa i czekać na dostawę… Na przykład straciliśmy w zeszłym tygodniu cały transport rogów dwurożca, bo z nieznanych przyczyn odpaliły jednorazowe różdżki, które leżały tuż obok… Straciliśmy też inne składniki, ale akurat ich potrzebowałem do pracy nad moim eliksirem.  
– Tym, który zmienia człowieka na jakiś czas w metamorfmaga? – przypomniałam sobie.  
– Tak – odparł z mieszaniną irytacji i rozpaczy. Musiał być naprawdę na skraju wyczerpania. – A nawet gdybym ich nie stracił, to i tak nie mam czasu się tym zajmować. Serio, George i Lee zaczęli już się zastanawiać nad zatrudnieniem skrzatów, które by się zajmowały tylko tym, bo my już nie wyrabiamy.  
Nagle poczułam koszmarne wyrzuty sumienia, że przeszkadzam mu zupełnie bez powodu.  
– Przepraszam, że cię obudziłam – powiedziałam.  
– Nic nie szkodzi, Lis – odparł automatycznie. – I tak zaraz powinienem wstawać do pracy.  
– To miłego dnia. – Nie odważyłam się już proponować spotkania po południu. Nawet gdyby się zgodził, pewnie wciąż byłby kompletnie wykończony, więc tylko zjedlibyśmy obiad i rozeszli się do domów.  
– Miłego dnia, Lizzy. – Dennis się rozłączył.  
Wyłączyłam telefon i weszłam do budynku Ministerstwa. W moim pokoju nie było jeszcze nikogo, więc bez pośpiechu zdjęłam płaszcz, po czym napełniłam czajnik. Kiedy go włączałam, w drzwiach stanęła pani Tonks.  
– Dzień dobry, panno Jones. Kiedy przyjdzie pan Pears, proszę go do mnie przysłać.  
– Dzień dobry. Dobrze, tak zrobię – odparłam.  
– I niech pani będzie gotowa na to, że dziś najpóźniej o dwunastej ma się odbyć zebranie zespołu śledczego w sprawie śmierci Jeleny Kraft – dodała. – Proszę to przekazać pozostałym osobom, które nad tym pracują.  
– Tak jest.  
Pani Tonks wyszła, a ja zrobiłam sobie herbatę. Czas mijał i nikt nie przychodził, więc wyjrzałam na korytarz. Było na nim zadziwiająco pusto jak na tę porę dnia – zwykle czarodzieje i czarownice spieszyli do pracy albo odwiedzali kolegów z sąsiednich pokojów i wymieniali się opowieściami o tym, jak spędzili ubiegły wieczór. Wydawało mi się, że gdzieś w okolicach wind rozlegał się całkiem głośno gwar rozmów większej grupy osób, ale przestrzeń w Ministerstwie była tak pozakrzywiana, że mogłam się całkowicie mylić.  
Zauważyłam Ronalda Weasleya, który szybkim krokiem szedł w tamtą stronę, więc zapytałam go, czy coś się stało.  
– Awaria windy – odparł, przewracając oczami.  
– Ale to chyba nic takiego? – zdziwiłam się. Windy odbywały codziennie mnóstwo kursów, więc co najmniej raz w tygodniu zdarzało się, że któraś odmawiała posłuszeństwa. – Wszystkie się zepsuły?  
– Nie, tylko jedna, ale jechał nią akurat ten mugol z policji, więc zrobiła się straszna awantura.  
– Mugol? A co on tu robi?  
– Przyjechał na to wasze spotkanie dotyczące morderstwa, nie słyszałaś o tym? – Pan Weasley popatrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem. – Myślałem, że pracujesz nad tą sprawą.  
– Pracuję, ale nie wiedziałam, że on na nim będzie – wyjaśniłam.  
– No tak. A ja już idę, bo oczywiście wszyscy stoją tam jak barany, zamiast zrobić coś pożytecznego. Myślałby człowiek, że ludzie z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów nie będą się zachowywać jak pierwsi lepsi gapie. Dostałem wiadomość od Harry’ego. – Pokazał mi papierowy samolocik, który zamachał zaczarowanymi skrzydłami, chcąc się uwolnić, ale pan Weasley mocno go trzymał. – Gdyby nie to, pewnie w ogóle bym przegapił tę całą imprezę. Założę się, że Kirkwood nie da wam żyć na tym zebraniu.  
Ruszył dalej i po chwili zniknął za załomem korytarza.  
Wróciłam do pokoju. Uznałam, że pewnie i tak prędzej czy później odwiedzi mnie ktoś, kto stał w tłumie gapiów, który tak irytował pana Pottera, i opowie mi wszystko ze szczegółami, więc usiadłam przy biurku i spokojnie napiłam się herbaty.  
Miałam rację. Po niecałym kwadransie przyszły Nat i Maddie – obie w świetnych humorach.  
– Lis, nie uwierzysz, co się stało – oznajmiła Maddie, zdejmując płaszcz.  
– Wiem, zepsuła się winda, którą jechał pan Kirkwood z mugolskiej policji – odparłam.  
– No to w takim razie uwierzysz – powiedziała z trochę mniejszym entuzjazmem.  
– Wiem, że to okrutne – wtrąciła Nat, która zdążyła już powiesić swoje okrycie. – To trochę jak znęcanie się nad zwierzętami. Ale nigdy bym się nie śmiała z kogoś, kto by się naprawdę bał. Przecież większość mojej rodziny to mugole.  
– Już nie kryguj się, Nat, myślę, że nawet mugole by się śmiali z Kirkwooda, gdyby odstawił im taką szopkę – odparła Maddie.  
– Ale co się właściwie stało? – Nie wytrzymałam.  
Maddie przewróciła oczami.  
– Winda zatrzymała się stopę nad naszym piętrem, no wiesz, tak, że praktycznie można by było z niej wysiąść, gdyby otworzyć drzwi. Ale oczywiście przepisy bezpieczeństwa tego zabraniają, jeśli nie jest zagrożone życie istot inteligentnych, więc trzeba tam stać, aż ją naprawią albo przynajmniej przesuną równo z poziomem piętra. Ludzie w środku widzieli tych na korytarzu i vice versa. No i pech chciał, że utknął tam ten okropny Kirkwood razem z Harrym Potterem.  
– Ojej – jęknęłam, bo już mniej więcej wiedziałam, czego się spodziewać.  
– No właśnie – wtrąciła Nat.  
– No więc nasz wielki pogromca Voldemorta stał tam, taki biedny i uprzejmy, i próbował wytłumaczyć Kirkwoodowi, jak to wszystko się odbywa, i zapewniał go, że nie należy się niepokoić. Ale oczywiście Kirkwood się nadął i zrobił się cały czerwony... Swoją drogą, myślałam, że ktoś rzucił na niego zaklęcie rozdymające, ale najwyraźniej on potrafi ten efekt osiągnąć całkowicie po mugolsku. No i zaraz zaczął robić awanturę, że jak to się go traktuje i że specjalnie mu robimy trudności, i tak dalej. I darł się tak chyba przez pół godziny, aż w końcu ktoś im pomógł i spuścił windę na poziom naszego piętra. Ja się w ogóle dziwię, że Harry Potter miał tyle cierpliwości i nie spetryfikował go po minucie ten awantury. Ja bym nie wytrzymała.  
– Ale jak mu się w takim razie udało wysłać wiadomość do pana Weasleya? – zdziwiłam się.  
– Kiedy zebrało się więcej osób, Kirkwoodowi znudziło się wrzeszczenie na towarzysza niedoli i zaczął się pieklić na nas, bo widocznie zauważył, że zupełnie się nie przejmujemy jego oburzeniem – wyjaśniła Maddie.  
Pomyślałam, że wbrew temu, co obie twierdziły, pan Kirkwood zapewne był jednak dość mocno przestraszony, ale nie chciał tego okazać i ukrył swój niepokój pod maską gniewu. W końcu mugol w czarodziejskim świecie zawsze znajdował się na słabszej pozycji i dwa razy bym się zastanowiła, zanim zaczęłabym się z kogoś takiego śmiać. Nawet jeśli był tak niesympatyczny jak przedstawiciel mugolskiej policji.  
– Pani Tonks mówiła, że będzie dziś zebranie w sprawie śmierci Ellen – powiedziałam, żeby zmienić temat. – Podobno ten Kirkwood przyjechał właśnie w tej sprawie.  
– No tak. Nat, przejrzyj moje dokumenty, a ja przejrzę twoje. Lis, wstawisz wodę na herbatę? – spytała Maddie.  
Obie usiadły do swoich biurek i wymieniły się stertami papierów wyjętych z zabezpieczonych szuflad. Ponieważ i tak nie miałam nic innego do roboty, włączyłam czajnik.  
W tym momencie do pokoju wszedł Jake.  
– Cześć, wiem, że nie możecie nic mówić w mojej obecności, ale może chociaż wypijemy razem herbatę bez omawiania służbowych tajemnic? – rzucił na jednym oddechu, rozglądając się z niepokojem, jakby był tu intruzem, a nie stałym pracownikiem.  
Zrobiło mi się smutno. Przecież jeszcze przedwczoraj rano siedzieliśmy tu razem i rozmawialiśmy o nowym roku. Nigdy bym nie uwierzyła, że aż tyle może się zmienić w tak krótkim czasie.  
– Pani Tonks chciała cię widzieć – powiedziałam, kiedy zdjął płaszcz.  
– A, okej, dzięki, Lis – wykrztusił i wyszedł.  
– Mam nadzieję, że szybko wyjaśnią tę sprawę, bo to napięcie nas wykończy – powiedziała znad swojej sterty papierów Nat.  
– Chyba przede wszystkim wykończy jego – odparła Maddie, również pochylona nad dokumentacją. – Nie dość, że stracił przyjaciółkę, to jeszcze wszyscy w pracy się od niego odsuwają.  
– Przecież taka jest procedura – zauważyłam, czując, jak kraje mi się serce.  
– To nie znaczy, że musi nam się to podobać – mruknęła Maddie.  
Czajnik zaszumiał i się wyłączył, więc nalałam wrzątku do kubków podstawionych przez moje koleżanki.  
– Jest nowa sprawa – oznajmił Jake, wchodząc do naszego pokoju z cienkim plikiem kartek. Na jego twarzy wyraźnie malowała się ulga, że wreszcie będzie mógł wrócić do pracy. Nalałam wrzątku też do jego kubka i wrzuciłam do niego torebkę jego ulubionej herbaty.  
– Super! Gratulacje! – wykrzyknęły naraz Nat i Maddie. Najwyraźniej obie były przekonane, że to rozwiąże wszystkie napięcia w naszym zespole.  
– Proszę – powiedziałam, podsuwając mu kubek.  
– Dzięki, Lis. – Wziął go i przez chwilę w jego oczach błysnęła dawna wesołość. – Mam się z tym zapoznać i…  
– Drogie panie, zapraszam na zebranie. – W drzwiach do naszego pokoju nagle stanęła pani Tonks. – Mam nadzieję, że wszystkie raporty są już gotowe. Sala konferencyjna numer 3.  
Zerwałyśmy się z miejsc w lekkiej panice, bo żadna z nas nie była całkowicie przygotowana. Maddie i Nat wymieniły się stertami dokumentów, a ja złapałam egzemplarz mojego raportu, który trzymałam do tej pory w zabezpieczonej szufladzie.  
Jake usiadł przy swoim biurku.  
– Powodzenia, dziewczyny – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.  
– Nie dziękujemy – rzuciła ze zdenerwowaniem Nat.  
– Oczywiście, że dziękujemy – poprawiła ją wesoło Maddie.  
Ja tylko się uśmiechnęłam i wyszłyśmy.  
Nie byłam jeszcze nigdy w tej sali konferencyjnej, moje koleżanki chyba też nie, więc dobrze, że towarzyszyła nam pani Tonks, bo bez niej mogłybyśmy naprawdę długo błądzić po zakrzywionych korytarzach naszego departamentu.  
Kiedy weszłyśmy, czekało już na nas kilkanaście osób. Większość obecnych zajęła miejsca na krzesłach, które wyposażone były w małe rozkładane blaty do pisania. Ustawiono je w równe rzędy, więc od razu nasunęło mi się skojarzenie ze szkolną klasą. Aurorka Tess Kowalski przechadzała się przed nimi tam i z powrotem jak wyprowadzona z równowagi nauczycielka, a obok, opierając się o ścianę, stał Kevin Whitby. W pierwszym rzędzie zauważyłam wyraźnie zdenerwowanego pana Kirkwooda. Obok siedział pan Potter i próbował mu coś tłumaczyć półgłosem, ale chyba nie na wiele się to zdawało.  
Zajęłyśmy wolne miejsca nieco z tyłu i dopiero wtedy rozejrzałam się nieco dokładniej. Kojarzyłam kilkoro aurorów z widzenia. Zauważyłam uzdrowicielkę Harper, która przeprowadzała sekcję zwłok Ellen. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie lekko i skinęła mi głową, kiedy zobaczyła, że na nią patrzę. Odruchowo odpowiedziałam jej tym samym. Było też parę nieznanych mi czarodziejów.  
– Chyba możemy zaczynać – oznajmiła głośno Tess Kowalski.  
Wszyscy obecni przerwali prowadzone akurat rozmowy i spojrzeli na nią z uwagą.  
– Szanowni państwo – powiedziała nieco ciszej. – Zebraliśmy się tutaj, żeby omówić dotychczasowe postępy w naszym śledztwie dotyczącym śmierci młodej czarownicy o niepotwierdzonej tożsamości. Na podstawie zeznań jej mugolskich sąsiadów i materiałów zebranych przez policję założyliśmy wstępnie, że to Jelena Kraft, Rosjanka, pracownica Magicznego Instytutu Naukowego im. Karen Wright. Wciąż jednak nie mamy stuprocentowej pewności. Eithne, przedstawisz nam wyniki sekcji?  
Uzdrowicielka wstała, ale nie wyszła przed zebranych, tylko zaczęła mówić ze swojego miejsca.  
– Nie będę państwa zanudzać szczegółami, zainteresowanych odsyłam do mojego raportu. Zbadałam zwłoki i mogę jednoznacznie stwierdzić, że denatka została zabita z mugolskiej broni palnej. Na ciele nie było żadnych śladów użycia szkodliwej magii. Oddano jeden strzał, który natychmiast ją zabił – powiedziała krótko i usiadła.  
– Dziękuję. Andromedo?  
Pani Tonks wstała.  
– W mieszkaniu nie znaleźliśmy żadnych śladów niebezpiecznych zaklęć. Przez ostatnie tygodnie nie przebywali też tam żadni czarodzieje oprócz dwóch lokatorek, więc możemy wykluczyć udział osoby magicznej.  
– Chyba że zrobiła to współlokatorka – wtrącił ktoś z obecnych.  
– Przepraszam, źle się wyraziłam – odparła spokojnie pani Tonks. – Możemy wykluczyć udział osoby trzeciej należącej do świata czarodziejów. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że jedynym narzędziem zbrodni była mugolska broń. Szczegółowy opis i kopia zebranych śladów znajduje się w raporcie.  
Skończyła mówić i usiadła.  
– Dziękuję. A teraz chciałabym poprosić pana Kirkwooda o przedstawienie wyników dotychczasowego śledztwa policji. – Aurorka spojrzała uprzejmie na mugola, który wstał i rozejrzał się po sali z wyraźną niechęcią.  
– Drodzy państwo – mimo że był wytrącony z równowagi, zaczął mówić spokojnym, rzeczowym tonem; najwyraźniej nawykł do przemawiania do większych grup osób – policji udało się ustalić nieco więcej. Znamy rodzaj i kaliber broni, z której zabito tę dziewczynę. Dostali państwo kopię raportu na ten temat. Nie są pewnie państwo ekspertami w tej dziedzinie, ja też nim nie jestem, powiem więc od razu, co jest najistotniejsze. Otóż z tej broni już zabijano. Nasz system ją rozpoznał.  
Na sali zapanowała wrzawa. Tego nikt się nie spodziewał.  
– Cisza! – huknęła Tess Kowalski. – Proszę kontynuować.  
Kirkwood wyprostował się, jakby przypomniał sobie, że jest pełnoprawnym uczestnikiem tego zebrania.  
– Tej broni używano czterokrotnie w ciągu ostatnich siedmiu lat. Przynajmniej o tylu użyciach wiemy – zaznaczył. – Wszystkie ofiary to osoby o nieustalonej tożsamości. Wszystkie zginęły od strzału w głowę. Przed zebraniem przekazałem pani Kowalski dokumentację fotograficzną. Może to wasi.  
– Dziękuję, panie Kirkwood. To z pewnością bardzo cenne informacje. Czy policja wytypowała jakichś podejrzanych? – Aurorka spojrzała na niego badawczo.  
– Niestety, jeszcze za wcześnie na jakiekolwiek konkluzje – odparł dyplomatycznie.  
– Dziękuję.  
Pan Kirkwood usiadł.  
– Proszę teraz o zabranie głosu Audrey Weasley z Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów.  
Wstała wysoka, ciemnowłosa czarownica, która do tej pory siedziała w pierwszym rzędzie i uważnie notowała.  
– Dzień dobry. Mój departament został poproszony o skontaktowanie się z rodziną panny Jeleny Kraft i odnalezienie panny Nory Grajewicz. O ile pierwsze zadanie doskonale się powiodło, o tyle w przypadku drugiego pojawiły się pewne trudności – wyrecytowała.  
Nie miałam pojęcia, czy była zdenerwowana i nauczyła się swojego wystąpienia na pamięć, żeby się nie pomylić, czy taki po prostu był jej sposób mówienia.  
– Kontakt z rodziną panny Kraft został nawiązany bardzo szybko. Dostaliśmy obietnicę, że prawdopodobnie jeszcze dziś ktoś z jej bliskich krewnych zostanie przysłany do Anglii, żeby zidentyfikować zwłoki. Najwyraźniej panna Kraft nie utrzymywała kontaktów z rodziną od czasu wyjazdu z kraju, więc żadne z nich nie jest w stanie udzielić aktualnych informacji na jej temat.  
Wszyscy słuchali z uwagą.  
– Z panną Grajewicz sprawa okazała się bardziej skomplikowana. Według informacji z Instytutu powinna być obecnie na urlopie u rodziny. Jednak gdy odnaleźliśmy jej rodziców, okazało się, że nie widzieli jej od letnich wakacji.  
Słuchacze zaszemrali ze zdumieniem. Co to mogło znaczyć? Gdzie w takim razie była Nora?  
– Wynikło nieporozumienie – kontynuowała pani Weasley. – Rodzice panny Grajewicz to mugole, którzy rozwiedli się jakiś czas temu i na ogół nie utrzymują ze sobą kontaktu. Jej ojciec mieszka na Litwie, a matka na Ukrainie. Córka odwiedza ich osobno, więc kiedy nie pojawiła się na święta, każde z nich uznało, że pojechała do tego drugiego. Sprawa wyjaśniła się dopiero, gdy się z nimi skontaktowaliśmy.  
– Wyjaśniła się? – wtrącił Kevin, który do tej pory w milczeniu przysłuchiwał się wszystkim mówiącym.  
– Wyjaśniła się w tym sensie, że wiemy, że jej tam nie było – odparła kobieta, nieco zbita z tropu nieoczekiwanym pytaniem.  
– Czyli nie mamy pojęcia, gdzie od dwóch tygodni jest Nora Grajewicz? – podsumował.  
– Na to wygląda.  
– Cudnie – mruknął.  
– Czy to wszystko? – spytała Tess Kowalski.  
– Tak, proszę pani – odpowiedziała uprzejmie Audrey Weasley i usiadła.  
Zapadła cisza.  
– Szanowni państwo – odezwała się ponownie aurorka. – Podsumujmy, czego się dowiedzieliśmy. Nasza denatka została zastrzelona z broni, która jest znana policji. Dostaliśmy zdjęcia poprzednich ofiar i sprawdzimy, czy uda nam się ustalić ich tożsamość. Drugą kwestią jest zniknięcie Nory Grajewicz. Jej zeznania mogłyby nam pomóc uporządkować tę sprawę. Czy jej rodzice zgłosili zaginięcie?  
Audrey Weasley przytaknęła ze swojego miejsca.  
– Doskonale, więc mamy jeszcze jeden powód, żeby jej szukać. Dziękuję państwu za obecność i za pracę nad tą sprawą. O pozostanie proszę tylko aurorów i Andromedę.  
Wstałam razem z pozostałymi i ruszyłam do wyjścia. W pierwszym rzędzie pan Kirkwood z przejęciem tłumaczył coś panu Potterowi. Z fragmentu zdania, który usłyszałam, domyśliłam się, że nie chce więcej jeździć magiczną windą.  
– Proszę pana – odezwała się znienacka Maddie, gdy przechodziła obok nich – niech pan nie będzie niemądry. Magiczne windy są o wiele bezpieczniejsze niż mugolskie.  
Pan Kirkwood poczerwieniał, bo powiedziała to łagodnym i dobrotliwym tonem, jakby mówiła do dziecka.  
– To prawda – dodała Nat. – Jeździłam mugolskimi windami i one dopiero są przerażające. Psują się, urywają, ludzie utykają w nich na długie godziny…  
– Ja utknąłem w tej waszej windzie, chociaż niby jest magiczna – zauważył ze złością.  
– Tak, ale siedział pan tam najwyżej dziesięć minut. I nasze windy nie muszą działać zgodnie z prawami grawitacji, więc absolutnie nie ma możliwości, żeby jakaś spadła. Nawet jeśli się coś urwie, to kabina po prostu zostanie w powietrzu – wyjaśniła.  
Chyba ten argument nie trafił panu Kirkwoodowi do przekonania, bo tylko zbladł i nic nie odpowiedział.  
– Niech pan jej wierzy, ona wie, o czym mówi – dodała Maddie, po czym obie ruszyły dalej w stronę wyjścia.  
Uśmiechnęłam się przepraszająco i poszłam za nimi.  
– Szczerze mówiąc, myślałam, że będzie ciekawiej – powiedziała Maddie, kiedy je dogoniłam.  
– Też się spodziewałam więcej dyskusji i omawiania szczegółów – odparła Nat.  
– Może po prostu mamy za mało śladów? – odezwałam się.  
– Pewnie masz rację – stwierdziła niechętnie Maddie. – Zresztą myślę, że chcą zostawić tę sprawę mugolskiej policji. Jeśli ludzi zabijano z tej samej broni od paru lat na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii, to nie mogła tego robić ta zaginiona współlokatorka, bo przecież wtedy jeszcze uczyła się w tym całym Durmstrangu na drugim końcu Europy. A to praktycznie wyklucza udział czarodziejów. Czyli koniec, nie mamy więcej nic do roboty.  
Nat westchnęła.  
– Szkoda, że nie możemy już nic zrobić.  
– Może dadzą nam te zdjęcia ofiar do identyfikacji – powiedziałam z nadzieją.  
– Może – zgodziła się Maddie. – Ale jeśli wszystkim ktoś strzelił w głowę tak samo jak tej Ellen, to nie wiadomo, czy nam coś z tego wyjdzie.  
– Daj spokój, na pewno nie będzie tak źle – zaprotestowała Nat.  
– Pani Harper, ta uzdrowicielka od badania zwłok, ma zaklęcie odtwarzające rysy człowieka. Może jej się uda – dodałam.  
– No właśnie – poparła mnie Nat.  
Wróciłyśmy do pokoju.  
– Cześć, dziewczyny. Jak spotkanie? – zagadnął Jake, spoglądając na nas z napięciem.  
– Nijak. To pewnie jakiś mugol – odparła Maddie, wzruszając ramionami.  
– Nora zniknęła – dodałam. – W Instytucie mówią, że wzięła urlop, ale nie pojawiła się u rodziny na święta. Zgłosili zaginięcie.  
– O nie… – jęknął. – A może one obie…  
– Wypluj to słowo – powiedziała stanowczo Nat. – Nie waż się nawet tak myśleć.  
– Ale Natalie…  
– Każdy człowiek żyje, dopóki nie znajdzie się jego ciało. Albo nie pojawią się inne niepodważalne dowody jego śmierci. Proszę mi tu bez czarnowidztwa, zrozumiano?  
Pokiwał głową, bardziej zdumiony nagłą stanowczością Nat niż przekonany.  
– Szefowa została z aurorami, może będą jakieś nowe polecenia – powiedziała Maddie, siadając przy swoim biurku. – Właściwie to się trochę dziwię, że nas zabrała. Przecież nie miałyśmy praktycznie nic do roboty.  
– Może chodziło po prostu o to, żebyśmy zobaczyły, jak takie zebranie wygląda? – zaproponowałam.  
– Pewnie masz rację – odparła Maddie. – Zróbmy sobie herbatę. A ty co dostałeś, Jake?  
– Jest jakieś włamanie w Hogwarcie – oznajmił lekko.  
Wszystkie spojrzałyśmy na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nat prawie upuściła czajnik, który właśnie napełniała wodą z kranu.  
Jake popatrzył na nas i parsknął śmiechem.  
– Ale nie przejmujcie się tak, to raczej nic poważnego. Prawdopodobnie to po prostu jakieś dzieciaki się w coś bawią i trochę przesadziły. W każdym razie szefowa chce nas tam wysłać, żebyśmy to zbadali.  
– Nas? – spytała podejrzliwie Nat.  
– Mnie i jeszcze jedną osobę, nie powiedziała kogo – odparł, nagle nieco zakłopotany. – Jeśli w tym zadaniu chodzi tylko o to, żebym ja się nie nudził, kiedy pozostali pracują nad tym morderstwem, to przepraszam, że którąś z was od tego odciągnę.  
– Ja dziękuję, Hogwart jest świetny, ale już mi go wystarczy na całe życie – oznajmiła Maddie.  
– A ja mam dzieci. Nie można mnie wysłać w delegację bez uprzedzenia – odparła Nat. – A kiedy masz się tym zająć?  
– Dziś, jak tylko zapoznam się ze zgłoszeniem.  
– To ja odpadam. Przykro mi. Dzieci. – Nat zrobiła przepraszającą minę.  
– No dobrze, jeśli pani Tonks nie ma dla mnie żadnych innych zadań, to ja mogę pojechać – westchnęłam.  
– Hej, rozchmurz się, twoja przyjaciółka pracuje teraz w Hogwarcie, prawda? – zagadnęła Maddie.  
Kiedy mi to uświadomiła, od razu poprawił mi się humor.  
– Rzeczywiście, nie pomyślałam o tym. Będę miała okazję zobaczyć, jak wyglądają jej badania!  
Od razu napełnił mnie entuzjazm i trochę zatęskniłam za pracą w Instytucie. Gdybym nie zrezygnowała, mogłabym teraz tam z nią opracowywać nowe ciekawe zagadnienia i przyczyniać się do rozwoju magicznego świata. A tak to… cóż, też robię coś w słusznej sprawie, ale tak naprawdę nie wiem, czy to coś zmieni.  
– Nat, zamierzasz włączyć ten czajnik czy będziesz tak z nim stać? – spytała Maddie.  
– A, jasne. – Nat zamknęła pokrywkę i wstawiła wodę.  
Zdążyła właśnie usiąść z powrotem przy swoim biurku, kiedy do naszego pokoju weszła pani Tonks.  
– Drodzy państwo, wykonaliśmy wstępne czynności w sprawie tego morderstwa. Teraz zostały nam do sprawdzenia tylko pojedyncze wątki. W związku z tym będzie potrzebne mniej osób. Dwie z pań zajmą się analizą zdjęć pozostałych ofiar zastrzelonych z tej samej broni co nasza denatka, a jedna z was pojedzie z panem Pearsem do Hogwartu.  
– Ja pojadę – przerwałam jej.  
– Właśnie miałam spytać, czy jest jakaś ochotniczka, ale widzę, że już to państwo omówili. Proszę przeczytać treść zgłoszenia i przyjść do mnie do gabinetu. Za kwadrans będę miała gotowy świstoklik. Lunch dostaną państwo w Hogwarcie. Zgłoszą się państwo do dyrektor McGonagall, bo to ona poprosiła nas o pomoc.  
– Czy mamy wziąć jakieś rzeczy? Poza standardowym sprzętem do zbierania śladów oczywiście? – spytał przytomnie Jake.  
– Mam nadzieję, że szybko się z tym uwiniecie i wrócicie za parę godzin – odparła pani Tonks. – Dlatego raczej odradzam pakowanie kufrów. Świstoklik będzie aktywowany zaklęciem i będą go państwo mogli uruchomić, kiedy państwo skończą pracę. Czy są jakieś pytania?  
Zgodnie pokręciliśmy głowami.  
– Doskonale. A dla pań mam to. – Położyła przed Maddie i Nat cienką szarą kopertę. – To zdjęcia ofiar. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze dziś uda się paniom jednoznacznie ustalić ich tożsamości.  
– Tak jest – odpowiedziały zgodnie.  
– Bardzo dobrze. To wszystko na dziś. – Pani Tonks uśmiechnęła się lekko i wyszła.  
– Chodźcie wszyscy i popatrzcie, może kogoś z nich znacie – zaproponowała Nat, otwierając kopertę. Wytrząsnęła z niej plik zdjęć. Rozłożyła je na blacie. Było ich chyba ponad dwadzieścia.  
– Czekaj, one są opisane. Trzeba je ułożyć. – Maddie rozdzieliła bezładną zbieraninę obrazków na cztery grupy. – Tu jest pierwszy. – Pokazała zdjęcie przedstawiające twarz mężczyzny, którego zabito strzałem w skroń. – Znacie go?  
Zaprzeczyliśmy.  
– A ten?  
Druga ofiara była kobietą z wyraźnym śladem po kuli w czole.  
– Czy on się bawił i do każdej osoby strzelał z innej strony? – spytałam ze zgrozą.  
Maddie wzruszyła ramionami.  
– W tej chwili jest istotne, czy ją znamy.  
Pokręciliśmy głowami.  
– No to następny. – Maddie wysunęła na środek zdjęcie mężczyzny z dziurą zamiast prawego oka. – Ktoś go kojarzy? Nie? Dobra, ostatnia ofiara.  
– Wygląda trochę jak Draco Malfoy – oznajmiła Nat, przyglądając się czwartemu denatowi.  
– Ale Draco Malfoy żyje – zauważyłam.  
– Może to jego zły brat bliźniak – stwierdziła Nat. – Albo dobry i to ten żyjący jest zły.  
– A tak bez żartów: czy ktoś go kojarzy? – spytała Maddie.  
Zaprzeczyliśmy.  
– No dobra. To mamy zaklęcie identyfikujące, a jeśli ono nie podziała, to znamy też parę czarów wyszukujących podobne ilustracje, więc jeśli mamy w archiwach któreś z nich, to na pewno szybko się dowiemy, kto jest kim.  
Obie z Nat pochyliły się nad zbiorem fotografii i zaczęły mamrotać magiczne formułki, kreśląc w powietrzu skomplikowane wzory za pomocą różdżek.  
– Masz, przeczytaj. – Jake wręczył mi cienki plik kartek, który wcześniej przyniósł z gabinetu pani Tonks. Usiadłam przy biurku i przyjrzałam mu się uważniej.  
Zgłoszenie wyglądało bardzo prosto – dokonano włamania do zamkniętego magazynu ze składnikami eliksirów i zniknęło kilka cennych substancji. Żaden z uczniów nie chciał się przyznać, laickimi metodami nie udało się wykryć sprawcy, więc dyrektor McGonagall postanowiła poprosić o pomoc nas.  
– Dziwnie będzie tam wracać – odezwałam się, kiedy skończyłam czytać. Skończyłam szkołę niespełna dwa lata temu, ale miałam wrażenie, jakby od tamtej pory minęły wieki.  
– No nie wiem. Ja zawsze lubiłem Hogwart – odparł Jake. – Może spotkamy jakichś twoich młodszych znajomych?  
– Nie, nie sądzę – zaprzeczyłam, zdziwiona. Nie sądziłam, by jeszcze ktoś mnie pamiętał, zwłaszcza z młodszych dzieci. Może parę dziewczynek, które też wychowały się w tym samym domu, ale poza tym nie liczyłam na nic. Już przyzwyczaiłam się do tego, że nie zapadam szczególnie w pamięć.  
– Ja raczej nie mam tam żadnych znajomych. W końcu zdawałem owutemy już ładne parę lat temu. Nawet moi młodsi koledzy zdążyli już skończyć szkołę. – Uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień.  
– No to idziemy? – spytałam.  
– Tak. Im szybciej pójdziemy, tym szybciej wrócimy. Zresztą czeka tam na nas lunch przygotowany przez skrzaty domowe. Nie możemy tego przegapić – powiedział z nowym entuzjazmem.  
Maddie i Nat wciąż z przejęciem wypróbowywały zaklęcia identyfikujące, więc postanowiliśmy im nie przeszkadzać. Zebraliśmy swój sprzęt i wyszliśmy cicho z pokoju. Drzwi do gabinetu pani Tonks były otwarte.  
– No proszę, już gotowi? – ucieszyła się nasza szefowa. – Świstoklikiem jest ten egzemplarz „Historii Hogwartu”. Działa na niego standardowe zaklęcie aktywujące. Wszystko jasne?  
Przytaknęliśmy.  
– W takim razie życzę powodzenia i czekam na państwa po południu.  
Oboje złapaliśmy książkę, a Jake przyłożył do niej różdżkę. Poczułam szarpnięcie, zaszumiało mi w uszach i po chwili staliśmy naprzeciwko siebie w gabinecie dyrektor McGonagall.  
Nie było w nim nikogo.  
– Co teraz? – spytałam Jake'a, zupełnie zdezorientowana.  
– Może wyjdziemy na zewnątrz? – zaproponował.  
– Nigdy tu nie byłam – przyznałam. Z każdą sekundą czułam się coraz bardziej jak intruz.  
– Ja też nie. Myślisz, że powiesili tu wszystkich dyrektorów? – Jake bez skrępowania oglądał portrety, w większości przedstawiające drzemiących staruszków.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
– Nie wiem. Czy tysiąc lat temu istniały już zaklęcia do robienia magicznych obrazów?  
– Muszę to kiedyś sprawdzić – wymamrotał, przechodząc wzdłuż ściany wypełnionej portretami. – Nie sądzę, żeby to byli wszyscy, ci tutaj zostali namalowani najwcześniej w siedemnastym wieku.  
– Skąd wiesz? – zdziwiłam się.  
– Widziałaś "Dziewczynę z perłą"?  
Pokręciłam głową.  
– To jest taki holenderski obraz, parę lat temu nakręcili film o jego powstaniu. Oczywiście cała historia jest zmyślona, ale na plakacie był autentyczny portret. I te tutaj są właśnie w tym stylu.  
– Myślisz, że naszych dyrektorów malowali Holendrzy? – spytałam ze zdumieniem.  
– Nie mam pojęcia, tak mi się tylko skojarzyło. – Uśmiechnął się bezradnie i rozłożył ręce.  
– No dobrze, ale co robimy? Mieliśmy szybko zebrać ślady i wracać – przypomniałam.  
Jake nieco spoważniał.  
– Masz rację. Przepraszam. – Zerknął na zegarek. – O tej porze za moich czasów jadło się lunch, więc może znajdziemy dyrektor McGonagall w Wielkiej Sali.  
– Myślisz, że możemy tak po prostu tam pójść? – spytałam.  
– Możemy też tu zaczekać, jeśli wolisz. Ale wtedy ryzykujemy, że lunch przejdzie nam koło nosa. Rany, jak ja uwielbiam Hogwart!  
– Dlaczego? – spytałam, na wpół rozbawiona, na wpół zaskoczona.  
– Chociażby dlatego, że nigdy nie trzeba tu się martwić o jedzenie. Chodź.  
Podszedł do drzwi, otworzył je i wyjrzał na zewnątrz.  
– Widzę schody. Chodź. – Cofnął się i pociągnął mnie za rękaw.  
Przekroczyliśmy próg i ja też zauważyłam spiralne zejście na dół. Kiedy tylko wkroczyliśmy na pierwsze stopnie, cała klatka schodowa drgnęła i zaczęła się poruszać. Z zaskoczenia straciłam równowagę i oparłam się na ramieniu Jake'a, który stał trochę niżej.  
– Uważaj – powiedział nieco za późno.  
Schody najwyraźniej były zaczarowane – co nie powinno nas dziwić w Hogwarcie. Stopnie kręciły się wokół osi klatki schodowej i zjeżdżały coraz niżej, więc po chwili znajdowaliśmy się na dole, przed wielkim kamiennym gargulcem, który odsunął się, by nas przepuścić. Jake przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z zachwytem, a ja przypomniałam sobie, dlaczego to miejsce mnie zawsze trochę stresowało.  
– Wiesz, gdzie jesteśmy? – spytałam, kiedy wyszliśmy na korytarz.  
– Aha. Chodź. – Wziął mnie pod łokieć i poprowadził wzdłuż rzędu zbroi. – Za chwilę będzie zakręt w lewo, potem pójdziemy kawałek prosto i zobaczysz znajome schody.  
Było tak, jak powiedział. Kiedy poczułam się pewniej, przyspieszyłam, bo naprawdę chciałam już porozmawiać z kimś, kto mógłby nam pomóc wykonać naszą pracę. Tymczasem cała szkoła jak na złość wyglądała na wymarłą.  
– Widzisz? Tak wygląda Hogwart w czasie posiłków – skomentował Jake, idąc za mną. – Cisza i spokój. Może uda nam się nakryć po drodze naszego złodziejaszka? Jeśli szykuje jakiś kawał, to teraz jest świetna okazja, żeby go przygotować.  
Gwar rozmów dobiegł nas, zanim jeszcze zobaczyliśmy wejście do Wielkiej Sali. Kiedy stanęliśmy w progu, nikt nie zwrócił na nas uwagi. Młodzież była zbyt zajęta jedzeniem, a nauczyciele prowadzili jakąś ożywioną dyskusję przy swoim stole.  
– Patrz, tam są Eve i Phoebe. – Jake szturchnął mnie lekko i wskazał przedłużony koniec nauczycielskiego stołu. – I nawet przygotowali dwa puste miejsca dla nas. Chodź!  
Zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, on już szedł środkiem Wielkiej Sali. Chcąc nie chcąc, ruszyłam za nim.  
Dopiero w tym momencie zostaliśmy zauważeni. Uczniowie szeptali i bardziej lub mniej dyskretnie wskazywali nas sobie palcami. Eve uśmiechnęła się na mój widok i szepnęła coś do młodej kobiety, która siedziała obok niej. Domyśliłam się, że to Phoebe Williams, kierowniczka projektu badawczego prowadzonego w Hogwarcie.  
– Dzień dobry, pani dyrektor, panie i panowie nauczyciele – powiedział uprzejmie Jake, zatrzymując się przed profesor McGonagall. – Lis Jones i Jacob Pears z Wydziału Techniki Kryminalistycznej.  
Dyrektorka spojrzała na nas uważnie znad okularów. Ten gest skojarzył mi się z podobizną Albusa Dumbledore’a na karcie z czekoladowej żaby.  
– Witam państwa. Przygotowaliśmy dla państwa miejsca. Pozwolą państwo, że omówimy wszystko po lunchu. – Wskazała nam puste krzesła obok Eve i Phoebe.  
– Dziękujemy – odparł Jake.  
Uśmiechnęłam się na znak, że też się zgadzam, po czym oboje zajęliśmy swoje miejsca na końcu stołu.  
– Cześć, fajnie, że już jesteście – odezwała się półgłosem Eve, nie kryjąc entuzjazmu.  
– Cześć, Eve. Cześć, Phoebe – powiedział z uśmiechem Jake.  
– Cześć. My się jeszcze nie znamy, ale dużo o tobie słyszałam – oznajmiła Phoebe i skinęła mi głową. Siedziałyśmy dosyć daleko od siebie, więc nie mogłyśmy uścisnąć sobie dłoni.  
– Mam nadzieję, że coś dobrego – wymamrotałam, onieśmielona całą sytuacją. Wciąż nie odważyłam się podnieść wzroku na salę pełną jedzących uczniów.  
– Jasne. Trochę szkoda, że zrezygnowałaś z pracy w Instytucie. Mogłabyś się przyłączyć do naszego zespołu i prowadzić przełomowe badania na temat duchów – stwierdziła i mrugnęła żartobliwie. – Na pewno za parę lat będziemy sławne na całą Europę.  
Eve parsknęła śmiechem.  
– Ale temat jest naprawdę bardzo ciekawy – dodała już poważniej Phoebe – i bardzo się cieszę, że jestem jego kierowniczką.  
– Lis, jedz, bo zniknie – wtrąciła Eve. Jake już zdążył poczęstować się plackiem z jabłkiem. – Nie pamiętasz, jak jest w Hogwarcie? Niezjedzone znika.  
Przytaknęłam z roztargnieniem i sięgnęłam po sałatkę warzywną.  
– No to o co chodzi z tym włamaniem? – zagadnął Jake. – Wiecie coś?  
– Niewiele – odparła Phoebe, wzruszając ramionami. – Coś zginęło z zapasów profesor Sharpe. Nie wiem, po co to całe zamieszanie. Kiedy byłam w szkole, co parę miesięcy ktoś coś podkradał i nikt nie robił z tego problemu.  
Jake przytaknął z pełnymi ustami.  
– U nas też – powiedziała Eve.  
– Naprawdę? – zdziwiłam się. – Nigdy o tym nie słyszałam.  
– Oj, bo ty byłaś grzeczna – odparła Eve z uśmiechem. – W wieży Gryffindoru ciągle się słyszało, że ktoś się gdzieś zakradł po ciszy nocnej, coś komuś gwizdnął albo podłożył dla żartu… W kółko ktoś tracił punkty i dostawał szlaban. Nie spodobałoby ci się u nas.  
– Pewnie nie – przyznałam.  
– Zamierzacie zostać na noc? – zagadnęła Phoebe.  
– Nie, mamy zebrać ślady i od razu wrócić do Ministerstwa – odparłam, bo Jake akurat przeżuwał kolejny placek.  
– Szkoda. Zaczynamy nasze obserwacje dopiero po kolacji, wcześniej pracujemy w bibliotece, więc jeśli będziecie mieć trochę czasu przed powrotem, możecie wpaść i pogrzebać z nami w książkach. Mamy dostęp do Zakazanego Działu.  
– Pewnie będziemy od razu wracać – odparłam. – Chociaż to też zależy od tego, ile czasu zajmie nam zabezpieczanie śladów.  
Eve i Phoebe pokiwały głowami ze zrozumieniem.  
Kiedy dokończyliśmy lunch, podeszła do nas profesor McGonagall. Towarzyszyła jej wysoka jasnowłosa kobieta w średnim wieku.  
– To jest profesor Salomea Sharpe, która pokaże państwu miejsce zdarzenia i odpowie na wszystkie pytania. – Dyrektorka następnie wymieniła nasze nazwiska. Uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie. – Kiedy państwo skończą, proszę się do mnie zgłosić – powiedziała i odeszła.  
Phoebe i Eve również oddaliły się do swoich zajęć.  
– Drodzy państwo, proszę za mną – odezwała się nauczycielka zaskakująco głębokim głosem.  
– Proszę wybaczyć – powiedział Jake z nieśmiałością, która mnie zaskoczyła. – Czy pani nie jest przypadkiem tą Salomeą Sharpe, która specjalizuje się w eliksirach przywracających utraconą pamięć?  
Kobieta uniosła brwi i spojrzała na niego z lekkim rozbawieniem.  
– Zgadza się, to ja – przyznała. – Też się pan tym interesuje?  
– Trochę – odparł z wahaniem. – Jeśli nie ma pani nic przeciwko, chciałbym porozmawiać o tym później.  
– Bardzo chętnie. – Nie wyglądała na specjalnie zaskoczoną ani przejętą. Musiała już wielokrotnie odbywać podobne rozmowy.  
– Długo pani tu uczy? – spytałam. Na pewno nie pracowała tutaj, kiedy zdawałam owutemy.  
– Pierwszy semestr. I od razu pojawiają się kłopoty – odparła z lekkim zakłopotaniem.  
– To pani postanowiła, że trzeba nas wezwać? O ile wiem, nigdy do tej pory nie wzywano nikogo z zewnątrz, jeśli coś znikało z magazynu.  
– Panno Jones, to nie jest drobna kradzież. Kiedy dojdziemy na miejsce, zobaczy pani, co mam na myśli.  
Szliśmy dalej w ciszy. Dotarliśmy do lochów, które wydały mi się mniej ponure niż kiedyś. Może to kwestia zmiany nauczyciela eliksirów? Nasz profesor był starszym i poważnym człowiekiem, natomiast Salomea Sharpe miała o wiele więcej energii i zdecydowania, mogła więc przeforsować poprawę warunków nauczania.  
A może po prostu wprowadzono jakieś nowe regulacje dotyczące oświetlenia, ogrzewania i dopuszczalnego poziomu wilgoci.  
Profesor Sharpe wprowadziła nas do jednej z pracowni eliksirów i pokazała zamknięte drzwi.  
– To jest jedyne wejście do mojego magazynu składników – oznajmiła. – Dotykałam zamka i skrzydeł drzwi. Poza mną nikt. Wchodziłam też do środka, żeby ocenić straty. Czy potrzebujecie czegoś?  
– Nie – odparłam i otworzyłam swój zestaw do zabezpieczenia śladów. – Jake, chcesz to zrobić?  
– Jeśli ty masz ochotę, to chętnie poczekam na następny raz – odparł. Poprzednim razem nie miał okazji przećwiczyć swoich umiejętności, bo źle się poczuł w mieszkaniu Ellen, więc trochę mnie to zaskoczyło, ale stwierdziłam, że pewnie po prostu chce być uprzejmy.  
– Dobrze, w takim razie ja zabezpieczę ślady – powiedziałam.  
Wyjęłam różdżkę i szklaną kulkę do zapisania obrazu tego miejsca. Skupiłam się i rzuciłam zaklęcie. Okolice zamka w drzwiach rozjarzyły się najróżniejszymi kolorami.  
– Na Merlina, co to było? – jęknęłam ze zgrozą. – Części z tego, co tu jest, moje zaklęcie nawet nie rozpoznaje.  
– No właśnie – potwierdziła spokojnie profesor Sharpe. – Też wykryłam coś niezwykłego. To chyba nie czarna magia, ale nie spodziewałabym się znajomości czegoś takiego po uczniu Hogwartu. Dlatego podejrzewam, że może się za tym kryć coś więcej.  
Zapisałam obraz w szklanej kulce, następnie delikatnie otworzyłam drzwi i zajrzałam do magazynu. Wnętrze wyglądało, jakby przeszło po nim niewielkie tornado – część szklanych pojemników poprzewracano albo stłuczono, kilka różnokolorowych substancji rozlano po podłodze i po półkach, a w niektórych miejscach zasychały powoli jakieś nierozpoznawalne, półpłynne ingrediencje.  
– O rany, Dennis by się załamał – westchnęłam. – Udało się pani ocenić, co zginęło?  
– Mniej więcej – przyznała nauczycielka. – W niektórych przypadkach trudno stwierdzić. Nigdy wcześniej nie przydarzyło mi się nic takiego. Profesor McGonagall też nie pamięta podobnego przypadku. Dzieje się tu coś niedobrego i chcę się dowiedzieć, co to jest.  
Jake i ja przytaknęliśmy zgodnie.  
– To może teraz ja zbiorę ślady? – zaproponował niespodziewanie mój kolega.  
– Jasne, jeśli chcesz.  
Odsunęłam się i pozwoliłam mu wejść. Wyciągnął różdżkę i swoją szklaną kulkę. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu poradził sobie o wiele sprawniej niż ja przed chwilą, chociaż teoretycznie miał mniej okazji, żeby ćwiczyć to zaklęcie.  
– Chyba ktoś czegoś szukał – stwierdził z zaskoczeniem. – Ten ślad wygląda, jakby wyczarował jakieś małe stworzenie, może chochlika, który miał coś znaleźć. Ale stworzono go byle jak i jeśli jakiś przedmiot nie był tym, czego szukał, po prostu go niszczył.  
– Skąd wiesz, jak to wygląda? – zdziwiłam się.  
– Ellen kiedyś pokazała mi takie zaklęcie… – zaczął, ale chyba dopiero teraz na powrót przypomniał sobie o jej śmierci, bo głos nagle mu się załamał.  
– Czyli to może być magia, której się uczy w Durmstrangu? – spytała profesor Sharpe.  
– Możliwe. Nie wiem. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie mamy teraz żadnej absolwentki, która mogłaby nam o tym powiedzieć, prawda?  
– Jest jeszcze Nora – zauważyłam.  
– Naprawdę? Jakoś jej tu nie widzę – sarknął. – Dobra, zabezpieczyliśmy wszystko. Czy jest jeszcze coś, co powinniśmy wiedzieć?  
– Włamania dokonano w nocy. Nikt nic nie widział. – Nauczycielka zignorowała nagłą zmianę nastroju Jake’a i wciąż rzeczowo odpowiadała na pytania.  
– Czyli możemy wracać – powiedziałam i odwróciłam się do wyjścia.  
– Lis, czekaj. – Jake złapał mnie za łokieć. – Jest jeszcze wcześnie. Nie chciałabyś chwilę pogadać z Eve? Ja mam parę pytań do pani profesor.  
Zawahałam się. Poczucie odpowiedzialności kazało mi natychmiast wracać, ale z drugiej strony pewnie i tak nie mielibyśmy nic nowego do roboty, więc równie dobrze moglibyśmy zostać tu trochę dłużej.  
– Niech będzie – odparłam niechętnie.  
– Zuch dziewczyna. Spotkamy się za godzinę przy wejściu do gabinetu profesor McGonagall?  
Zgodziłam się i natychmiast ruszyłam do biblioteki, gdzie Phoebe i Eve miały teraz prowadzić badania.  
Szłam korytarzami Hogwartu i miałam wrażenie, jakby nic się nie zmieniło, od kiedy byłam tu uczennicą. Zresztą minęło dopiero półtora roku, a ten zamek stał od tysiąca lat – moja obecność tu znaczyła pewnie mniej niż ziarnko piasku na pustyni. To było takie zaskakujące w zestawieniu z wiecznie zmieniającym się mugolskim Londynem, z którym ostatnio miałam o wiele więcej do czynienia.  
W bibliotece pracowała ta sama pani, co za moich czasów. W ogóle nagle wydało mi się, że przez ostatnie dziesięć lat nie postarzała się ani o dzień, ale w sumie podobne wrażenie odnosiłam w stosunku do większości osób starszych ode mnie o ponad dekadę, więc pewnie nie było w tym nic niezwykłego. Zresztą nigdy nie byłam dobra w ocenianiu wieku ludzi na podstawie wyglądu.  
Przywitałam się z nią i powiedziałam, kogo szukam. Kiwnęła głową bez zdziwienia i natychmiast zaprowadziła mnie do Zakazanego Działu. Poczułam dreszczyk emocji. Ta część biblioteki była dla mnie niedostępna przez całe siedem lat nauki w Hogwarcie i zawsze byłam ciekawa, co się tam kryje. Wyobrażałam sobie najrozmaitsze strachy wypełzające z zakurzonych tomów albo książki rzucające się na ludzi i połykające ich za jednym chapnięciem. Dlatego też poczułam lekkie rozczarowanie, gdy weszłyśmy do Zakazanego Działu – okazało się bowiem, że na półkach stoją takie same woluminy jak w pozostałych częściach biblioteki. Najwyraźniej to ich zawartość była groźna, a nie sama forma.  
Phoebe i Eve siedziały przy stoliku i wertowały jakieś zakurzone tomiszcza. Podniosły wzrok, kiedy usłyszały nasze kroki.  
– Lis! – ucieszyła się Eve.  
– Cześć – odparłam z uśmiechem. – Jak wam idzie?  
Bibliotekarka oddaliła się cicho. Phoebe spojrzała za nią.  
– Czasem się zastanawiam, czy ona nie jest duchem – mruknęła.  
Eve parsknęła śmiechem, ale zaraz zakryła usta dłonią, bo przypomniała sobie, że jesteśmy w bibliotece.  
– Weź sobie krzesło i siadaj – zaproponowała Phoebe.  
W Zakazanym Dziale było parę stolików z krzesłami, więc bez problemu znalazłam coś, na czym mogłabym usiąść.  
– Co badacie? – spytałam, kiedy już zajęłam miejsce obok nich przy stole.  
– Twoja przyjaciółka twierdzi, że widziała ducha Ellen Kraft – odparła Phoebe. – Tutaj, w Hogwarcie. Ja twierdzę, że to raczej mało prawdopodobne, bo większość znanych duchów nawiedza swoje miejsca śmierci albo miejsca, z którymi były związane za życia, a Ellen Kraft skończyła Durmstrang i nigdy nawet tu nie była.  
– Co ja poradzę, że ją widziałam? – spytała Eve. – W każdym razie szukamy w źródłach, czy takie pojawianie się w obcym miejscu zdarzyło się już kiedyś i czy jest w ogóle możliwe. Nasze szkolne duchy nie potrafią nam dać jednoznacznej odpowiedzi.  
– Zwłaszcza że nie żyją zazwyczaj od kilkuset lat, więc coś mogło się w międzyczasie zmienić – dodała Phoebe. – Wiem, zmiana zasad rządzących życiem po śmierci brzmi dziwnie, ale już nie takie rzeczy się zdarzały, więc nie należy niczego zakładać z góry.  
– Ale jak to: widziałaś ducha Ellen? – spytałam, wciąż zdumiona słowami mojej przyjaciółki.  
Eve zrobiła zakłopotaną minę.  
– To znaczy na początku myślałam, że to Nora, ale potem się dowiedziałam, że jej tu nie ma, a Ellen nie żyje, więc…  
– Eve, mów po kolei, bo Lis niczego z tego nie zrozumie – upomniała ją Phoebe.  
– Okej, racja. Wiesz, Phoebe i ja jechałyśmy pociągiem po nowym roku razem z uczniami. Nie spotkałyśmy Nory na stacji ani nigdzie po drodze i myślałyśmy, że może jest w innym wagonie, więc się nie niepokoiłyśmy. Kiedy wysiadłyśmy, okazało się, że jednak nie przyjechała, ale trudno, mogła się spóźnić na pociąg. Zjadłyśmy kolację i wprowadziłyśmy się do naszych pokojów… muszę ci kiedyś pokazać mój, nie wiedziałam, że w Hogwarcie można tak fajnie mieszkać! W każdym razie potem późnym wieczorem szukałam łazienki i wydawało mi się, że zobaczyłam na korytarzu Norę. To znaczy, było ciemno i widziałam ją z daleka, to właściwie to mogła być równie dobrze jakaś starsza uczennica, która gdzieś się zakradała po ciszy nocnej. W każdym razie wtedy pomyślałam, że Nora spóźniła się na pociąg, ale jakimś cudem załatwiła sobie transport tutaj i dotarła tak późno, że od razu poszła do swojego pokoju, bo nie chciała nas budzić. Zawołałam ją, ale chyba mnie nie usłyszała, bo poszła gdzieś dalej i już jej więcej nie zobaczyłam.  
Zamrugałam.  
– Ale zaraz. Mówisz, że widziałaś jakąś dziewczynę podobną do Nory. Dlaczego w takim razie twierdzisz, że to duch Ellen? – spytałam, bo zupełnie nie widziałam związku.  
– No bo jak już się rano okazało, że Nory jednak nie było w zamku, to zaczęłam się przyglądać wszystkim uczennicom i nauczycielkom. I żadna nie wyglądała jak Nora. I tak, brałam pod uwagę, że widziałam ją w ciemnym korytarzu. Ale i tak nie znalazłam w Hogwarcie osoby, która wtedy mi mignęła. Pewnie bym zapomniała o tej zagadce, gdyby nie to, że zaraz po tym doszły do nas wieści o śmierci Ellen. I wtedy przyszło mi do głowy, że Ellen była osobą, którą z daleka i w półmroku można by bardzo łatwo pomylić z Norą.  
– Chyba masz rację – przyznałam. – Ale i tak to byłoby dziwne, gdyby po śmierci straszyła tutaj. Raczej spodziewałabym się, że poszłaby prześladować swoją rodzinę, bo chyba nie miała z nimi najlepszych stosunków.  
– Nie sądzę, żeby była na nich aż tak cięta – odezwała się Phoebe. – Za życia raczej chciała ich unikać, dlaczego miałaby się z nimi męczyć z własnej woli po śmierci?  
Eve przytaknęła.  
– Jesteś pewna, że nie ma innego wyjaśnienia? Czy widział ją ktoś oprócz ciebie? – spytałam.  
Pokręciła głową.  
– Nikt. A przynajmniej nikt się nie przyznał.  
– Ale nasze pokoje są dosyć daleko od dormitoriów uczniów, a nauczyciele też nie mieszkają szczególnie blisko, więc teoretycznie ktoś albo coś mogłoby krążyć po naszym korytarzu zupełnie niezauważone – przyznała Phoebe. – Co oczywiście nie znaczy, że tak jest. Ale nie można tego wykluczyć ze stuprocentową pewnością.  
– Zapytałyśmy kilkorga duchów, ale niczego nie zauważyły – dodała Eve. – Mimo to cały czas wierzę, że mogę mieć rację.  
– A skoro i tak mamy badać duchy, to byłby fascynujący przypadek, gdyby okazał się prawdziwy – oznajmiła Phoebe. – W Hogwarcie jeszcze nigdy nie straszył nikt z Rosji.  
Przytaknęłam.  
– Wiem, że pewnie nie powinnam pytać – odezwała się Eve – ale jestem bardzo ciekawa, jak wam idzie ze śledztwem. Macie jakieś podejrzenia?  
Zawahałam się. Nie powinnam nikomu nic mówić, ale w końcu to była moja przyjaciółka i nie miała żadnego związku ze sprawą.  
– Wygląda na to, że to jest mugolska sprawa. Zastrzelono ją z mugolskiej broni, z której zabito wcześniej już parę osób. Nie ma żadnych magicznych śladów przestępstwa. W ich mieszkaniu nie było ostatnio nawet żadnych czarodziejów oprócz Ellen i Nory – odparłam krótko.  
Eve spojrzała na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
– Nie uważacie chyba, że zrobiła to Nora? I dlatego zniknęła?  
– Nie gadaj głupot – powiedziała Phoebe z irytacją. – One były bratnimi duszami, jeśli nie widziały się przez parę dni, już za sobą tęskniły, pisały do siebie codziennie, chociaż widywały się w każdy weekend… Wyobrażam sobie, że jedna mogłaby zrobić krzywdę drugiej przez przypadek albo w emocjach, ale żeby kogoś zastrzelić, trzeba się przygotować, mieć broń i naboje… Nie, to zdecydowanie nie mogła być Nora.  
– Jake myśli, że jej ktoś też mógł coś zrobić – przypomniałam sobie.  
– Co? – zdziwiła się Eve.  
– Jak to? – Phoebe zmarszczyła brwi.  
– Nie słyszałyście? Nora nie przyjechała do domu na urlop. Nikt jej nie widział mniej więcej od świąt – wyjaśniłam.  
Obie były wyraźnie wstrząśnięte.  
– A my tu spokojnie siedziałyśmy, bo Instytut nam powiedział, że jest na urlopie – powiedziała Phoebe.  
– To znaczy wzięła urlop, ale nie przyjechała do żadnego z rodziców, chociaż obiecała – odparłam. – Dowiedzieliśmy się tego dzisiaj rano, Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów to ustalił.  
– A może ona znalazła ciało Ellen i się przestraszyła? – odezwała się Eve. – Może coś wiedziała albo widziała i nie chciała, żeby ją spotkało coś podobnego?  
Spojrzałyśmy na nią, absolutnie przerażone.  
– Myślisz, że ich zniknięcia mogą być powiązane? – spytałam. – Ja od początku myślałam, że Ellen zginęła już po wyjeździe Nory, ale właściwie nie wiem, czy to jest pewna informacja, czy tylko moje przypuszczenie.  
– Ale nawet jeśli Nora już wyjechała, to przecież mogła się zorientować, że coś jest nie tak, jeśli Ellen nie odpowiedziała na jej listy czy telefony… W końcu mieszkały w mugolskim Londynie, prawda? – zauważyła Eve. – A jeśli wiedziała, że coś im grozi, to łatwo mogła się domyślić… Zresztą może pisali o tym w jakiejś gazecie albo w Internecie… Nora jest z mugolskiej rodziny, więc raczej by tego nie przegapiła, jeśli już wiedziała, że Ellen się nie odzywa, i się martwiła…  
– Mam nadzieję, że nie masz racji – odezwała się Phoebe, wyraźnie zmartwiona. – Mam nadzieję, że po prostu gdzieś sobie pojechała na urlop, bo poniosła ją fantazja. Może się pokłóciła z Ellen i chciała być sama, żeby oczyścić umysł.  
– Ale jeśli faktycznie chciałaby się ukryć, to jak można ją znaleźć? Może być gdzieś w Anglii albo gdziekolwiek na Europie czy nawet na świecie. Aurorzy muszą ją przesłuchać – zauważyłam.  
– Jakie jest najbezpieczniejsze miejsce, w którym można się schować? – spytała w zamyśleniu Phoebe.  
– Hogwart – odparłyśmy bez zastanowienia razem z Eve.  
Popatrzyłyśmy na siebie, zaskoczone.  
– Zaraz, a może ten duch, którego widziałam, to faktycznie była Nora? Może przyjechała z nami pociągiem, tylko się jakoś zakamuflowała i ukrywa się w Hogwarcie? – spytała z ekscytacją Eve.  
Phoebe spojrzała na nią sceptycznie.  
– I może jeszcze to ona włamała się do magazynu ze składnikami eliksirów, co?  
– Ale to wcale nie byłoby takie głupie – oparła Eve, nie tracąc entuzjazmu. – Jeśli się tu ukrywa, to albo ma pelerynę niewidkę, ale one są dosyć rzadkie, albo używa jakiegoś maskowania. Profesor Sharpe mówiła, że zginęło kilkanaście składników, w tym chyba takie, z których można zrobić eliksir wielosokowy, prawda?  
– Myślisz, że Nora Grajewicz jest teraz w Hogwarcie, tylko się pod kogoś podszywa? – spytałam ze zdumieniem.  
– To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego ją widziałam w nocy pierwszego dnia – odparła.  
– Albo mogło ci się wydawać. A z tych składników można zrobić mnóstwo różnych eliksirów. Nie wiemy przecież, czy osoba, która się włamała, nie ma własnego zapasu niektórych substancji – zauważyła trzeźwo Phoebe.  
– Ale tak czy siak nie wiemy, kto zabił Ellen – przypomniałam.  
– Nie jesteśmy aurorami i nie mamy wszystkich danych – powiedziała Phoebe. – Jak wrócisz, możesz komuś przekazać te wnioski, w końcu należysz do grupy śledczej, prawda?  
– Niby tak, ale… O rany, ja się przecież z Jakiem umówiłam, że wracamy za godzinę! – Zerknęłam na zegarek. Zdecydowanie byłam spóźniona. – Muszę lecieć! Do zobaczenia!  
Zerwałam się i ruszyłam biegiem do gabinetu dyrektorki. Bibliotekarka rzuciła mi potępiające spojrzenie i przez chwilę nawet miałam wyrzuty sumienia, ale potem przypomniałam sobie, że czeka na mnie Jake, i poczucie winy z tego powodu zdecydowanie zdominowało te drobne ukłucia związane z zakłócanie spokoju w bibliotece.  
– Strasznie cię przepraszam, już jestem – rzuciłam na jednym tchu, zatrzymując się obok Jake’a i gargulca strzegącego wejścia do gabinetu dyrektorki.  
– Nic nie szkodzi – odparł, choć w jego głosie dało się wyczuć pewne napięcie. – Jesteś gotowa?  
Kiwnęłam głową, próbując złapać oddech.  
– Rozmawiałem już z profesor McGonagall. Możemy wracać – powiedział. – Złap się książki.  
Podsunął mi „Historię Hogwartu”. Zrobiłam, jak kazał. On przyłożył do niej różdżkę i po chwili świstoklik przeniósł nas do gabinetu pani Tonks.  
Kiedy wylądowaliśmy, szefowa podniosła wzrok znad jakichś papierów i spojrzała na nas zmęczonymi oczami.  
– Wszystko się udało? – spytała.  
Przytaknęliśmy.  
– Wspaniale. Dacie radę jeszcze dziś napisać raport?  
– Tak – odparłam.  
– Niestety nie – jednocześnie powiedział Jake.  
– Niech państwo ustalą wspólną wersję – poradziła z lekkim rozbawieniem.  
– Ja muszę zaraz iść do domu. To ważne – oznajmił Jake.  
– Ja mogę zostać trochę dłużej i napisać ten raport – odparłam. Po wczorajszym rozczarowaniu nie liczyłam specjalnie na to, że Jenny będzie w domu, zwłaszcza jeśli wkręciła się w pisanie jakiegoś nowego fascynującego artykułu, a nie miałam większej ochoty spędzać wieczoru samotnie.  
– Na pewno? – Spojrzał na mnie z troską. Widziałam, że nie chce mnie zostawiać samej z tą pracą, ale jednocześnie jest coś ważniejszego, co musi pilnie załatwić.  
– Jasne – powiedziałam z uśmiechem. – Czyli postaram się napisać ten raport dzisiaj, proszę pani. Jeśli pojawią się jakieś trudności, to może się przeciągnąć na jutro, ale raczej powinnam dać radę.  
– Doskonale. Dziękuję.  
Wyszliśmy na korytarz.  
– Słuchaj, Lis, jesteś po prostu złotym człowiekiem. Zostawię ci tu mój zestaw do zbierania śladów, weźmiesz sobie moją kulkę, a resztę położysz mi na biurku, dobrze? Odwdzięczę ci się, jak tylko będę mógł. Cześć! – Wcisnął mi w rękę swój neseser i pomknął w stronę wind, zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć. Nie wziął nawet swojego płaszcza, który zauważyłam na wieszaku w naszym pokoju, kiedy weszłam do środka i przywitałam się z Nat i Maddie.  
– Cześć, dziewczyny! Wróciłam!  
– Cześć – odparły chórem.  
– Nie uwierzysz, co ustaliłyśmy – oznajmiła Maddie.  
– To po prostu niesamowite – dodała Nat.  
– Co takiego? – spytałam z zaciekawieniem, odkładając na biurko oba zestawy do zbierania śladów, które miałam w rękach.  
– Wszystkie ofiary zabite z tej broni były czarodziejami! – powiedziała z przejęciem Maddie.  
– Co? – Popatrzyłam na nie z niedowierzaniem, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie żartują. – Jak to możliwe?  
– Ustaliłyśmy tożsamość ofiar i okazało się, że to byli trzej czarodzieje i jedna czarownica, którzy zaginęli – potwierdziła Nat.  
– To otworzy zupełnie nową perspektywę w śledztwie! – dodała Maddie.  
– Powiedziałyście już o tym komuś? – spytałam.  
– Jeszcze nie, dopiero przed chwilą nam to wyszło – odparła Nat.  
– No to trzeba lecieć do szefowej i wołać aurorów, zanim wszyscy pójdą do domu! Przecież to jest strasznie ważne!  
– O rany, masz rację! Nie zauważyłyśmy, że już jest tak późno! – wykrzyknęła Maddie i wybiegła z pokoju.  
– Trzeba to wszystko uporządkować, żeby się nie pogubić. – Nat zaczęła układać papiery, które do tej pory zalegały dość chaotycznie na biurkach jej i Maddie.  
– Mogę jakoś pomóc? – spytałam.  
– Nie, ty nie wiesz co i jak. Lepiej na razie zajmij się tym, co znaleźliście w Hogwarcie… A właśnie, gdzie się podział Jake?  
– Musiał coś pilnie załatwić i już poszedł – odparłam, wyjmując z jego zestawu kulkę z zabezpieczonymi śladami. Domyśliłam się, że w tej chwili nie będę miała okazji spokojnie się tym zająć, więc schowałam ją razem z moim sprzętem do zabezpieczonej szuflady mojego biurka.  
– Zaraz przyjdą tu aurorzy – oznajmiła Maddie, wpadając z impetem do naszego pokoju. – Mamy im wszystko opowiedzieć. Trzeba… a, już wszystko poukładałaś, świetnie.  
Odstawiłam zestaw Jake’a na jego biurko i z przejęciem oczekiwałam na dalszy rozwój wypadków. Dziewczyny przeglądały nerwowo papiery i mamrotały coś do siebie, więc wolałam im nie przeszkadzać.  
Po chwili do naszego pokoju wpadli Tess Kowalski i Kevin Whitby. Zaraz po nich weszła pani Tonks.  
– Pokażcie, co macie – rzuciła bez przywitania aurorka.  
Wszyscy stanęli dookoła stołu Nat, na którym dziewczyny ułożyły zdjęcia i papiery. Ostrożnie podeszłam i zatrzymałam się za ich plecami, żeby też coś zobaczyć.  
– Przeszukałyśmy naszą kartotekę – oznajmiła Maddie. – Mamy parę zaklęć identyfikujących i wyszukujących, bardzo się przydają w pracach archeologicznych, ale w sumie to teraz nieważne. Grunt, że udało nam się za ich pomocą znaleźć dokumenty dotyczące tych osób na zdjęciach.  
– To jest pierwsza ofiara. – Nat pokazała fotografię przedstawiającą mężczyznę, któremu strzelono w skroń. – Zginął w zimie 2004/2005, jego zwłoki ukryto w zaspie śniegu w górach w okolicach zimowego kurortu Glenshee, znaleziono je dopiero na wiosnę 2005 roku. Ustaliłyśmy, że to Finn MacLeod, czarodziej, który zaginął w listopadzie 2004 roku. Jego ostatnie znane miejsce pobytu to miasto Aberdeen, gdzie miał się z kimś spotkać.  
– Co o nim wiemy? – wtrącił Kevin.  
– Był dosyć ekscentryczny, mieszkał samotnie i rzadko kontaktował się z rodziną. Zajmował się urządzeniami mugoli i przeprowadzał na nich różne dziwne eksperymenty. Od kilku lat usiłował pozwać Ministerstwo Magii, bo podobno przez biurokrację stracił patent na jakiś środek czyszczący wyjątkowo skutecznie odpychający brud. Chciał go sprzedawać mugolom, ale jego wniosek gdzieś utknął, a w tym czasie ktoś wyprodukował coś bardzo podobnego i szansa przepadła – odparła Nat.  
– No dobrze, a następni? – spytała Tess Kowalski.  
Maddie wskazała zdjęcie kobiety z raną postrzałową w czole.  
– To Nicole Otherlander, czarownica, zginęła w styczniu 2008 roku. Znaleziono ją w jakiejś bocznej uliczce w Cardiff. Była ubrana po mugolsku i nie miała przy sobie żadnych dokumentów ani magicznych przedmiotów, więc nikt z policji nie pomyślał o tym, żeby skontaktować się z aurorami. Nicole wynalazła specjalny rodzaj folii, którą nakleja się na ekran urządzenia, żeby zabezpieczyć ją przed stłuczeniem. W sumie to jeszcze nic, mugole już coś podobnego wymyślili, ale ta folia miała dodatkową cechę: jeśli nakleiło się ją na stłuczony ekran, to na powrót go scalała. Nicole była w trakcie procesu patentowego w Ministerstwie Magii, bo chciała sprzedawać to mugolom.  
– I co? Znów ktoś skopiował jej wynalazek? – spytał Kevin.  
– Nie. O dziwo, po jej śmierci nikt nie był w stanie odtworzyć tej technologii – odparła Maddie.  
– Trzecia ofiara to Gethin Floyd, też był czarodziejem. – Nat wskazała zdjęcie mężczyzny, który zamiast oka miał dziurę po kuli.  
– I też wynalazcą? – zgadła Tess Kowalski.  
– Właśnie nie, pracował w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, był prawnikiem. Zajmował się mnóstwem rzeczy, ale chyba najciekawsze jest to, że miał opiniować między innymi wnioski patentowe. Zginął w 2009 roku, znaleziono go zastrzelonego na polu w Kornwalii – powiedziała Nat. – Tak więc widzą państwo pewną korelację.  
– A ten ostatni? – spytała niecierpliwie aurorka.  
Nat przysunęła zdjęcie mężczyzny, który trochę przypominał Dracona Malfoya.  
– To Pavel Biskup, czarodziej urodzony w Czechach, przeprowadził się do nas dziesięć lat temu, krótko pracował w Magicznym Instytucie Naukowym, ale zniknął w marcu 2010 roku. Jego współpracownicy zgłosili zaginięcie, ale potem pojawiły się przesłanki sugerujące, że po prostu wrócił do swojego rodzinnego kraju. Tymczasem praktycznie od razu znaleziono jego ciało z kulą w głowie przed nocnym klubem w Manchesterze – zrelacjonowała Maddie. – Chciał opatentować uproszczony proces robienia tatuaży. Chodziło o to, że po wybraniu wzoru drukowało się go na specjalnej maszynie, potem ten wydruk przyklejało w odpowiednim miejscu i zostawiało na określony czas, a barwnik bezboleśnie wnikał w skórę i był trwalszy i lepszej jakości niż takie zwykłe mugolskie tatuaże.  
– Czyli wszystkie te osoby były jakoś powiązane z magicznymi patentami na wynalazki, które można by zastosować wśród mugoli – podsumowała Tess Kowalski.  
– Można tak powiedzieć – odparła Maddie.  
– Niesamowite. To może być brakujący element w naszym śledztwie dotyczącym nielegalnego wyciekania magicznych technologii do mugolskiego świata! – oznajmił z niedowierzaniem Kevin. – Tyle lat nad tym pracujemy, a przeoczyliśmy coś takiego!  
– Będziemy musieli pogadać z naszymi przełożonymi o przepływie informacji – stwierdziła Tess Kowalski. – To skandal, że ci ludzie musieli czekać tyle lat na ustalenie tożsamości.  
– Czy to wszystko, co udało się paniom ustalić? – spytała pani Tonks.  
– Mamy jeszcze parę szczegółów, ale to jest ogólny obraz – odparła Nat.  
– Doskonale. Poproszę jak najszybciej o raport.  
Aurorzy podziękowali i poszli do swojego biura, dyskutując z ożywieniem.  
– Panno Jones, mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniała pani o raporcie na temat śladów zebranych w Hogwarcie – powiedziała pani Tonks i również wyszła.  
Wszystkie trzy zasiadłyśmy do swoich biurek i rozpoczęłyśmy pracę. Rozwinęłam kopię śladów z drzwi i zaczęłam je opisywać. Magazyn składników miał porządne magiczne zabezpieczenia przed dostępem nieuprawnionych osób. Znałam większość z zastosowanych czarów, resztę potrafiłam dosyć dokładnie scharakteryzować, bo to był rodzaj magii, którą dobrze znałam. Domyślałam się, że ich autorką była profesor Sharpe. O wiele gorzej szło mi z identyfikacją tego, czego użyto, by dostać się do środka. Wprawdzie niektóre zaklęcia rozpoznałam od razu i mogłam je bez problemu nazwać, z większością nie poszło mi już jednak tak łatwo. Prawdopodobnie włamywacz spróbował najpierw najprostszych czarów w rodzaju Alohomory, a kiedy nie poskutkowały, uciekał się do coraz bardziej zaawansowanej magii.  
– Lis, zrobić ci herbaty? – spytała Maddie, odrywając mnie od pracy.  
– Tak, jasne, poproszę – odparłam nieprzytomnie i zaraz znów pochyliłam się nad śladami i moimi notatkami, żeby na pewno niczego nie przegapić.  
Zaklęcia, których użyto, składały się czasem z bardzo dziwnych komponentów. Nie miałam pojęcia, że tak można czarować. Czasem korzystały z magicznych pierwiastków albo żywiołów, których w Anglii było bardzo mało, więc nasi czarodzieje wieki temu zrezygnowali z ich stosowania. Faktycznie wiele wskazywało na to, że włamywaczem był ktoś z zagranicy, kto uczył się magii w innych warunkach.  
Kiedy skończyłam, schowałam mój zapis śladów z powrotem do szklanej kulki i rozwinęłam zapis Jake’a. Znów zadumałam się nad tym, jaki on jest utalentowany, bo choć przecież miał o wiele mniej okazji, żeby ćwiczyć to zaklęcie, to w jego wykonaniu wszystkie detale były wyraźniejsze, a ślady mieniły się o wiele szerszym spektrum barw. Dzięki temu o wiele łatwiej było mi opisać komponenty użytej magii.  
Wreszcie omówiłam ostatni element i podniosłam wzrok znad roboczej wersji mojego raportu. Stał przede mną kubek z wystygłą herbatą. Rozejrzałam się. Maddie i Nat w milczeniu pracowały nad swoim zadaniem. Przetarłam twarz i zastanowiłam się. Nie miałam już dziś siły przepisywać na czysto moich obserwacji i wniosków, więc wyjęłam różdżkę i uruchomiłam magiczne pióro, które bardzo szybko zrobiło to za mnie.  
Wypiłam zimną herbatę, wzięłam przepisaną wersję mojego raportu, powiedziałam koleżankom, że idę oddać go pani Tonks, i wyszłam. Na drzwiach szefowej znalazłam kartkę „Jestem u aurorów”, więc musiałam przejść się nieco dalej.  
Było już dosyć późno po południu i zwykle o tej porze ruch na tym piętrze zamierał, ale w Biurze Aurorów wciąż wrzała praca. Wydało mi się, że obecne były przede wszystkim osoby, które widziałam na zebraniu dotyczącym Ellen, ale mogłam się mylić.  
Pani Tonks stała akurat obok biurka Kevina Whitby’ego i cierpliwie przysłuchiwała się jego dyskusji z dwójką innych aurorów. Nie chciałam przeszkadzać, więc podeszłam i bez słowa podałam jej mój raport. Skinęła mi głową i przestała na mnie zwracać uwagę, więc wyszłam.  
Kiedy wróciłam do naszego pokoju, Nat i Maddie wciąż pisały swój raport.  
– Potrzebujecie pomocy? – spytałam na wszelki wypadek.  
– Nie, już kończymy – odparły chórem.  
– To ja już pójdę – oznajmiłam, zakładając płaszcz.  
– Okej – rzuciła Maddie.  
– To cześć – powiedziała jednocześnie Nat.  
Popołudniowy szczyt w Ministerstwie już minął, więc bardzo szybko znalazłam się na mugolskiej ulicy. Włączyłam telefon i tak jak się spodziewałam, dostałam wiadomość od Jenny, że nie będzie jej w domu dziś wieczorem. Znów pożałowałam tego porannego telefonu do Dennisa i bez entuzjazmu ruszyłam na przystanek.  
Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy właśnie tak czuła się codziennie Ellen, kiedy wracała z pracy do pustego mieszkania. W końcu Nora od poniedziałku do piątku pracowała przy badaniach w bibliotece rezydencji Malfoyów i nie wracała na noc. Ja zazwyczaj mogłam pogadać w domu Jenny albo umówić się gdzieś z Dennisem, a ona nie miała nic. Przynajmniej tak twierdzili aurorzy.  
Nagle uderzyła mnie nowa myśl. A jeśli się mylili? Może tak naprawdę miała przyjaciół, tylko się z nimi nie afiszowała w miejscu zamieszkania i w Instytucie? W telewizyjnych kryminałach czasem pojawia się nagle jakiś dobry znajomy z klubu szachów albo kolega od joggingu i jego zeznania zupełnie zmieniają kierunek śledztwa.  
Potem jednak przyszło mi do głowy, że zarówno mugolska policja, jak i aurorzy to przecież profesjonaliści i zapewne sprawdziliby coś takiego do tej pory.  
I na takich rozważaniach upłynęła mi cała droga powrotna. W domu nie zastałam nikogo. Jenny zostawiła mi sałatkę z kurczakiem i kartkę, żebym się o nią nie martwiła, bo tym razem wcale nie prowadzi dziennikarskiego śledztwa w żadnej niebezpiecznej sprawie. Jakoś wcale mnie to nie uspokoiło.  
Zjadłam obiad i usiadłam przed telewizorem. Akurat leciała powtórka jakiejś starej ekranizacji którejś książki Agathy Christie. Herkules Poirot uśmiechał się dobrotliwie i rozmawiał z podejrzanymi, a ja zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy dzisiejsze odkrycie dotyczące tożsamości innych ofiar zabitych z tej samej broni pomoże w znalezieniu mordercy Ellen. Bo właściwie jaki ona mogła mieć związek z magicznymi patentami? Wprawdzie pracowała nad antyplączkami, ale Jake miał chyba kilkuosobowy zespół, poza tym to on był kierownikiem, więc jeśli już, to chyba jemu powinno się coś stać, prawda? A jest cały i zdrowy. Zresztą on chyba za bardzo nie zajmował się tą sprawą po tym, jak odrzucono jego wniosek.  
Stwierdziłam, że te rozważania są jałowe, bo i tak nie dojdę do żadnego wniosku, który można by zweryfikować, i zajęłam się oglądaniem filmu. Winna okazała się tajemnicza ciotka z Australii, co wydało mi się trochę dziwne jak na kryminał rozgrywający się na angielskiej prowincji.  
Kiedy wyłączyłam telewizor, w domu zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza. Żeby jej nie słuchać, szybko przygotowałam się do snu i włączyłam sobie w pokoju mugolskie radio, które puszczało muzykę filmową. Położyłam się i bardzo szybko zasnęłam.

Śniło mi się, że uciekałam przed tajemniczym mugolem w garniturze, który trzymał w dłoni pistolet i chciał mnie zabić. Obudziłam się przerażona, ale poczułam ulgę, gdy się zorientowałam, że to tylko sen.  
Wstałam i ostrożnie zajrzałam do pokoju Jenny. Był pusty. Momentalnie ogarnął mnie niepokój. Spróbowałam przekonać samą siebie, że przecież to się już zdarzało i nie musi wcale oznaczać niczego złego. Zjadłam śniadanie i przygotowałam się do wyjścia jak zwykle, ale wciąż nie mogłam przestać się o nią martwić.  
Czekając na autobus wyjęłam telefon i wysłałam jej wiadomość. Nie chciałam jej budzić, jak wczoraj Dennisa. Odpowiedziała niemal natychmiast, że wszystko u niej w porządku i wróci do domu po południu. Odetchnęłam z ulgą i już spokojna pojechałam do pracy.  
W Ministerstwie panowała zwyczajna poranna senność. Znów byłam pierwszą osobą z naszego pokoju, która dotarła do pracy, więc zagotowałam wodę w czajniku i zrobiłam sobie herbatę.  
Właśnie się zastanawiałam, czym się zająć, kiedy rozległo się pukanie i do środka weszła moja szefowa.  
– Dzień dobry, panno Jones, doskonale sobie pani poradziła z wczorajszym raportem – oznajmiła. Wyglądała na zmęczoną i niewyspaną, ale pełną zapału. – Aurorzy organizują dziś przesłuchania pracowników, którzy zajmowali się patentami przez ostatnie dziesięć lat. Jest ich naprawdę sporo, więc potrzeba kogoś, kto dopilnowałby oczekujących i ogólnie zadbał o porządek. Oczywiście będą tam też aurorzy, ale im więcej osób od nas, tym lepiej. Nie mam dla pani na razie innych zadań na dzisiaj, więc proszę, żeby się pani tym zajęła.  
– Tak jest – odparłam niezbyt pewnie.  
– Niech się pani nie denerwuje, to w większości bardzo spokojni ludzie i te środki ostrożności są zaplanowane na wyrost, ale zawsze lepiej chuchać na zimne. Aurorzy mogą przydzielić pani jakieś zadanie, na przykład sprawdzanie tożsamości przesłuchiwanych osób. I to wszystko.  
Pokiwałam głową na znak, że zrozumiałam.  
– Doskonale. Jak pani tylko skończy herbatę, proszę się do nich zgłosić – powiedziała i wyszła.  
Zrobiłam tak, jak kazała. Biuro Aurorów sprawiało wrażenie, jakby praca trwała w nim nieprzerwanie przez całą noc. Zresztą może tak właśnie było, bo zarówno Kevin Whitby, jak i Tess Kowalski wyglądali, jakby od wczoraj w ogóle nie zmrużyli oka. Podobnie kilkoro innych aurorów, którzy im pomagali.  
– O, Lis, super, że jesteś – rzucił półprzytomnie Kevin na mój widok. – Będziesz nam pomagać, tak?  
Przytaknęłam.  
– Świetnie, masz tu spis osób, które zaprosiliśmy na przesłuchanie. Przy wejściu do Biura są krzesła. Posadź ich tam i wołaj po kolei. Jeśli kogoś nie będzie, to też nam powiedz. Pokój przesłuchań jest o tam. – Wskazał drzwi znajdujące się pod dziwnym kątem w rogu biura. Chyba jeszcze wczoraj ich tam nie widziałam, więc zapewne dopiero dziś rano zakrzywiono przestrzeń, żeby zmieścić tam dodatkowe pomieszczenie.  
Pokiwałam głową i wzięłam od niego listę. Kiedy wyjrzałam na korytarz, zauważyłam sporą grupkę czarodziejów i czarownic. Okazało się, że to właśnie oni przybyli na przesłuchanie. Pokazałam im krzesła i sprawdziłam, czy pojawili się wszyscy wezwani. O dziwo, grupa była kompletna i nikt się nie spóźnił mimo dość wczesnej pory.  
Wysłałam do pokoju przesłuchań pierwszą osobę z listy, poważną starszą czarownicę w szaroniebieskiej szacie, i usiadłam obok pozostałych. Dowiedziałam się zaraz, że wszystkich zaproszono na tę samą godzinę i nie znali ustalonej kolejności, więc nie mieli pojęcia, ile czasu przyjdzie im czekać. Wszyscy sprawiali wrażenie poważnych, uporządkowanych i odpowiedzialnych. Kiedy minęło parę minut, zaczęli wymieniać uwagi o tym, jak to aurorzy dezorganizują im pracę, bo przez to nagłe wezwanie musieli całkowicie zamknąć swoje biuro, a wnioski przecież nie rozpatrzą się same pod ich nieobecność.  
Próbowałam ich uspokajać, ale sama nie miałam pojęcia, ile czasu to wszystko może potrwać. Siedziałam więc tak zdenerwowana i bezradna, próbując udawać, że panuję nad sytuacją. Aurorzy też wydawali się czymś przejęci, dyskutowali między sobą i zerkali w naszą stronę. Od czasu do czasu krążyły nad nami nadlatujące nie wiadomo skąd sowy z jakimiś ważnymi wieściami. Kevin Whitby raz wyszedł z pokoju przesłuchań, zamienił parę zdań z innym aurorem i wrócił do środka.  
Miałam wrażenie, że dzieje się coś ważnego, ale nie miałam pojęcia co.  
Urzędnicy od patentów też byli coraz bardziej zdezorientowani. Nie wiedzieli, w jakiej sprawie ich wezwano, i spekulacjom nie było końca. W ciągu kilku minut usłyszałam teorie o nieprzestrzeganiu zasad tajności, naginaniu wewnętrznych procedur, nepotyzmie, łamaniu praw pracowniczych… Nikt się nawet nie zająknął o Ellen i innych osobach zabitych z tej samej broni.  
Zaniepokoiłam się, że trop okaże się fałszywy i znów trzeba będzie szukać nowego punktu zaczepienia.  
Wreszcie pierwsza osoba wyszła i do pokoju przesłuchań zaproszono drugą, czarodzieja w średnim wieku.  
– Zadawali mi różne dziwne pytania – oznajmiła swoim kolegom i koleżankom, którzy dalej czekali. – Co robiłam siedem lat temu w Halloween na przykład. Skąd ja mam takie rzeczy pamiętać? I zabrali mi różdżkę do zbadania. Nie mam pojęcia, co chcieli znaleźć.  
Usiadła obok pozostałych i zaczęła z irytacją zerkać na pracujących aurorów.  
– Na dodatek muszę czekać nie wiadomo ile, aż mi oddadzą tę różdżkę. To doprawdy skandal. – Zmierzyła swoim nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem również mnie, ale odwróciłam wzrok.  
Czyżby aurorzy zostawili mnie tu jako worek treningowy dla niezadowolonych urzędników? A może liczyli na to, że obecność młodej dziewczyny złagodzi trochę gniew zniecierpliwionych czarownic i czarodziejów? W każdym razie to chyba nie za bardzo działało.  
Nad głowami przeleciało nam jeszcze parę sów i naprawdę zaczęłam się zastanawiać, jak one znajdują drogę do pomieszczeń w naszym podziemnym budynku. Chyba nie widziałam ich tu nigdy wcześniej, więc może dzisiaj ktoś otworzył dla nich specjalny kanał? Ale dlaczego akurat teraz?  
Z pokoju przesłuchań wyszła druga osoba, podobnie niezadowolona jak pierwsza. Za nią wychyliła się Tess Kowalski. Jeden z aurorów podszedł do niej natychmiast i pokazał jej jakąś kartkę. Przeczytała ją szybko i skinęła na mnie.  
– Wynikły nowe okoliczności – powiedziała półgłosem, kiedy podeszłam. – Przesuń Bridget Lockhart na koniec kolejki, ale nie mów nikomu, że coś zmieniałaś.  
– Dobrze – odparłam i zaprosiłam do pokoju przesłuchań trzecią osobę, około trzydziestoletnią, pogodną czarownicę w kolorowej szacie i z długim warkoczem.  
Zdecydowanie działo się coś ważnego. Nie rozumiałam, co to jest, ale miałam nadzieję, że aurorzy panują nad sytuacją.  
Pogodna czarownica siedziała w pokoju przesłuchań dłużej niż poprzednie osoby. Pozostali zaczynali już z niepokojem rozglądać się po biurze i snuć kolejne teorie. Próbowałam właśnie wymyślić jakąś uspokajającą wymówkę, kiedy nagle drzwi na korytarz stanęły otworem i ukazał się w nich jakiś rozczochrany i nieogolony osobnik w rozchełstanej szacie narzuconej na piżamę. Wszyscy na chwilę zamarli, wpatrując się w tego dziwnego przybysza. On też stanął jak wryty, gdy zauważył grupkę urzędników zaproszonych na przesłuchanie, po czym wykrzyknął „To ty!” i rzucił się w ich stronę.  
Zanim się zorientowałam, co się stało, rozczochrany osobnik stał, unieruchomiony zaklęciem jednego z aurorów od szyi w dół, wykrzykując swoją wściekłość na kogoś. Dopiero teraz przyjrzałam mu się uważniej.  
– Jake? – zapytałam ze zdumieniem.  
Mężczyzna momentalnie zamilkł i spojrzał na mnie, jakby mnie widział pierwszy raz w życiu.  
– Lis? – Potrząsnął głową i zamknął oczy. Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na mnie w skupieniu. – Na Merlina, Lis, ja już wszystko pamiętam! Ta kobieta mi wymazała pamięć! I pewnie też zabiła Ellen!  
Obok Jake’a stanął auror, który unieruchomił go zaklęciem, i chyba chciał o coś go zapytać, ale w tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi do pokoju przesłuchań i za pogodną czarownicą ukazali się w nich Tess Kowalski i Kevin Whitby.  
– Kevin! To ona! Wymazała mi pamięć! – krzyknął jeszcze raz Jake. – I…  
– Jake, my wszystko wiemy – odpowiedział uspokajającym tonem Kevin.  
– Musicie mi uwierzyć, ja… Co?  
– Chodź, wszystko sobie wyjaśnimy. – Kevin podszedł do zdezorientowanego Jake’a, zdjął z niego unieruchamiające zaklęcie i popchnął go za łokieć w głąb Biura.  
– Nic się nie stało, kontynuujemy przesłuchania – oznajmiła spokojnie Tess Kowalski. – Proszę następną osobę.  
Wyczytałam nazwisko z listy i do pokoju przesłuchań ruszył starszy czarodziej z brodą zaplecioną w warkocz.  
Bardzo chciałam się dowiedzieć, co się stało z Jakiem i dlaczego tak nagle tu wpadł, kiedy drzwi ponownie otworzyły się z impetem i stanęła w nich Jenny. Miała podkrążone oczy i wyglądała, jakby w ogóle nie spała w nocy.  
– Lis! – niemal wykrzyknęła, kiedy mnie zauważyła. – Jest tu Jake? Boję się, że zrobi coś głupiego, on… – Zauważyła siedzących koło mnie urzędników i urwała.  
– Wpadł tu przed chwilą, ale zajął się nim Kevin – odparłam ostrożnie. – Co się dzieje?  
– Możemy porozmawiać na osobności?  
Zerknęłam na oczekujących, którzy natychmiast stracili zainteresowanie Jenny, kiedy tylko się zorientowali, że przyszła porozmawiać ze mną. Zapewne uznali ją za moją koleżankę z pracy albo kogoś w tym rodzaju.  
– Myślę, że możemy odejść parę kroków, byle ich mieć na oku. – Zaprowadziłam ją do dwóch krzeseł przy pustym w tej chwili biurku Kevina.  
Usiadłyśmy i Jenny zaczęła mi szeptać gorączkowo do ucha.  
– Pamiętasz, rozmawialiśmy ostatnio o tym, że Ellen i ja miałyśmy sprzeczne informacje o tym, czy Jake prowadził prywatne śledztwo w sprawie antyplączek. No więc po jej śmierci sam zaczął podejrzewać, że ktoś mógł wymazać mu wspomnienia o tym, co robił i czego się dowiedział. Mnie już coś takiego się przytrafiło i on o tym słyszał, dlatego poprosił mnie o pomoc. Dałam mu książkę z opisem kilku prostych testów, jak sprawdzić, czy ma się nienaruszoną pamięć.  
Widziałam, że oczekujący urzędnicy od czasu do czasu zerkają w naszą stronę, więc starałam się nie wyglądać na specjalnie przejętą, ale to, co mówiła Jenny, absolutnie mnie oszołomiło.  
– Czyli jednak ktoś mu to zrobił? – wyszeptałam, próbując ułożyć sobie w głowie pełny obraz sytuacji. – Ale jak odzyskał pamięć?  
– Spotkaliście w Hogwarcie profesor Sharpe, która specjalizuje się w eliksirach oddziałujących na pamięć. Jake poprosił ją o pomoc. Dała mu coś piekielnie mocnego. O, wiem, Napój Odpomnienia. To coś takiego, co normalnemu człowiekowi przywróciłoby parę zapomnianych momentów z dzieciństwa, nic specjalnego. Ale jeśli komuś coś usunięto albo zmodyfikowano, to przywraca wszystko. Tylko może się pojawić masa efektów ubocznych, więc Jake zadzwonił do mnie i poprosił, żebym przy nim była, kiedy będzie pić ten eliksir, i w razie czego przeniosła go do szpitala. I siedziałam nad nim przez całą noc, a on gorączkował i rzucał się w łóżku. Nad ranem trochę się uspokoił i wyglądało na to, że już mu lepiej, więc trochę się zdrzemnęłam. Obudziły mnie jego krzyki, że już wszystko pamięta. Zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek zrobić, wrzasnął, że ta baba z patentów wymazała mu pamięć, i się teleportował.  
– I pojawił się tutaj – dodałam.  
– Niestety. Ja nie jestem pracownicą Ministerstwa, więc trudniej jest mi się tu dostać. – Pokazała mi plakietkę z napisem „Jenny Creevey, powstrzymanie Jake’a Pearsa przed narobieniem głupot”. – Pobiegłam najpierw do biura, które się zajmuje patentami, ale było zamknięte, więc przyszłam tutaj.  
– Kevin powiedział mu, że wszystko już wiedzą, i zaprowadził go gdzieś dalej do gabinetu – uzupełniłam jej historię.  
– Już wszystko wiedzą? – zdziwiła się.  
– Nie mów tego nikomu, ale okazało się, że z broni, którą zabito Ellen, zastrzelono jeszcze kilka osób. I najwyraźniej dzięki temu udało się posunąć śledztwo do przodu.  
Popatrzyła na mnie w zamyśleniu.  
– Mam nadzieję, że zaraz to wszystko wyjaśnią i zamkną winnych. I tych, którzy zabili Ellen, i tych, którzy wymazali Jake’owi wspomnienia. A jeśli to ci sami, to tym lepiej.  
Miałam coś odpowiedzieć, ale właśnie z pokoju przesłuchań wyszedł czarodziej z brodą zaplecioną w warkocz. Podeszłam do oczekujących i wyczytałam następne nazwisko. Starsza, korpulentna czarownica wstała, rzuciła mi niezbyt przyjazne spojrzenie, minęła mnie i skierowała się do otwartych drzwi, w których czekała na nią Tess Kowalski.  
– Pójdę poszukać Jake’a, może potrzebuje wsparcia – szepnęła Jenny, kiedy z powrotem usiadłam obok niej.  
Kiwnęłam głową, więc wstała i odeszła w głąb Biura. Popatrzyłam na oczekujących urzędników. Wyglądali na coraz bardziej zirytowanych. Jedna z czarownic, około pięćdziesięcioletnia, z perfekcyjnym makijażem i piękną złocistą fryzurą, wstała i podeszła do mnie.  
– Kochanieńka, możesz mi powiedzieć, która jestem w kolejce? Żebym wiedziała, ile jeszcze będę musiała czekać – zagadnęła. Mówiła wyniosłym tonem, jakim zniecierpliwione urzędniczki zwracają się do uciążliwych petentów.  
– Proszę bardzo. Jak pani się nazywa? – odparłam uprzejmie.  
– Bridget Lockhart. – Uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, prawdopodobnie licząc, że wezmę to za dobrą monetę.  
A więc to była kobieta, którą miałam przenieść na koniec. Zerknęłam na moją listę, udając, że szukam jej nazwiska.  
– A, już panią widzę. Niestety, będzie pani musiała jeszcze trochę zaczekać. Jest pani ostatnia.  
Przez jej twarz przemknęła wściekłość, ale szybko zniknęła, zastąpiona przez przymilny uśmiech.  
– A nie dałoby się tego przyspieszyć? No wie pani, ja tu pracuję od wielu lat, gdyby potrzebowała pani kiedyś przysługi w naszym biurze, to…  
W tym momencie drzwi z korytarza otworzyły się z impetem i do środka wpadła Pansy Parkinson w towarzystwie kilkorga czarodziejów. Wszyscy mieli na sobie szaty specjalnej jednostki aurorskiej.  
– Bridget Lockhart! – krzyknęła, rozglądając się. Po chwili zauważyła stojącą przede mną czarownicę. – Bridget Lockhart – powtórzyła, ruszając w jej stronę – jesteś aresztowana pod zarzutem używania zaklęć niewybaczalnych, modyfikowania pamięci czarodziejom i mugolom podstępem lub przemocą, łamania czarodziejskiego prawa autorskiego i…  
Bridget Lockhart zrobiła przerażoną minę, błyskawicznie wyciągnęła różdżkę i rzuciła jakieś zaklęcie. Nagle całe biuro wypełnił dym. Ktoś mnie odepchnął i przewrócił, ktoś krzyknął, zrobiło się zamieszanie.  
Przerażona, wpełzłam pod biurko Kevina, zasłaniając twarz na wypadek, gdyby dym okazał się trujący. Starałam się uspokoić i oddychać powoli, ale wyobraźnia podpowiadała mi obrazy strasznych scen, rozgrywających się tuż obok w absolutnej ciszy. Zacisnęłam powieki i zatkałam usta rękawem, żeby nie zacząć krzyczeć.  
Ten atak paniki tak mnie pochłonął, że dopiero po chwili zaczęło do mnie docierać, co naprawdę dzieje się wokół mnie. Ktoś coś spokojnie tłumaczył, ktoś zadawał nerwowo pytania, dźwięki stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze… Otworzyłam oczy. Dym zniknął. Ostrożnie wyjrzałam spod biurka.  
Dwóch czarodziejów z grupy Pansy Parkinson właśnie wyprowadzało rozbrojoną i częściowo unieruchomioną Bridget Lockhart. Czarodzieje, którzy stali na drodze między aresztowaną a drzwiami na korytarz, otrzepywali się i wracali na swoje miejsca – najwyraźniej ich też przewróciła, próbując uciec. Tess Kowalski stała przy wejściu do pokoju przesłuchań i apelowała o spokój, bo chciała porozmawiać z następną osobą, ale wszyscy byli zbyt poruszeni, żeby jej słuchać.  
– Wszystko w porządku, Lis? – Nagle obok mnie stanął Kevin Whitby i podał mi rękę.  
– Tak, nic mi nie jest. – Z wdzięcznością przyjęłam jego pomoc, bo wciąż miałam jeszcze trochę miękkie kolana. – Co się stało? – spytałam, kiedy już stanęłam na nogi.  
– Zaprosiliśmy ich tutaj na przesłuchanie wszystkich naraz, a jednocześnie wysłaliśmy do ich domów i biura w Ministerstwie naszych ludzi z nakazem przeszukania – odparł półgłosem. – Mieli nam dać znać po cichu, jeśli coś znajdą, ale nasza Pansy jak zwykle chciała się wykazać – dodał z przekąsem.  
– Ja się dziwię, że nie założyła jej od razu worka na głowę – stwierdziłam półprzytomnie.  
– Wiesz co? Chodź, nie powinnaś teraz tu siedzieć – powiedział i zabrał mi listę, którą wciąż ściskałam w ręce. – Tess, zabieram Lis, radź sobie sama.  
Aurorka spojrzała na niego niechętnie i wzruszyła ramionami – najwyraźniej moja nieobecność była w tej chwili jej najmniejszym problemem.  
Kevin zaprowadził mnie do jakiegoś bocznego gabinetu. Na kanapie dla interesantów siedział Jake i ściskał nerwowo w dłoniach kubek herbaty. Obok niego przycupnęła Jenny, która kojąco głaskała go po ramieniu.  
– Cześć – powiedziałam, bo nic innego nie przyszło mi do głowy.  
– Pansy Parkinson właśnie aresztowała Bridget Lockhart – oznajmił Kevin, sadzając mnie na krześle za biurkiem. – Macie jeszcze siłę na dobre wiadomości czy zemdlejecie mi tu z szoku, jak wam coś powiem?  
Popatrzyłam po pozostałych. Wyglądało na to, że nikt nie miał pojęcia, o co mogło mu chodzić.  
– Ellen Kraft żyje.  
– Ale ja widziałam jej ciało! – zaprotestowałam. – Byłam przy jej sekcji!  
– Wyjaśnij – zażądała Jenny.  
Jake tylko wpatrywał się w Kevina szeroko otwartymi oczami. Auror westchnął.  
– To ciało, które znaleźli mugole w ich mieszkaniu, to była Nora Grajewicz. Wczoraj wieczorem przyjechali przedstawiciele rodziny Ellen Kraft i jednoznacznie oświadczyli, że to nie ona.  
– Ale ona nie miała twarzy – przypomniałam.  
– Ellen Kraft nigdy nie miała żadnej mugolskiej operacji, a zwłoki miały bliznę po usunięciu wyrostka – odparł Kevin.  
– Ale w takim razie dlaczego wszyscy mówili od początku, że to Ellen? – nie ustępowałam.  
– Nora miała wyjechać na urlop. Więc jeśli w czasie jej wyjazdu w ich domu znaleziono martwą dziewczynę, po prostu założono, że to Ellen. A pamiętacie, że były do siebie podobne, więc łatwo było się pomylić.  
\- A tatuaż? Poznali przecież jej tatuaż! – zauważyłam.  
\- Nora i Ellen zrobiły sobie takie same tatuaże, kiedy przyjechały do Anglii – odparł. – Dowiedzieliśmy się tego dopiero dzisiaj.  
Potrząsnęłam głową, próbując to sobie wszystko uporządkować.  
– Ale jaki związek ma Nora Grajewicz z patentami? – spytała Jenny. – Bo chyba patenty to był ważny element tego dochodzenia.  
Kevin westchnął.  
– Jak mówiłem: Nora i Ellen były do siebie podobne. Tak naprawdę miała zginąć Ellen, ale morderca się pomylił.  
– O Merlinie… – jęknął Jake.  
– Ale w takim razie gdzie jest Ellen? I kto zabił Norę? Bridget Lockhart? Ale przecież w mieszkaniu nie było żadnych obcych czarodziejów! – Miałam wrażenie, że z każdą kolejną nową informacją obraz sytuacji tylko mi się zaciemnia.  
– Po kolei – odparł spokojnie Kevin. – Ellen jest w Hogwarcie. Norę zabił mugol pod wpływem klątwy Imperiusa rzuconej przez Bridget Lockhart i dlatego nie było tam żadnych śladów obecności obcych czarodziejów.  
– Jak to: Ellen jest w Hogwarcie? Przecież byłam tam wczoraj! – zauważyłam.  
– Ukrywała się. Dopiero wczoraj późnym wieczorem ujawniła się badaczkom z Magicznego Instytutu Naukowego i poprosiła o wezwanie aurorów. Zeznała, że w swoim śledztwie w sprawie kradzieży patentu na antyplączki dotarła do Bridget Lockhart, która próbowała jej wymazać pamięć, a kiedy jej się nie udało, nasłała na nią mugola pod Imperiusem. Ellen tylko przypadkiem nie było wtedy w domu. Znalazła ciało Nory, spanikowała i uciekła. Maskując się, pojechała pociągiem do Hogwartu razem z uczniami po nowym roku i ukrywała się w pokoju przygotowanym dla Nory. Chciała zrobić eliksir wielosokowy, dlatego włamała się do magazynu składników, ale coś jej bardzo nie wyszło. Wtedy zrozumiała, że sama nie da rady, i poprosiła o pomoc koleżanki z Instytutu.  
– Biedna dziewczyna – westchnęła Jenny.  
– To znaczy, że gdyby ona mi nie wymazała pamięci, toby mnie zabiła? – spytał z przerażeniem Jake.  
– Na to wygląda. Robiła to już wcześniej – odparł ponuro Kevin.  
– Ale jak to? Skąd wiecie, że to ona? – Wciąż nie mogłam tego zrozumieć.  
– Miała w domu broń, z której zabito tych wszystkich ludzi. Poza tym zajmowała się na którymś etapie wnioskami patentowymi wszystkich ofiar, które były wynalazcami. A swojego kolegę z pracy zabiła, bo zaczął ją podejrzewać o sprzedawanie magicznych technologii na boku – wyjaśnił.  
– Czyli przy każdym morderstwie rzucała Imperiusa na jakiegoś mugola, który odwalał za nią mokrą robotę? – upewniła się Jenny.  
– Na to wygląda. Potem prawdopodobnie modyfikowała mu pamięć. W rezultacie nie było żadnych świadków i wszyscy żyli sobie jakby nigdy nic. Oprócz ofiar oczywiście. Na dodatek zwłoki porzucała z dala od czarodziejskich miejsc. Ze względu na te wszystkie okoliczności bardzo trudno było powiązać ją z tymi morderstwami – powiedział ponuro.  
– Ale wam się udało – zauważyła Jenny.  
– Tylko przez to, że stała się zbyt pewna siebie i popełniła błąd, kiedy zabiła Norę – odparł. – Nie popisaliśmy się.  
– Ale o co chodziło z tym całym przesłuchaniem? – spytałam. – Po co wezwaliście wszystkich, skoro wiedzieliście już, że to ona?  
– Nie chcieliśmy, żeby coś podejrzewała. Gdyby zaczęła się niepokoić, mogłaby się pozbyć dowodów, a wtedy o wiele trudniej byłoby jej coś udowodnić. Oczywiście zeznania Ellen i twoje – zwrócił się do Jake’a – na pewno bardzo nam pomogą, ale jednak broń, z której zastrzelono ofiary, to jest konkret.  
– Zawsze lepiej mieć więcej niż mniej rzeczy, które ją obciążają – przyznała Jenny.  
– To jest takie okropne – jęknęłam.  
– Lis, jeśli chcesz, możemy spisać twoje zeznania – powiedział Kevin.  
– Co? – nie zrozumiałam.  
– Zeznania na temat tego, jak Bridget cię zaatakowała, kiedy próbowała uciec – wyjaśnił.  
– Ale tylko mnie popchnęła, nic się nie stało.  
– Jak uważasz. W każdym razie bądź gotowa, że możesz zostać wezwana na świadka podczas procesu – uprzedził.  
– Tak, rozumiem – odparłam z roztargnieniem.  
Kevin otworzył drzwi i wyjrzał z gabinetu.  
– Widzę, że są już uzdrowiciele ze świętego Munga. Zawołam ich tutaj. Ktoś musi was obejrzeć.  
Chciałam zaprotestować, ale nagle poczułam się taka zmęczona, że nie byłam w stanie nawet się odezwać. Uzdrowiciel tylko na nas zerknął i odesłał nas do szpitala – nie tylko Jake’a i mnie, ale również Jenny, która ze zmęczenia ledwo trzymała się na nogach.

Nagłówki gazet następnego dnia krzyczały o skandalu w Ministerstwie Magii. Oficjalny komunikat Biura Aurorów mówił o jednej osobie, która od lat pracowała w biurze zajmującym się wnioskami patentowymi i nielegalnie sprzedawała niektóre technologie mugolom, jednocześnie uniemożliwiając wynalazcy ich rejestrację i wykorzystywanie na rynku. Skali jej działalności jeszcze nie ustalono, ale w grę wchodziły dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki wynalazków.  
Mniejszym drukiem informowano o śmierci młodej pracownicy Magicznego Instytutu Naukowego, której tożsamość ostatecznie potwierdzono po dwóch tygodniach od zgonu. Notatkę ilustrowało niewielkie, trochę niewyraźne zdjęcie, na którym widniała uśmiechnięta jasnowłosa dziewczyna. Na pierwszy rzut oka nawet Jake wziął ją za Ellen. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili stwierdził, że to jednak Nora.  
Wypisano nas ze szpitala jeszcze w piątek i dotarliśmy do domu właśnie w momencie, kiedy Eve przyjechała na weekend z Hogwartu. Jake wrócił razem z nami i jakoś tak wyszło, że wprowadził się tymczasowo do pokoju dla gości. Dennis początkowo nie był tym za bardzo zachwycony, bo to zwykle on tam nocował, ale rozchmurzył się, kiedy zaproponowałam, żeby spał u mnie. Po tym wszystkim chyba nie zasnęłabym sama w pokoju.  
Cały weekend siedzieliśmy razem u nas w domu i śledziliśmy kolejne doniesienia. Ellen została na razie w Hogwarcie, bo najwyraźniej tam czuła się bezpiecznie. Cały czas towarzyszyła jej Phoebe Williams.  
Wszyscy chcieliśmy wziąć udział w pogrzebie Nory, ale okazało się, że jej rodzice zamierzają zabrać jej zwłoki do jej rodzinnego miasta na Ukrainie i tam ją pochować.

KONIEC


End file.
